


What we will become

by LevisTears



Series: The cycle must continue [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Erwin Smith, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, First Kiss, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inappropriate Humor, Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Rewrite, Teen Romance, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Levi starts his new school wanting a fresh start. He comes face to face with Erwin and immediately feels something inside of him play up. But a bad first encounter has Levi becoming close with Eren instead who appears to be fascinated by him. Levi must control his feelings as the wrong person falls for him and keep other secrets about him safe.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: The cycle must continue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106618
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When faced with starting a new school, Levi can not help but not be fascinated by this tall blonde guy.

In the little time he had already spent on this earth living his life, life has succeeded in showing Levi things that he would have never wanted happening in his lifetime. He lived seeing the smiles and also tears of those around him and he'd suffered things that a child should never go through in his opinion but he was aware that many have gone through similar experiences. He came to understand a lot of things when it comes to life and how things work but there has always been one thing that he'd never understood, That thing is happiness. If someone were to come up to him and ask Levi what it was he wouldn't have a clue on how to answer. He pinned this down, his misunderstanding of this was that it was caused by his lack of happiness during his childhood ( not meaning to sound dramatic or anything) and this has caused him to be clueless now. The one answer he wanted from life is, what is happiness?

He was awoken in a panic by his mother Kuchel forcefully opening his bedroom door to awaken him from his peaceful sleep, thus alerting Levi this was the first day of his new secondary school named Titan academy since he moved from his old one for a selection of reasons. From what he knew it specialised in sport and performing arts which made him worry cause those were not at all what he had any interest in but it did have a pretty great pass rate for academics, meaning he be able to carry on his secondary studies from before without a problem. He wouldn't be missing anything since he is staring on the first day of year 10, to be more precise the GCSE learning period. That's what Levi liked to focus on the most here. He'd be on the same level as everyone else.

This would be a fresh start. A fresh start is exactly what his mother said this was going to be. A chance to start a new without past shit coming back to the torment him.

"Levi darling time to wake up!" She sang and he opened his eyes fast with excitement as he knew what today was. Also, one little detail that he didn't really factor in out loud was picking at his head. Being the new person he knew people would want to know all sorts about him. This in itself could prove to be a problem. Why? You may ask, it's called not being in the right body. He'd been out since age 9. He was recognisable as a man since it was normal for men his age to have not started puberty yet. He also has his hormone implant which stopped him having his cycle luckily. Though the thought of people finding out and treating him differently seems scary to him, really scary. Plus if he told people they wouldn't understand since people don't really know about the topic.

His mum opened the curtains and handed him a plate of eggs, bacon and fried toast with a big smile on her face. He looked at the selection on his lap with a little half-smile. "Eat up Levi you have a big day ahead of you"

With that, he dug into his feast savouring every single bite of that mouth-watering piece of food that Levi could. He hopped out of bed making his way over to the bathroom locking it behind him. Levi started to strip, his body reflecting in the mirror as he removed his clothing. Now fully naked he rose his head to look at himself in the mirror. "Not bad but definitely could be better " he mumbled to himself. He jumped in the shower washing himself, making sure he was as clean as a fiddle before even thinking of stepping out. Once out he blow-dried his hair and looked at his new uniform, it was really nice and he loved the thin grey jumper.

Levi went downstairs to see his mum Kuchel standing holding a camera. He stared without amusement as she approached him. "Come here Levi I want a picture of my big boy," she said and Levi stud in place ready for his photo to be taken. "Smile" Levi didn't really want to but he let out another half-smile so she wouldn't complain. God that flash was bright it stung his eyes but he soon recovered shaking his head. Grabbing his bag he headed for the car with his head held high. The journey was filled with stuff like: Don't let anyone touch you and stand up for yourself! Levi had heard this for the whole of his 6 weeks off and he was pretty sick to death of hearing it mentioned over and over.

Levi exited the car waving his mother goodbye. As she drove off he turned back around to face the school and marched inside meaning business. Levi walked to the back of the line which had his new class on it. 10C. Nobody noticed he was there as he didn't say a word.

They walked into the assembly hall and it was jammed packed of year 10s. Levi sat down and looked up and said to himself. "Here we go." So here he was in his first assembly of his new secondary school at Titan academy waiting for it to start. Levi played with his fingers to pass time and settle the growing nerves within him that were failing to settle. The assembly consisted of the year head talking about the school's goals: Respect, excellence and friendship. Friendship. Not to mention that everyone had to try hard over the next 2 years. He really doubted that they supported all them and don't just promote them when they knew inspector time was around.

To his luck, his childhood friend Farlan also went there and they had made plans to meet each other at 1st break of the next day to talk about his first experiences of his new school. Mr Pixis who was his form tutor took him for a look around the school. He knew about everything and promised to keep it a secret. A few teachers came out to say hello to him and said what they teach, Levi thought they were nice. They knew too. After lunch it was his first lesson ever here, it was D.T (Design and technology) and it wasn't too hard to find the classroom. It must have been cookery as it was filled with ovens and plus the old-looking woman was wearing an apron. By the end, they had talked about food and were cooking cupcakes next week that was made in one step. Levi felt he probably mess this up by accident since he struggles to make a cup of noodles at times, he doesn't know how that happens. It's one of life's many mysteries. He turned to the timetable in the back of his planner to see what he had next. french. He sighs in relief knowing that he would feel more comfortable there.

Once the day ended Levi was picked up in the car by his mum, they talked about each of their days like they normally would and once they reached home Levi was bombarded with generic questions about his day for example: "Was everything ok?"

"Yes" he sighed walking towards the stairs

"Are your teachers nice?" She asked watching Levi make his way up the stairs

"Yeah" he sighed

"Did you make any friends?!" Kuchel smiled.

"What do you think?" He said this in a sarcastic tone rolling his eyes at her with a fake smile.

"Sorry sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it" she apologised and there was a slight pause "Any cute boys?!?"

"NO!" Levi whined, his eyeballs were close from rolling back into his head from how hard he was rolling them. Kuchel had always been obsessed with him finding a smart, beautiful kind of boyfriend.

The next day he whizzed through the day, doing work, listening to people's conversations and all that. When lunch came he met with Farlan where the lockers were outside of maths, he was with someone that Levi hadn't seen already. It was a male with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a tall, muscly frame and not to mention them eyebrows GOD he didn't have a word to describe them, well they weren't too bad, to be honest, unique in a way. Now he doesn't mean to come across as weird or anything and it is his second day of course but to tell the truth....he's kind of handsome, like really handsome. Familiarly handsome. Levi was sure he's seen him before, somewhere. Levi being annoyed about his mother pushing him to find a boyfriend went out the window fairly quickly, really quickly the second he lay his eyes on him. "Hi, Farlan erm who's this?" Levi asked kind of curious about this handsome stranger with him.

"Oh, this is Erwin" Farlan explained glancing at him then to Levi.

"Hi, Erwin nice to meet you" He smiled gently at him and Levi felt his lungs tighten looking straight into his eyes. He knows him from somewhere.

Hi...you're the new guy right?" He adds and Levi feels as he's just befriended the most attractive person he's ever seen in his life.

"Yeah" he adds "I'm in Farlan's form group"

"See you soon Levi " Farlan said starting to walk off out of nowhere and the action soon confuses both Erwin and Levi.

"What?" Levi questions confused with what's going on.

"What?" Comes from the blonde

"You should try to find new friends Levi and not rely on me" he breathed smirking before they both walked off to leave him by myself. Alone.

'Are you kidding me!? This is all your fault, Erwin!! I will find a way to get rid of you even if it ends in your death!!!! Even if you are fucking hot as fuck!' He mentally said to himself knowing that he was exaggerating a bit but come on he had taken away his best friend right in front of his eyes, you would be thinking the same. Anyway, Levi wasn't happy that this man had the looks but was a tit, really gorgeous tit. A fucking tit he can't recognise from somewhere.

After all that commotion he remembered today was Wednesday so everyone went home a lesson early but he still had one lesson until he went home and it was maths. He didn't know but something felt a little off not just because it was the first lesson of the year and he may have just had his heart broken by a person he just met. He had this feeling like something just something was going to happen that would affect him in some way. He sat down at a desk and watched everyone pile in one after another. The lesson had started, work was being done followed by hands going up and down in flashes alongside a series of problems on the board. Levi had somehow finished the work 10 minutes early when people were still working and he kept on staring at his book and back up trying to find one just one person who had done the same.

Suddenly Levi rose his head and looked at the back of the person who was across from him. He studied what this boy looked like due to pure boredom. His hair was brown like ripe chestnuts and quite silky looking. Levi was interrupted in his thoughts by voices. He looked to see what was happening and then into his gaze he came. He wasn't anywhere close to Erwin in terms of looks. He didn't see Levi looking but Levi for some reason couldn't take his eyes off him. Perhaps the thought of that blonde bastard that got away. Again the same familiar feeling. Levi didn't realise but this guy saw him looking.

'What is that guy looking at?' He thinks smiling to himself 'I wonder what he's thinking?...actually I haven't seen him before"

'Stupid big browed idiot, taking Farlan away from me, now I have to settle for looking for less.' Levi thought to try to find something on this guy that made him as attractive as Erwin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected person happens to get in touch.

A day or two had passed and after all the commotion what happened earlier on Levi spent his time sitting at the bench at the corner of the school next to the tennis courts. It was nice to see people play and get on with each other with the occasional fight going on from time to time. That time he spent alone was filled with books about fiction (well fanfiction) filled to the brim with knowledge and new world's that really excited him to read ( and by that he means men, more specific gay men and it was filled with love and romance and other stuff that he doesn't feel like mentioning.) He loved it. Who needs friends when you have the adventures of gay men to replace the hole in his life and heart what has been there for years.

Kuchel had no clue that Levi wasn't with anyone. He had constantly told her he was with Farlan when he wasn't and when she asked him about what they had done Levi always said that they had been talking and doing homework. Levi hadn't had the guts to tell her as they would just worry.

That afternoon Levi was walking home from school and it was autumn so leaves of all colours were scattered around every corner. He was wearing a big button up coat with fur around the edges, it was hard to move but it kept him warm. He watched as classmates walked past talking to friends with smiles on their faces but no coats. For such cold weather, colder than usual they should have worn one. He came across a small black and white thing sitting next to a sign near his home. Recognising the animal straight away he ran up to it. It was his cat Bonnie, she must have come to meet him. Levi had Bonnie for 3 years now she acted like a dog sometimes but that's why he chose her. Different. "Mew" he walked towards her and her little face lit up when she saw him. Levi Knelt down to stroke her and she rubbed herself against his hand. He picked her up and walked the rest of the way home to see his mum was waiting with a smile on her face.

He walked in with his cat and sat down on a chair at the table where Kuchel soon joined. "Levi I have some good news for you I got you an early birthday present that I kept a secret for a while now" Kuchel adds "We're moving!!!!" He widens his eyes while eating the ravioli she placed down for him.

"When?" He questioned

"I've got the keys now" she smiled and he nearly choked on the meal at the sound of that. "Luckily you're school was only in for two days this week"

"Wait, you mean you haven't started packing yet?!?!? Wait have you told everyone?" He adds in a panic.

"Yes I have and also told them the address" she smiles. Levi walked upstairs when he had finished his meal to see empty boxes outside his room. Sliding past them he looked around the room knowing he wouldn't be sleeping there tonight. Levi began emptying draws full of clothes into the boxes making sure to fold them to avoid creases. Levi without question accepted this sudden announcement from his mother. He knows exactly why this is happening, it's the same reason why he moved schools. A new start away from past shit that would come back to haunt him...or in this case haunts them both. Kuchel had been trying to get them out of there to somewhere new for about 5 years now. Levi knows his mum is beyond relieved that she's done it but isn't going to stress the fact to her face to face.

After packing Levi and Kuchel were carrying the boxes over themselves. Looking around the area it seemed to be a quite posh estate with no sign of screaming children and not a piece of rubbish to be seen anywhere. Levi turned to his mum and asked. "So how much did this house cost?"

"£180,000 sweetie" she smiled and when she said that his blood nearly left his system. At that point, he felt like everything here he could easily break with even his own breath and just to see Levi poked a bush next to himself that went on for a few meters down the road and a leaf fell off. Levi's rushed to catch up with his mother.

When Kuchel tried to open the door it wouldn't budge, they tried for ages until they both gave up and started cleaning the garage, the only thing they could get to at that moment. Levi sat on the floor bored sweeping the same spot for hours until his mother finally opened the door after realising she'd be using the wrong key event hough Levi told her this like 5 times. He went straight outside to the back garden with his cat and sat on the decking since that was the only seat around. The cat fell asleep beside him after having a sniff or two around the garden. As he watched his cat he took a moment to think about the future. "What's going to happen to me?" He said out loud "I don't have any friends to hang around with"

Saturday came and Levi was sitting at the table on his laptop on Facebook. Just scrolling. He saw posts from "friends" about their lives and photos with family members plus inspirational quotes that everyone did at that age. He picked up an apple slice from the bowl next to him and diverted his attention back to the screen when he heard a small noise come from the laptop, a friend notification popped up giving him a little shock. It had no profile picture so Levi figured it was some old pervert looking for a wife or looking for a visa but then he saw they go to the same school and have the same people on their friends list so he decided to accept it. A message soon popped up and he looked at the name and it said "Eren Yeager" the person who he just added. Levi looked at what it said. "Hia"

Levi texted back a simple "Hi"

"I was wondering if you could help me set up my profile as you seem very nice," he responded and Levi decided to help.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Levi asked

"How do I change my profile pic and change my date of birth?" He questions "It's my first time using this account for years"

"Click on your profile and look for a little pencil icon for that first one and for the second go into info" After he told him that Levi waited a little bit for him to finish. Once he heard the noise saying he responded Levi glanced at the screen. His jaw dropped. It was the boy from his first day; that boy with the nice hair, the Erwin substitute. He read the message.

"Thank you!!!" it was a few seconds until he said something else "We should hang out some time gtg bye :)"

"Bye" Levi replied and he sat back in the seat thinking about what he had said closing the laptop. Levi was eager to find out but on the other hand, this could just be a joke or something that will be forgotten soon. His mind thought back to his name. "Eren. what a nice name" Levi gently smiled to himself but soon thought of something. He puffed out his cheeks typing in Erwin's name and looking at his profile his nervously messed with his fingers. "Should I add him?" He says out loud to no one "I hope he doesn't decline it"

Levi sends the request and to his surprised lights up seeing it's immediately accepted. He slaps the table with his hands in joy. "YES! HAHAHA"

"Levi are you OK in there!?" Kuchel calls from the kitchen "you haven't fallen have you!?"

"Oh! No, I haven't!....love you!"

"Love you too baby!"

2 weeks later Levi was sitting at his normal bench and had completely forgotten about the events off two weeks ago with that boy in his maths class. That's when this person came up to him. Levi couldn't see who it was because of the sunlight in his face. He held up a hand to cover his face. When his vision became clear the figure he saw was.......Eren. Levi widened his eyes seeing him and didn't know what to say. "Err...Hi," he said quietly, slightly nervous.

"Do you want to sit with us!?!" he replied, way too cheerful.

"I..I.."Levi stuttered. He was in shock, confusion and possible fear and the next thing he knew Eren grabbed his hand and started pulling him along with a big smile on his face.

"Come on now, let's go!" He smiles and when they stopped they were at some stairs next to some kind of shed. There was someone else there, an actual person. They had beautiful black hair and a red scarf that matched the season unlike everyone else in this school. Also, she looked the same height as Eren. The girl was called Mikasa. Eren went on to say that Levi and she were similar, Levi questioned how. They both were Ackermans. One thing Levi soon knew about this group is that they were all too happy. He didn't know why but this seemed to be the start of something good for himself...he hopes. Also not to mention her face looked familiar too.

That Friday when Levi came home from school he spent most the afternoon looking at the rain from his bedroom window. He found rain to be a beautiful thing, the way it drowns out anything and is very noticeable by anyone or anything. He opened his window wide and let the rain fall onto his face. It instantly made him calm as drops ran down his face. It was all silent until his mum came in.

"Levi what do you think you're doing!?!??" Kuchel had run in and pulled Levi into the bathroom whilst slamming him onto the toilet so she could dry him. "Were you trying to catch hypothermia!??!?"

"No" he said quietly.

"Then why did you do that?" She questioned and Levi just smiled at her "were you trying to do something?" She looked Levi concerned and let go of the towel leaving it to rest on his head. "Should I be worried?"

"No you no longer shouldn't" she added "I'm fine now, I've met a new friend and he's made me feel better, nothing bad is going to happen now"

"It's been a while since that's happened" she breathed. She walked Levi back to his room where she apologised and talked to him for hours about school and other stuff whilst patting his head as she lay in with him on his bed and giving him a somewhat weird smile "I love you, baby, you know that? I don't know what you were on about before there but remember what we've said to each other. New life. No past shit to haunt us. You're in a new school and we now have a new house that's paid for. We do this together...I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too mum"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a birthday meal with Eren comes around, instead of talking to him, Levi finds company with another.

Today Levi was starting his second month at Titan academy where he was excited for the rest of the time ahead of him. He was walking through the gates when Levi heard a voice ringing loud in his eardrums from afar calling something. "Ravioli" he kept on walking thinking someone was obviously drunk off their mind shouting foods out of nowhere at this time in the morning. He continued walking past classes, through corridors and around people as he made his way across school until he heard "Levi!!!!" This person shouted. Levi stopped still in his tracks to witness a tired-looking Eren run from behind him breathing heavily with a sweaty look on him. Levi lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you ok Eren?" He questioned

"Why didn't you stop?!??!?"Eren panted and Levi became more confused

"I didn't hear my name until now"

"You didn't hear a thing?" he questioned and he thought back to the walk and all that came to mind was the word ravioli that someone kept shouting over and over causing him to lose his patience. Whoever that idiot was needed a lesson on controlling drunkenness during school.

"I was calling your nickname, ravioli!" he smiled and the blood ran to Levi's face when he realised that the voice he heard earlier was Eren calling him by some new nickname.

"Ravioli?" Levi asked

"Yeah that's it" he smiled

"How did you come up with that?"

"You said you like funny-sounding names a few days ago and you like ravioli that's all" he smiled and to tell the truth he had no idea when he said he liked ravioli or even funny-sounding names but Levi didn't say anything cause he seemed happy with the new name.

"Urm..thank you" Levi said. He had left to go towards his form but to his lack of luck no one was there, not even Mr Pixis could be seen insight. So Levi took out his phone scrolling through various social media sites liking and sharing pictures he found funny. Once he had done that he went to Instagram and opened the camera deciding to take a new picture for his Instagram. No likes or comments came and Levi went onto horseface's profile seeing a photo from 2 mins ago had already hit 200 likes. He sighed in defeat until his phone buzzed a little. 2 likes. One off Eren who Levi at this point started to believe was way way way too interested in him. He got a like off Erwin too. Seeing the blonde liking it made him smile a little.

"The fuck you smiling at?" Comes from someone sitting next to him. Levi gasps seeing it is Farlan.

"You scared the life out of me!"

"Answer my question" he smirked and took Levi's phone out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you've got 2 likes on insta? Please don't tell me that's the reason?...." he sighs and Levi doesn't answer so he checked who exactly liked it "ah Eren Yaeger you're new friend and...Erwin. So you're happy your friend liked it? Levi I don't mean to sound like I'm taking the piss out of you and I don't know what went down at your old school but that's...a bit...sad....real sad."

"That's not why" he sighed and Farlan raised a brow to soon smirk.

"Ah, so you're smiling because Erwin liked it? Hmm?~" he coos

"...no"

"Ooh~" he coos "you do! Do you like him or something?"

"Yes...don't go telling him!"

"Haha I knew it and that's why I walked away. I didn't want you being all goo-goo googly eyes with him...I'm not dealing with that"

"Eh, so that's why that happened? You bastard..."

"I'm sorry" he dragged "I know you're still salty over what happened"

"I have a right to be"

"At least you found a friend"

"Yeah since you won't let me near him you shit face"

"...do you want to suck him off?"

"We're not having this conversation Farlan!' Levi adds red-faced.

"HAHA, YOU DO!" He laughs

"FARLAN I SWEAR STOP IT!" Levi practically screeches

A few weeks passed and today was the day Levi became 15 years old. He walked downstairs to see a various amount of streamers placed around everywhere with the words "happy birthday" and "birthday boy" written on them but within all the decorations laid a few gifts for him off his parent. He approached the pile with keen eyes thinking about what could be there for him to open. He sat down and grabbed each present firmly, tore the wrapping paper to find what lay there were PJ'S. He looked up at her smiling at her decision.

At least one thing he knew was the day was going to get better as he and Eren will be going out tonight for something to eat without no parents and no friends to tag along. She placed the cake which had the number 15 on it in front of him and told Levi to make a wish. He made one which if it did come true the universe must love him since it wasn't likely going to happen since they hadn't talked to each other since the day they met. He wanted to get close to Erwin.

"What did you wish for?" Kuchel said looking eager to know

"It's a secret" Levi replied and they cut the cake and then they ate a few pieces but Levi took the time to wrap one for Eren for later. He hoped he will end up liking it.

Eren arrived at Levi's at about 12 so they could have lunch and hang out before they went for something to eat later on at around 7. Levi brought him upstairs and they both sat down upon his bed so Levi could receive his present.

"Oh, Eren here's your ca-

"Happy birthday Levi" he then came towards Levi and wrapped his arms around him in a strong hug. Levi didn't know how to feel and was taken back. The hug felt so nice but he felt the urge to push the guy off. They'd only known each other for a month so it's a little weird. Then again Levi wants to...sort of...kinda....make out with Blondie. Eren squeezed him tighter and with his head rests it on Levi's neck. "Happy birthday Ravioli" Levi returned the hug lifting his arms up and around him carefully whilst copying his head placement on his neck as well. 'This is normal right? Or am I that used to getting shit off people because of my old school?"

"Thanks" Levi whispered tightening the hug.

Levi and Eren were getting dressed for going out. Eren was wearing a flannel shirt with black skinny jeans, white sneakers and a black beenie whilst Levi wore a long black cardigan, a white button-up shirt, black skinny jeans and some brown mini boots. They both looked fabulous. Around 6:30 Levi grabs his wallet and they headed down for something to eat at the local Italian restaurant near where Eren lives. Once they arrived Levi talked to the man and the man lead them to a little table in the back quite far away from everyone else. They sat down when Eren said. "This place is really fancy Levi"

"I know it took ages to get a reservation for here"

"W-Wait you reserved a table for us??!!"

"Yeah, this restaurant gets really busy so I had to book one to make sure we got a table, it's a special occasion after all"

"Of course it is, it's your birthday!"

Levi stayed silent whilst Eren looked at him in a confused way as Levi was looking down. Levi looked up with a smile on his face. "I didn't mean my birthday, I meant that someone wanted to spend time with me on my birthday that's why it's a special occasion."

"Levi you're smiling!?!?!" Eren said with astonishment

"I'm just so glad Eren I can't hold it in! Don't think of me as sad or anything"

"Nice to see you smiling for once now let's get something to eat I'm starving" Eren explained picking up a menu and browsing at the options.

"Pick a starter, main and desert" Levi said while looking for himself "don't worry about the price."

"But this is too much money you're spending here, I don't need all this, it's your birthday"

"It's fine, I want to"

"I'll have melon, then some cheese pizza and last I'll have .....melon again"

"Wow you really like melon don't you" Levi laughs. They ordered their food and drinks and when they came just before they ate them Levi felt a slight buzz from his phone. Without making it obvious Levi checks what's going on. It was a message but seeing who it was from had butterflies erupting from his stomach. Erwin.

It simply read "what are you up to tonight?" Levi raises a brow still listening to Eren speak in the background.

"I'm out for my birthday" he replies and nods to Eren about his comment about how good the food was.

"Oh sorry are you out with family? I'm not disturbing you am I? I just wanted to talk to you since Farlan never gave us the chance to talk"

Levi glances at Eren eating with his mouth open and types back "believe me you're not. I'm out with Eren"

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah I guess I'm just appreciating the company"

"That doesn't sound like you're enjoying yourself?"

"No everything is fine it's just the fact he's eating with his mouth wide open. I understand if he was like me and had small air canals at the back of his nose but he clearly can use his nose the way it's intended since I've seen him breathing comfortably through it"

"Sorry...I didn't mean to talk about that" Levi adds again.

"No, it's fine. He needs manners"

"I guess"

"Anything else he's doing?"

"He ordered two lots of melon: one for starters and one for dessert"

"Who needs that much melon?"

"I don't know that's what I was thinking haha"

"Well I mean it's his money so he can do what he wants with it"

Levi swallow sensing the next text "I'm paying"

"Why are you doing that for? Haven't you just moved or something? Farlan said something about it"

"Yeah yeah but it's fine"

"But it's your birthday"

"I'm just happy someone is with me"

"That's still not an excuse"

"How?"

"You shouldn't have to pay to get people to hang around with you, if they cared that much they would be paying for themselves or at least some of it"

"I offered to pay"

"Being invited out to spend time with someone as kind as you on their birthday is a privilege, not a right" Levi nearly chokes on his drink not sure what's he's trying to say here.

"?" He types back seeing Eren didn't notice as he talks about stuff.

"I'm just saying that you make sure you're not leading yourself to be taken advantage of in the future that's all" In a way, Levi knew he was right but still a part of Levi wanted to try his best to ensure that he wouldn't lose any friends. He knew this was bad practice.

"Alright. I better get back to talking to him before he realises I'm not listening to him. Bye."

"Bye"

Levi continues talking about random stuff and how good the food tasted. A little later Eren pulled out a gift bag with his name on it and gave to Levi with a smile. With keen eyes, Levi opened it to find a box of chocolates and a holographic tiger bookmark with golden thread on it as a loop. He found them both really great and was going to enjoy using them. It wasn't much but he loved it!

"Thank you soo much Eren!"

"Really I thought you wouldn't like it but I knew you liked cats soo I went from there"

"No no no it's great!"

"Thank god" the brunette sighed. Levi went to the other side of the table and hugged him tightly as a token of his appreciation of how much he liked the gift. Levi paid the bill and walked Eren home to his dad's. On their way there the sky cleared up nicely and they just strolled down the road slowly taking in the chilly night air into their lungs when Eren grabbed his hand and came closer to Levi. Levi tries his best to react even though he hasn't a clue why he just grabbed his hand.

"God it's cold isn't it"

"Yeah"

"I really enjoyed tonight"

"That's good"

Part of Levi wanted to tell him about his internal feelings, about him being born as a woman. He also wanted to comment on the fact Eren was holding his hand all of a sudden. Wanted to ask why he's behaving like this for with someone he barely knows "Levi"

"Yes Eren"

"Is it true what you said about not having someone to spend time with on your birthday?"

"Yeah" Levi went quiet

"Can you maybe tell me about what happened to you when you were young...or maybe what happened at your old school?"

Levi stopped straight in his tracks and looked down at the pavement. Eren walked back towards him and took his hand. "Eren where did you hear about that?" He said quietly "why are you questioning my childhood all of a sudden?"

"I asked Farlan when I first met you if he knew anything worth sharing about you since you don't ever talk about yourself but don't worry he didn't say anything"

"I'm sorry Eren but I can't tell you and I may never will. Farlan is the only one who knows and is sworn to secrecy to keep it hidden whatever may happen between us, friends or not"

"It's ok Levi you don't have to say anything, I'm fine not knowing, you tell me when you're ready"

"Don't invade my business Eren" Levi sighs not realising the harshness he's done it with "just don't"

The rest of the walk was quiet after what happened earlier. Eren kept tight hold of his hand giving it a quick rub with his thumb now and again to help Levi relax cause Levi looked not so good. Levi wanted to slap his hand away but wasn't in the mood to cause a scene. He didn't even know why he was doing this for. Once they reached Eren's dad home he gave Levi a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last thing Levi wanted to happen.

It was weeks later and Christmas was soon approaching. They are planning to hang out as they did for Levi's birthday on October 18th but alongside his family for some reason. He didn't know why he was being invited to meet his family but brushed it off as being friendly. First impressions are very important so that's why he's going to try his best to impress them because he only gets one chance to do so. This day, it was so hot outside, and the humidity was off the chart. Damn global warming.

He arrived at Eren's for ten to see him waiting outside his house for him. Levi walked up to him with a smile with his present. He returned a smile also. "Where's Mikasa?" It turns out she wasn't invited to this occasion.

The meet the family thing happened and when it was over Eren asked him something. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure why not" They went to this park and Eren pushed him on the swings and the tire. Levi thought about his friendship with Eren and thought about what it would be like if he was able to hang around with Farlan and Erwin. This really felt uncomfortable to Levi, the way Eren acts. This was further stressed by what happened on the swings.

"You seem very awkward there Levi"

"I...yeah...I just really haven't swung before really" he admits drinking some water out of his bottle of water Kuchel packed for him in case he was thirsty.

Eren leans back on the swing as he moves forward, face turning into a smirk as the wind sways his hair everywhere. "You're cute when you're confused"

Levi in utter shock literally chokes on his water spitting it out. It runs down his chin and neck. "W-What!?"

Eren places his face on the chain facing Levi. He smiles at him gently. "I said that you're cute when you're confused" Levi doesn't notice his face heating up by the second due to complete confusion and nerves "haha and when you're embarrassed too by the looks of it"

"Why are you saying this for?" Levi stands up.

"Because I want to" he laughs "just telling the truth"

"Man...the hell....I'm not gay" he lies and watches Eren stand up and walk over to him. The brunette looks down at him.

"I'm not stupid you know" he smirks and uses his sleave to slowly wipe the mess off Levi's face he'd forgotten about in the moment. Levi just widens his eyes "I see the way you look at me...plus you let me hold your hand"

"Because I was wondering what you were thinking of doing that and didn't want to cause a scene. I'm straight"

"You're a bad liar" he adds "I've looked at your Facebook profile in the details bit, it's set to interested in men"

"T-That's set to private! You wouldn't be able to know that"

"I know I was just lucky enough the time I was asking Farland about you I was looking there too. You must have been checking your information was up to date and must have made it public for a few seconds. I was the one who accidentally got to see it"

Levi doesn't know what to say. "Oh...ok"

Eren started slowly bent over getting closer to him. "Levi" He whispered

"What?" He returned just as quietly "I don't have bird shit on me, do I?

"I" He was really close now, Levi could feel his breath. Levi was half a second away from sending his leg flying up between his legs once he realised what he was trying to do. Levi gasps pushing him away staring at his chest. He waits a second before removing both hands from Eren's chest.

"No" Levi gasps when he did that initial movement before continuing with the rest "I don't want that"

"I...." he breathed "Think we should head back....that's what I was going to say silly" He grabbed Levi's hand and walked in front of him. His face was hidden by his hair and he looked troubled. When they reached his place, they said bye, Eren being more quiet than usual whilst doing so. Levi was almost certain he tried to kiss him back there and was now sat on his bed unsure about what to do. He could just say he wants to be friends or he could say things the easy way by coming out to him. Levi hoped he didn't have feelings for him.

Levi lays thinking about this. "Does he love me?" He says out loud "but I don't love him"

He feels his phone buzz thinking it's Eren trying to defend himself or something. It's not. It's Farlan.

"Levi I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"Are you free for me to call you?"

"Yeah I'm free"

A second later his phone rings on fb messenger and Levi answers straight away. "What's up Farlan?"

"Levi I've found something out"

"What?"

"Well I was talking to Erwin about the usual stuff then I started talking about this girl I was seeing and going into detail about what we were doing during sex...so I ask him wanting to know the details for you of course, what he's into...then I found something out."

"Well?"

"He's straight Levi" he explains and Levi widens his eyes "he just said he likes girls....loudly actually...God the guy didn't seem to like me asking that...Jesus...."

"Farlan I need to go...I've got things to do," he said and clumsily put the phone down without looking at it. He sits quietly placing his right hand over his mouth so his fingertips are below his left eye. He doesn't realise but he blinks once then twice and a third time. He pulls his hand away after feeling something on it and looks down to see its wet. He widens his eyes cursing knowing exactly what he's started to do. "Shit!...w-what am I doing!?...stop...Levi...stop it" he whispers trying to calm himself but feels the quick inhale of a cry come to him. He tries wiping his eyes "Stop...ha..it" but as much as he tries he can't stop himself from letting the tears flow as he is crying over the fact Erwin is in fact attracted to women.

Levi just lays down turning onto his right side, his hand going back to rest next to his face and head buried into the pillow. He just continues to cry into his knuckles feeling so fucking stupid for getting like this. He feels stupid because he forgot about the possibility of him being straight. He hears a knock on his door making him panic. "Levi I made you a cup of tea" his mother adds outside his door.

"I'll...get it in a minute...thanks," he said trying to sound like he hasn't been crying "just leave it outside...don't come in...I beg"

"Huh? Are you indecent baby? I'm I interrupting something private here?"

"No no...just leave me be for a little while please" he strains

"Ok then...if you're doing something important and if you want to keep it a secret then just know that your tea is here behind your door...try not to forget it baby" Kuchel adds starting to lean down to put the steaming cup down. She is stopped halfway by the small sound of a cry and stays listening for a moment just to clarify what she heard was in fact the sound of small cries coming from her son's room. She immediately stands back up and opens the door cup in hand worried "Levi?"

Levi turns and they are face to face. She sees his eyes are red and full of tears. "Mum I told you not to come in here" Levi adds not realising he's raising his voice a little "please leave me alone"

"Baby what's wrong? Are you having bad thoughts?"

"No its nothing" Levi adds turning back around for her to sit down on his bed.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. If it was, in fact, nothing you wouldn't be crying right now" she smiles "do you want to tell me what's the matter?"

"He's straight" Levi sighs, "Farlan told me"

"Who?"

"This guy that I like"

"Your friend Eren?"

"No not him...he's a different situation apparently. It's this guy Erwin, he's Farlan's friend."

"Oh, I see, for how long?"

"Since my first week. We've been sort of secretly texting each other without Farlan or Eren knowing"

"Why sweetie?"

"Don't get mad but Farlan sort of left me alone for a little while before I managed to befriend Eren. He knew from looking that I like his friend and walked off with him not wanted to deal with me to be all over him. Farlan doesn't really want us talking together and I didn't want Eren to know that I'm more interested in talking with someone else than him."

"So you love this Erwin person?"

"Yes..."

"And you've just found out he likes girls from what I can see?"

"Yeah...I know I'm acting stupid right now"

"No I wouldn't say stupid Levi, I would just say you're disappointed. You said something about Eren, explain what that's about."

"I think he loves me. I'm sure he tried to kiss me today"

"Well go out with him, he seems a lovely boy"

"But I don't want to go out with Eren, I want to go out with Erwin"

"I know that but you could give it a try"

"I don't love him"

"Does he know your....you know?"

"He doesn't"

"I mean if you do go ahead and go out with him make sure you tell him first, for you're own safety of course"

"I know that it's not right to not inform them.....can I at least see a picture of this Erwin person?" Levi groans picking his phone up and showing her a picture from Erwin's Facebook. "Damn he is handsome...Farlan told you he's straight right? Get him to ask if he likes older women"

"You're not funny!" Levi adds bursting out into tears again. Kuchel sees and immediately leans down to hug him from behind.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry! I was only joking!"

A few days later Levi found out what was the matter. Levi was in his final french lesson of the year before they broke up for Christmas and he was sitting next Eren in the front of the class. Levi was tired after many nights of trying to come to a conclusion about what was up with Eren. Not to mention thinking of a way to get him to step back a little since the guy was sort of in his face all the time. Anyways they were doing a worksheet and helping each other out when they needed it. Eren turned to him. "Levi are you ok? you have some serious eyebags over there!"

"It's fine Eren" Around near the end of the lesson Eren interrupted him from what he was doing by tugging at his sleeve and Levi looked at him. "What?"

"I-I..need to tell you something"

"Well?" Levi questions. He told him to come closer as he didn't want anyone hearing. He mumbles something Levi doesn't here. "Sorry, could you say that again, I didn't catch that." Once again Levi doesn't understand. "I can't understand you!, here write it down" He took his planner and wrote something down. Levi took it back and looked down.

"I will," he said, "I will what?"

"Not so loud! And that's not what it says" Eren said and Levi looked again.

"I u?" He tries "Milk? Tennis?.............umbrella?"

"I...like you..." he whispered

"Cat?" He continued not realising yet "Watermelon? Jap-What?!?" A few seconds passed "Wait..what?" Levi moved his head back up to face him. He wasn't sure if he heard that correctly and watched as Eren moved so his hair was hiding his face a little.

"I like you Levi" he whispered and Levi widened his eyes as he said this and at that moment all the pieces had finally joint together. He actually did like him.

'Oh for fuck sake!' He said internally 'what the hell do I say now?'

"Oh....nice to know," Levi says nodding whilst having a moment in his head. Levi stayed quiet and Eren moved the hair that was covering his face and when his face was revealed Levi saw a bright red face and half-lidded eyes looking up at him from down where he was. Levi felt like telling that guy to piss off with that puppy dog face.

"Well...Levi, do you want to go out with me?" He questioned keeping his head down.

"Ummm...." Levi added blankly, he didn't know what to say. Levi had to tell him about it, he's a biological woman and can't fool him like this. Not to mention he doesn't fucking love him.

"It's ok...you can tell me later or call or text me" he smiled. He got up and left for home rather quickly as the bell had just rung. Levi sat there trying to comprehend what had just happened.

'Eren likes me?' He thought 'I guess I need to talk to him...then again...I could just leave him be.......but he might not want to talk to me again.....I need friends though...ughhhh I'll go catch up to him'

He ran out that school like there was no tomorrow and down the long road that was next to the school. He was bumping into people and he couldn't care less at this moment as he had to get to him. Levi approached the bus stop where he normally is but he was nowhere to be seen. He ran down towards where he lives and in the distance, Levi could see a figure quickly walking along. Levi recognised the brown hair, he sped up trying to reach him.

He took a deep breath "Eren!" He shouted loudly making sure he could hear him.

He stopped and turned around to see Levi. "Huh, Levi?" He said looking confused and surprised at the same time. Levi was prepared to turn him down in the nicest way possible by saying he didn't want to ruin a friendship with romance and that but he saw the way he was looking at him and swallowed. He looked so hopeful to Levi. Levi was about to say no when a thought crossed his mind. 'What if he's so embarrassed he doesn't want to look at me anymore, all my friends are his friends' Levi couldn't risk that and decided what to do.

"Yeah..." He said walking up to Eren "I will go out with you" He opened his arms and they both hugged each other tightly.

"Thank god!" He said tightening his grip. "I thought you hated me now, I was frightened you didn't feel the same"

"Never," Levi said, "I feel the same." Those words, he knew they were lies but inside Levi felt as he had someone who would stay with him and not leave. He knew this was a horrible thing to do, Eren was just his friend, a friend he didn't want to lose like the rest. Levi recognised that his chances with Erwin were slim now but there would always be a chance in the future if Eren began to lose the love for him.

Eren let go slightly and placed his head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy!" He whispered into Levi's shoulder.

"Me too Eren, me too" Levi lied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A so-called date and Levi wishes he was straightforward.

It was Christmas eve and after the events of Eren confessing his love to Levi, Eren decided for them that the first thing they should do was tell their closest friend. It would be better than her finding out after 2 weeks off he said and Levi, not wanting this but didn't want to upset him just nodded and went with his plan. So they told Mikasa before they broke up for Christmas break. They were leaving their P.E lesson and had just finished getting changed to go for a break. He and Eren looked at each other and nodded walking up to her. "Hia!" She smiled

"Mikasa there is something we need to tell you" they put on stern faces.

"We don't know how you will take this but" Eren started "We're going out!" There was a moment of silence until Mikasa's mouth started to form into the biggest smile Levi had seen her make.

"OH MY GOD!!!!SOO CUTE!!!!AAWWWAHHH!!!" she squealed shaking her hands all over the place and jumping up and down.

'What the fuck is she doing? Just smile you idiot' Levi thinks trying not to frown

"I think she's ok with it" Levi whispered. Eren smiled and nodded.

"I'M SOO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!!!!!" She screamed

"Calm down Mikasa we don't want the whole school hearing about this" Eren retorted

"Yeah exactly we don't want anyone else finding out," Levi said not wanting Erwin to find out.

"OK then prove it!" She smiles and Eren and Levi looked at each other with wide eyes. "Eren kiss him" He got closer to Levi and Levi started to panic. Levi didn't want this at all. He slightly shook his head fast so Eren got the idea. But he didn't get it. He got closer and closer nearly joining mouths.

*BeeeooBeeoo*

"AH!" Eren said as he pushed him away from him. Levi breathed deeply, gaining his senses. He was thankful for the fire alarm.

"Oh no the fire alarm, oh well let's go!" He laughed loudly and ran off catching his breath and fast-beating heart. That was so close. As for Farlan, he found out when the fire alarm had finished and Levi and Eren had gone somewhere secluded from everyone else since they still had 40 minutes left of lunch.

"OK EVERYONE IT WAS JUST A ACCIDENT IT WENT OFF, YOU CAN RETURN TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING," the headmaster said. Levi began looking for everyone when Eren came out of the crowd and pulled him off to somewhere. When they stopped they were underneath the P.E department in the place with a lot of bricks but right in the corner so no one could see them.

Eren wrapped his arms around him and buried his head into his neck. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He pleaded

"Why?" Levi asked

"I could see that look on your face, I could tell you really didn't want to do that." He hugged him tighter.

"Yeah don't do that" he breathed and saw Eren looked upset. He internally cursed. He has to make him feel better, reluctantly. "Eren If I do something will you not tell anyone?"

"Of course not" he returned

"Good" Levi returned and let go of him and held his hand. "Here" Levi stood on his tiptoes. He had kissed Eren on his cheek and when he pulled away Eren placed his hand on where he had done so. He smiled at Levi. "Happy now?"

"Yeah" he laughed "Now let me return the favour haha." Eren leaned down and kissed Levi's right cheek very softly.

"Haha ok Eren" he sighed wafting him away and he wouldn't stop planting kisses in that same spot over and over again. Levi placed his hand on the side of his face sort of pushing him away. He didn't think this was all too bad, starting to warm up to the guy you're already dating. "Ha stop it haha"

"I'm not going to stop Levi haha" he laughed

"Well well, what this?" A voice said out of the blue and they both turned around to see Farlan standing there. "Getting a little intimate there are we Levi? Good for you! Congrats you guys, now let me leave you two alone" He walked off and let them be. "Oh and don't worry I won't say anything to anyone" he shouted before he was gone out of sight.

Eren laughed "Well that was awkward," Eren said

The last week of school was great, he had spent time with Eren alongside a squealing Mikasa. Eren wasn't keen on telling anyone so he strictly told him not to tell Eren's parents and any more friends about their relationship. Levi did what he said. Though he had to explain somethings, first to his mother. The moment he walked in from agreeing to date him Levi walks into the kitchen to see his mother making their tea time meal. He only said the following.

"Mam....I've sort of fucked up"

Kuchel turns to him wiping her hands on a tea towel. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going out with Eren as of 15 minutes ago"

"Yay I'm happy for you baby!"

"I can't believe you're happy about this"

"Eh? Why? Shouldn't I be happy you're in a relationship?"

"Normally yes but in this case, you're not supposed to be...I don't love him"

"Then why are you dating him?" She questions and sees him walk off rolling his eyes. She turns off the stove and follows him to the bottom of the stairs before watching him sort of storm up them.

"Because I'm a fucking idiot that's why!"

Now when it came to Farlan in the middle of the night of the day he found out about the two. He did this during a random phonecall that dragged Levi out of his sleep. "Levi, what the fuck did I see yesterday?"

"It's not what you think"

"Errrr I think I know what I saw there! He was kissing your cheek Levi and you were letting him!"

"I didn't want it to happen..."

"Then push the bastard off!"

"I tried at first"

"So you guys are dating or what?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't know you liked him?"

"I...don't"

"..............explain Levi"

"This is one massive accident"

"Then break up with the bastard!"

"I can't! He'll be hurt!"

"He'll be more fucking hurt to find out he's just a replacement for Erwin"

"I know I know!"

"Does he even know about you being trans?"

"Well no"

"Well fucking done"

"Ah I know I've messed up you don't have to tell me"

"Do you want me to tell him you're not interested?"

"I don't want to hurt his feelings and not be able to hang out with him anyone meaning I'd be alone."

"What if he wants to do stuff?"

"I'll just refuse"

"What if he wants you to do stuff to him"

"I said I'll refuse"

"He's bout to think something is up"

"Well, what do you expect me to do Farlan!?"

"Break up with him or deal with it!"

"Deal with it? It's not like I'm going to be spreading my legs for him"

"Like I've always said if you love a man you suck him off and if you tolerate him you let him fuck you"

"What? Shouldn't that be the other way around or something???"

"It doesn't take much to lay there and take it off a guy, on the other hand, you don't know where his dick has been"

"Farlan why am I taking boy advice off you when you're straight?"

"Just because I'm not going to deal with men doesn't mean I can't give you advice."

"I guess you're right"

"So are you going to break up with him?"

"I don't even know....it's not like it'll matter since Erwin is straight"

"Yeah I know, straight and you're sad, so sad you cried for 2 hours when you found out"

"....how do you know I done that?"

"When you found out you were so upset you didn't end the call properly"

"And you stayed on the phone listening to me!? What the fuck!"

"Oh come on I was just making sure you weren't about to do something stupid over finding out"

"Did you really think I was going to try to commit suicide because he was straight, Farlan that's offensive to suicidal people"

"Do I look like I'm bothered? No? Me and my scars don't care about why someone would do it for"

"Farlan for fuck sake don't make me feel worse by talking about your bad habits, I had to deal with them when in year 5 and 6 and I still can't handle them now...I don't like thinking about losing you"

"Whatever whatever bro, you could say you did end up doing something bad in response"

"And what would that be?"

"You started going out with Eren"

"...yeah that's true. Don't you dare tell Erwin that I know and that I cried......or even that I like him!"

"Haha I won't"

Anyhow the day before Christmas came along and Eren and him took this opportunity to spend time together. Today Eren had planned the day for them and had told him to bring a light coat and to tell his parent that he was going to be back late. He did so. To tell the truth he had no idea what he had planned and was nervous, the good type of nervous for once. Levi was trapped in his thoughts when Eren came running up to him from nowhere and tackled him into a tight hug. He grinned into Levi's neck and pulled back to face him. "Hi" He smiled

"Hi" Levi also smiled back "So...what are we doing?" Eren combed his hand through Levi's hair and placed a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Just wait and see" he grinned slowly whilst patting it lightly. This should be fun. Eren and him walked to this big grassy area that had a massive pond next to it. Levi knew this place all too well, he hadn't been here for about 5 years. The last time he was here was with his dad. It wouldn't be beneficial for him to think back to those times. His mother's words of leaving things behind echoing in his head. He looked over the water to look at himself. Eren's reflection enters his sight also. Eren grabbed his hand. He shouldn't be on this date. If this even is one. He knows this.

"Levi, you ok?" He questioned

"Yeah yeah fine just...thinking" Levi admitted

"Ok then" Eren and him walked hand in hand together until they found a little dock that no fishermen were using as there were no fish there anymore. "This looks like a nice place to sit at"

"Yeah" Levi returned, they sat on the end of the dock with their legs hanging over the side. They were touching shoulders.

"Levi?" Eren questioned looking off into the surroundings.

"Yeah?"

"This place is kind of peaceful isn't it"

"Yep," he breathed laying back and closing his eyes to find Eren soon doing the same but with his body interlaced with his. Levi turned to face him.

"It's always been this way ever since then, I used to go here to relax but then I stopped around the age of 10 because it reminded me of stuff" he admitted and placed his head on Eren's chest.

"What kind of stuff?" Eren questioned whilst Levi raised his arm over his face

"Rather not say, you must think I'm horrible, We're dating now and I still can't even tell you. What's wrong with me!?" Levi panicked whilst trying to get out of Eren's grasp. He didn't tell him about being trans, he didn't know he didn't love him deeply, he wanted another more. Couldn't even explain why he had bad memories of this place. Levi felt guilty to the bone and wanted to scream.

"There's nothing wrong with you!" Eren said trying to keep ahold of him.

Whilst escaping his grip he went to lay face up covering his eyes with the back of his hands. "I don't even deserve this Eren! I'm a fucking liar!" He said more quietly "I don't deserve to be taken out!, I don't deserve to be loved!, I don't even deserve you Eren! I shouldn't be going out with you, I don't want to hurt you." Levi pointed out whilst Eren sat there with wide eyes. Eren got on top of him and forcefully held his arms back and tightened his grip so Levi couldn't move even if he tried to. "EREN WHAT ARE YOU!??!" He shouted

"You're not a horrible person"

"Get off!"

"You deserve everything you have"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do"

"No!"

"And how are you a liar?"

Levi wanted to tell him but was afraid of what might come "I should have told you before you started to like me" he added "you're going to be mortified. It'll change our relationship." The rain started pouring down out of nowhere.

"What is it? Tell me!"

"EREN IT'S RAINING!! LET'S GO!" Levi shouted

"Tell me first"

It was quiet for a moment. Levi couldn't. Erwin is straight. So he comes out to him hoping that'll scare him off. "I wasn't born like this" Levi said "I'm not biologically a man" Eren let go and moved so he was staring down at him. "And I understand if you want to break up with me because of it"

"Oh...I'm surprised but I'm not breaking up with you for it...I don't care since I'm bi" he's bi. Fucking fantastic... "I get the best of both worlds"

".....don't say that last thing.....it sounds weird"

He watched him smile to himself "You're smart, kind and beautiful" and Levi thought he's a pain in the arse but didn't have the guts to tell him to fuck off.

"Ah....thanks!"

"You're exactly what I want and need Levi, When I first met you I saw you staring from across the classroom and when I saw that kind person you were I had to speak to you and get to know more about you. When I first sent that message I thought you weren't going to answer thinking it was a joke but thank god you did as it brought us together. Levi, I love you so much you can't even understand, now please stop bringing yourself down as it hurts me as well seeing you suffer. I love you ravioli haha" he laughed with a smile

"Eren we've been going out for like 5 days. Hold the sappy shit and love confessions until later....but thank you....but...that's the issue....I'm sorry Eren but....I.....don't love you....there is this other person..and I really really like him...like I love him..but he's straight I found out....and that's why I said yes..for the last few months when I've seen you try and get closer to me I wanted to tell you this...I was scared of how you'd react...I care for you a lot but I'm not sure if I can myself to leave my past feelings for this person behind" Levi sighs a little.

"I understand...though I do think this could work, baby steps that's all we need to do and maybe...just maybe...you could feel the same about me in time."

"Yeah" Levi sighs "I'll try...I'm sorry if I've upset you" Eren then stands up and picked him up bridal style without notice and ran to a massive thick tree that was out of the way of the rain. They sat there for a while with Levi's head on his lap looking up at him whilst Eren played with his hair as Levi messed around with his other hand. "Eren it's stopped raining"

"Levi"

"Yeah?"

"It's OK....thank you for at least letting me know...I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable by doing things you don't want to do." He adds "Levi are you still up for the rest of today? and do I not tell anyone the whole trans thing?"

"Yeah, could you do that? I can't have people finding out" He asked, "and I don't think we should carry on the day, we're soaked." Eren nodded and helped him up and they brushed themselves down. Eren walked him home hand in hand and dropped him off around the corner from his house. "I'll see you later ravioli " he whispered hugging him and they headed their own ways.

Levi called Farlan straight away "The bastard is bisexual"

"Who? Erwin?"

"No Eren you boob!"

"How'd you find that out?"

"Long story but I told him I was trans and I didn't love him hoping he'd leave me alone and he went ahead and was like I LoVe yOu I aCcEpT yOu wE cAn mAkE tHiS wOrK"

"At least he didn't try and kill you"

"Then he was like, it's fine I'll have the best of both worlds" Levi explains and hears him snort on the other line "stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry that last thing sent me, but still that's how couples talk to each other so it sounds cringy...you wouldn't be complaining if it was big brows"

"I'm aware of that you tit, It's just because it's him who's doing it.

"Did you say you wanted to break up?"

"No I said I understand if you want to break up with me...the bastard couldn't care! What do I do?"

"You could cheat on him"

"Don't be daft I'm not that type of person"

"But you have eyes for someone else Levi???"

"Window shopping is different from cheating"

"Yeah but most people don't get a handbag they hate when they can't afford the one they like"

"Stop with your metaphor bullshit..."

"Whatever just break up with him because the guy won't give up by the looks of it" Farlan adds before ending the call.

Levi just sighs looking down at his phone. ".....for fuck sake I'm screwed"

"Language Levi" he hears from behind the door beside him knowing his mother just heard everything as she was sitting in the living room. Levi just does a dramatic groan flinging his head back as he drags himself up the stairs. He's screwed indeed and Levi decides to do one thing as he falls face-first onto his bed sick of everything he's gotten himself into. He texts Erwin.

"Erwin distract me for a little while"

"Bad day?"

"Awful"

Levi doesn't say he was on a date or whatever. Just basically said he was out with Eren and had him standing out in the rain making him get soaked and he had just got back in. Erwin just wanted him to dry off and get changed before continuing to talk. They proceed to talk for the next 5 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eren sleeps over, Levi hates that this happening, so much in fact that he experiences some odd things.

A week later when January 1st came along Levi was in a bit of a state. Somehow this was happening. He doesn't know how, but it is. Eren is spending the night at his and was pretty happy about it. Here's how this came to happen. It was late at night the day beforehand, about 11 mins 30 seconds before Levi would come downstairs to celebrate the new year with his mum. He was speaking to Eren over the phone with the door closed just in case his mum heard him speaking to him in that way. A fake lovey-dovey way he was trying to get to work with Eren and him. It wasn't the best on Levi's part and he knew Eren knew that Levi was trying his best here due to the circumstances he had told Eren on their time out on Christmas eve. They were talking about the usual stuff about how their days were and just random stuff like they always do. It was then when Eren suggested it. "Levi"

"Yeah"

"Could I maybe stay over some time?" He asks and Levi froze because he wasn't expecting that at all. "Levi?"

"Urm....let me go ask my mum, one min" Levi ran downstairs and opened the door to see her watching a documentary on the wonders of steam trains. He approached her cautiously. "Mum, can Eren stay over some time?"

Kuchel looked at him with a smile "Of course he can" She questioned, "You two figure out a date ok Hunny." She smiled at him and Levi went back upstairs to lay back on the bed. He quickly picked the phone up and then checked that Eren was still on the line.

"Hi again Eren," he said

"Hi, what did they say?" He questioned

"She said that you could"

"That's great Levi!"

"What day do you think would be best?" Levi questioned

"Mmmmm tomorrow would be good"

"Yeah it would since we can use the time now to get stuff sorted for when you're over Eren"

"Great it's sorted! what shall I bring?"

"Er....clothes for the next day, toothpaste, toothbrush"

"What about PJs? Did you forget or would you rather want me sleeping naked? Bet you would "

".....God, please bring something to wear"

"Mmm" Eren questioned

"Just bring something you can sleep with"

"I'm talking to it" Eren smirked and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Sleep wearing it! something you can wear to sleep in!" Levi said

"Ok haha," he laughed "tomorrow it is then!" Eren announced.

When Eren arrived Levi helped him carry his stuff to his room. It wasn't until then that Levi realised that this was the first time that he had been in his room for a while in fact since he had decorated a little and hung some things up on the walls. Eren placed his stuff on the floor to look back at him eyeing the walls.

"Something caught your eye Eren?"

"I didn't know you drew," Eren said with a smile

"Yeah I do but those ones are kind of old and I haven't drawn in a while so I don't know how any will turn out if I draw them again" Levi admitted, "are they ok?"

"Can I just ask something?" Eren asked "yeah they are"

"Go ahead"

"What kind of art style is that?"

"Manga"

"Like that Japanese stuff?"

"Yeah"

Eren then pointed to one right in the corner hidden away from the rest of them.

"Who's this character called?"

"Oh that's a character I made up"

"Is it a boy or a girl? I can't tell"

"It's a boy"

Eren paused for a few seconds looking closer before returning with "is that you?"

"Err yeah," Levi said quietly and Eren turned back to him and gently held his face looking deep into Levi's eyes. "For some reason, I just feel like I'll know what I'll look like when I finally do start hormones"

"I can just see it now" he smiled "I can't wait to see you when it happens"

"Ah thank you" Levi smiled

"Are you good at drawing people?"

"I do like to try sometimes but they aren't so great as what you can see here but these ones aren't even good"

"Could you maybe...draw me?"

"I...er...well I could try but don't expect anything great though Eren" Levi added, "this isn't that one scene from Titanic." They ended up with an interesting result after 20 minutes that wasn't too bad.

It was around 7 pm when he and Eren were carrying pillows and blankets down to the tent Levi had prepared for them earlier that day. "Eren can you grab those pillows for me?"

"Yeah!"

They had set everything out nicely, blankets on to sleep on top of and ones to cover up with. 2 pillows and a glow stick just in case they needed some light. It was time to change and they did so taking turns to change within Levi's room waiting for the other to finish before going in. Levi waited outside for Eren. Levi was wearing a black vest and bottoms. When Eren came out he was wearing a button-up top and bottoms. Eren looked intently at him making Levi groan. "Don't look there! I don't like wearing tight-fitting things on my top half for bed. So..don't make a deal out of this." Levi knows for a fact he is able to see the shape of his chest when looking from the side. He hates the bastard is looking and walks past him covering his chest with the pillow frowning.

"Sorrrryyyy"

They went downstairs and climbed inside to see Kuchel soon follow them.

"If you guys have any problems make sure to tell me ok whatever time it is and I hope it doesn't rain," she said

"Right," they both said in unison

"It hopefully won't," Levi said

"See you both in the morning then!" She smiled

"Bye" Eren waved

"See you mum" Levi smiled

Eren and him sat talking for a little bit talking about completely random and crazy stuff until they decided to play some music. The song was 'Better than I know myself' by Adam lambert. Once the song had finished Eren showed him a video using Levi's phone of a man making a very calorie-filled pizza that had his face turning. It was around 11 and they started to feel sleepy so they both tucked themselves in and wished each other a good night.

Levi fell off to sleep and found himself within a dream. There was darkness and he couldn't see. Levi could feel something around him but didn't know what it was. It brushed against him and it was cold, very cold, freezing almost. The next thing he knew from within the darkness he heard something. It sounded like him but different. "Get away from him, it's not meant to be, it can't be him, in the end, it has to be Erwin...you need to be with him...I beg of you whatever happens between you and Erwin..it has to be him...for the sake of everyone.......The cycle must continue."

"Levi?" Something called out "Levi what's wrong!? LEVI!??!" It shouted

"AHHH!" Levi immediately woke up to see Eren looking at him from above, he lunged towards him feeling him in his grasp and held on tightly. "Eren...hah...Eren!"

"You ok?!?!"

He held onto him tighter.

"EREN!"

"Do I need to get someone?!?!"

"Hah...Don't!"

Levi pulled away to meet eyes with him. He looked at him in a concerned way. He placed his forehead on Eren's chest; staying there for a little bit trying to catch his breath. He moved a hand up to Levi's head patting it a little.

"Levi, did you have a panic attack?"

"I'm not sure" Levi adds and then Eren pulled him against him more and lay down with Levi resting his head next to Levi's. They interlocked hands while facing each other. Levi felt calm again and his heart was thumping softly. Eren then pulled him closer and they lay arm in arm in silence, looking at each other. Levi couldn't be arsed to try and avoid his affection. "what was your dream about Levi?"

"Nothing important. It's best if you don't ask."

Eren grabbed his hand with one of his. "Levi can I just ask one more thing, you don't have to respond if you don't want to" Eren started

"Go ahead"

"I want to kiss you Levi" he admitted and Levi widened his eyes.

"Eren I haven't kissed anyone before" he whispered

"Wait you haven't!?!?"

"No, I haven't "

Eren did a nervous laugh in response. "Well, could I maybe be the one to take it..." Levi has to stop himself from pulling a cringed face.

Levi felt a hand move onto his knee and also saw Eren looking at him almost judging the situation. Levi thinks back to his dream and pulls away slightly. "No.....I'm not ready to do that with you"

"But it's just a kiss?" Eren questioned, "it's not like I'm asking to touch you...this isn't about the other person right?"

"I-I don't care....it's not...just don't question it Ere-" Levi doesn't have time to finish his sentence before Eren breaks the boundary and kisses him without any notice. "What the fuck!" He adds pushing him off red-faced and frowning from the embarrassment "I just told you not to do that you fucking idiot! Fuck you!"

"Haha sorry how was it?"

"Sweet" Levi said quietly while blushing from embarrassment and anger "Really sweet." So sickeningly sweet it turned his insides a little in not a good way. He turns around so he's not facing him.

"Are you mad?"

"What do you think?" Levi scoffs

"Come on man it was only a kiss...."

Levi turns his head around to speak "I don't care Eren...I told you not to and you've just straight-up ignored me"

"Is it a tranny thing?"

Levi drags his hand over his face groaning "I can't believe you just fucking said that..."

"Was that wrong?"

"Of course it was wrong...wrong just like you staring at my chest back there and giving me a half-arsed apology"

"I don't understand Levi....it just a kiss... I don't understand why you're so pissed off"

"I....just don't want people touching me like that, alright? I don't want people invading my space...and no it's not a trans thing...I just don't want it....to be honest, I feel uncomfortable you always putting your arms around me or before when you interlaced our bodies....it makes me uneasy."

"Would it be different if I was that guy? If it wasn't me?"

"Eren don't suggest that....that's not the case"

"But why don't you want me to touch you at all"

"I just don't ok....don't question it"

"Levi, can I tell you something?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Of course Eren" Levi answered, he was ready to respond to whatever he would throw at him.

"Levi my dad found out about us" he stated after a few seconds silence.

"What! How?" Levi said widening his eyes turning to face him.

"He went through my messages and found the ones off you"

"Did he tell your mum?" Levi asked

"No he said he wouldn't but he's left me and my mum, Levi, he said to my face he didn't want to be near his son if was I was dating a someone like you," he said.

"Eren-"

"Levi am good to you?"

"Yes of course"

"I don't make you feel sad?"

"Never"

"I make you feel loved?"

"Yes Eren"

"You love me right?" He asks and Levi is in half a mind to tell him to shut up for the rest of the night but the thought of upsetting him even more made him feel terrible. Especially because he's literally just kissed Levi and is staying in his home right now. He can't. This is a mess.

"Yep...Eren, if you're trying to make yourself look like the victim or some shit after what's happened tonight I suggest you stop. If you're lying I swear to fucking god..."

"Swear to god what?"

"I'm not going to be happy" Levi sighs "joking about family members doing stuff like that or anything similar in fact is really messed up."

"Mate you're acting like you've been dragged up from some shit house with some terrible life. You haven't. You live a good house with a kind mother who has a good job...all you could argue is that you grew up without a dad because he died when your mam was pregnant. Open your damn eyes and stop acting selfishly."

"How the hell am I selfish just because I won't let you touch me!?" Levi ends up gritting back at him seeing Eren's phone light up next to his. It's only for a second or two but Levi gets to know everything. A notification saying he had a message off his dad and the words

"how's everything at Levi's?"

Eren doesn't see the flash and within a second Levi is gritting his teeth. "Liar! I've just seen what came up on your phone! You son of a bitch if I was that type of person I'd beat the shit out of you right now! How dare you try and act like things aren't ok, how dare you lie to me!"

"Babe I was only trying to make you feel better by saying I had shit too"

Levi pins his arms down "Bastard don't you dare try and think you're trying to help me! Don't make things into a fucking joke you child! You don't know FUCKING anything about my FUCKING LIFE Eren!"

"I do know that you're a touchy tranny babe"

Levi climbs on top of him wanting to beat the shit out of him if he had the courage. He leans down starting to talk. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't fucking love you little shit!" He grits heaving at the brunette right in his face "who the fuck do you think you are!"

Eren looks up at him "you're so cute when you're angry" he smiles and Levi feels his eyes swell up knowing he's taking the piss out of him. He gets off him and lays down not wanting to speak to him.

"...what the fuck is wrong with you? I hate you..." Levi adds after a few minutes just managing to fight back the urge to cry.

"If you hate me that much...go on...tell me you want to break up...I'll leave you alone," Eren says and Levi is about to say it but the words won't come from his mouth as much as he tries "what's wrong? You suddenly have nothing to say?"

"Fuck you!" Levi shouts pinning his arms down "god I want to beat the shit out of you"

"I doubt you could" he smirks and with that, without any effort Eren lifts his arms up. Levi tries to keep them down but it is useless. "Fight me you little bitch"

Levi in a fit of rage goes to stand up and storm inside the house. Though before he has the chance to get on both feet Eren pushes him onto his back. Levi pounces forward to push him back but is left helpless as they both start fighting in this tent. Levi kicks Eren in the stomach and Eren pushes him back down for Levi to hit Eren's arms leading to Eren flipping him so Levi lay back in his original position before he went and confronted him. Levi's arms are now pinned back and he looks at Eren widening his eyes. Eren cages Levi's body in with his body looming above him. "G-Get off!"

Eren lowers his head down so Levi has no other choice than to look at him. "You know Levi...it's legal for 2 underage people to do it... the police wouldn't even care...we could do this right here...right now....and nobody would care. You said nothing about you touching me after all."

"Eren no-mmff!" Levi is cut off by a hand going over this mouth. He starts to panic, his arms trying to get his single hand holding them down off of him.

"I'm going to tell you exactly how this is going to happen" he harshly says into his ear "I'm going to take my hands off of you and you will not try and run away or try to scream out. If you do that or try and tell your mother I will make sure everyone in that damn school of ours will know your dirty little secret that's between your legs." Levi feels himself start to choke up. "I'm going to take my left hand and grab your right and put it anywhere I want on my body. Do you understand?" Levi is frozen in place unable to respond as this happens. Eren takes his hands off him and Levi wants to scream and run away. He tightly grabs his hand and lays down next to him on his side. Eren shoves Levi's hand down his pants and a small cry has his spare hand coming back to clasp his hand on his mouth to keep him quiet. Levi sobs unable to make any noise. Eren brings his pants down and makes Levi's head face him as he moves Levi's hand on his hardening dick. He has him pumping his dick groaning with each movement of his hand. He watches the look on the raven's face. Wet, wide eyes and shaky breath hitting the palm of his hand that covers his mouth. "You're crying face is so cute...it just makes me want to touch you" His hand moves from his mouth and without any notice grabs him between his legs. Levi screeches.

And opens his eyes. He opens his eyes and blinks seeing it's day time and Eren is beside him laying down, playing on his phone. Eren sees him and smiles "oh hey sleepy head you're mum came in about 10 minutes ago to see if we were ok and saw you were still asleep."

Levi nods sitting up, he looks down at his lap. "Eren when did I fall asleep last night?" He questions not sure what's real or not.

"When I called you a touchy tranny and you lay back down" he adds "I'm really sorry about that by the way, I shouldn't have ignored your feelings" Levi feels horrified, some of the massive argument didn't happen, no fighting in the tent and most importantly he wasn't forced into anything by Eren. Though realisation and real-life emotions soon catch up to him realising what he's done.

He dreamt about being assaulted by Eren.

He just stays looking at his lap as Eren still plays on his phone. Eren by chance glances up at him and after a second notices something that makes his heart stop for a moment in panic. "Levi, are you crying?" He says sitting up slowly "you're shaking too!"

Levi gasps feeling his eyes and wiping them. "Shit....fucking Shit" he curses and Eren touches his shoulder, he slaps it off in a panic. They both look at Eren's hand then at the other's eyes within a split second. "No...no no no...Eren just don't touch me right now...I mean it please please" Eren doesn't say a word but watches as Levi sits there trying to calm himself down. Levi feels beyond embarrassed.

When he does calm down they walk into the living room to see Kuchel sitting there watching TV. She takes one look at Levi and turns it off even though you couldn't tell by looking at him that he'd been upset. "Levi....upstairs now"

"What? I'm supposed to be walking him home"

Kuchel repeats herself "upstairs now baby"

"But-"

"Now baby," she says and Levi just nods heading upstairs. A few seconds pass and Kuchel listens out for the sound of Levi's bedroom door. When she hears it she turns to Eren.

"See....you later," Eren says to Kuchel and goes to turn around to leave.

"You stop right there," she says firmly and Eren turns back around widening his eyes. From behind her back, she pulls out a small walkie talkie and holds it out for him to see. "There was another of these in that tent hidden. Do you really think I wouldn't have measures in place to make sure my son was safe after he'd mentioned to me how you liked to try and kiss him all the time when you were with him? Don't ever try and meddle in my family's business ever again! Or call my son selfish you piece of shit! I have half a mind to never let you speak to him ever again after you purposefully ignored his boundaries and kissed him then called him names. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAPPEN BECAUSE OF YOU DOING THAT! No! Because you don't need to know. All you do need to know is that if you try and hurt my son any more, I'll make sure to drag you myself to your parents and explain what you're doing. Don't EVER come in this house again unless Levi invites you in and don't even think you're going to sleep in this house again either. You mention anything to Levi about what I'm saying now and oh so help you god I'll tell you're parents you like to touch people without them wanting it. Now. get. Out!"

Levi stands at his bedroom door having just heard all that because he faked going inside to see what was going on down there. He hears the front door slam and his mother curse loudly. "Fucking hell!" He stands there not knowing why he feels scared as he hears her walk normally up the stairs. They come face to face staring at each other. She sees the look on his face. "I'm...sorry I scared you there...you're OK, right? Nothing else happened?"

Levi walks over to her and buries his head into her chest hugging her for dear life. He doesn't say anything but cries into her chest. They both know exactly why this is, it meaning more than Eren just invading his boundaries a little bit physically and a lot emotionally but they don't mention it as it's clear what feelings have come back to Levi for when he was a child. Levi doesn't mention the dream he had and Kuchel spends the morning with him trying to make him laugh but fails. As they sit on his bed, hot chocolate in Levi's hand, she just gently smiles at him not daring to touch him. "I love you, my sweet baby, I love you so much"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart with Erwin has Levi wishes he was his.

When Levi got back to school after the holidays as usual he was face to face with Farlan explaining his recent encounters with one of his lady friends.

"Wow," Levi said

"I know!, I didn't think she would be into that" he laughed

"But just please keep food to the kitchen farlan" Levi sighed

"And while we're at it have you ever asked him about his 'personal' time" he questioned

"No I haven't, I can't just ask him that Farlan!" Levi said "plus I don't want to"

"But just think, Eren could be having private time thinking about you whilst you're just sitting there twiddling your thumbs wanting to grind your bussy on pair of thick brows," he said

"Oh my god Farlan...Err you do have a point" he sighed "I'll try talking to him" Later on that day they were in I.T and Levi really wanted to find out some things, mostly what he and Farlan were talking about. It was really noisy so he could do this, though Eren is the one to bring it up.

"Levi" Eren started

"What?" He asked turning around to see him messing around in paint when they were supposed to be designing a website.

"Do you have urges?"

"What do you mean?" He said looking at him

"masturbate" He laughed and Levi widens his eyes.

"Eren we're in the middle of school stop it...weren't not talking about this after what happened on new years."

Eren adds "I do"

"Over what?" Levi bravely questioned knowing he could be digging a grave for himself.

He smiles at Levi before saying "you of course" he adds and Levi can see the shy like smile that is there on his face.

"Oh," Levi says quietly wishing he could run from this.

"So what about you?" Eren smirked, "do you think about me?"

"No," Levi said

"What do you mean no!?, who do you do it over then," he said sternly

"No no no you've got it all wrong Eren" Levi said panicking knowing he phrased his answer wrong even though it was sort of right in a way.

"If it's not me who do you do it over!??!" He asked

"I mean it's a no to the first part of the question" Levi explained and Eren got close to him.

"Wait are you saying you don't do it Levi" he whispered and Levi just sighed heavily "woah. Is it a trans problem?"

Levi shrugged "I mean I struggle to get those urges" he adds "I also can't become...umm how do I say this...wet...because I can't really relax"

"I don't think that's normal" he frowned and Levi once again sighs "Maybe it may be a thing with age, some people can't do things until their body allows you to. It's kind of funny if you think about it, you started your periods at age 10 but then you haven't got any signs of libido in you."

"I don't know Eren I feel stupid," he said "I do. I do have the libido up in my head but the mind and body aren't communicating with each other."

"Hmmm maybe next time I should call you and help you a little" he smirked and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Are you suggesting that we try phone sex Eren?" Levi questioned "is that what you mean? I don't want to do that, we're far too young and I'm not interested"

"Yeah" he smirked "being in the comfort of your own home might help you a little with it, plus nobody needs to find out." Levi just shakes his head. "Have you tried something that gives off vibrations?" He asked and Levi wants to smack him with the keyboard "you might just need something to wake it up"

"No I haven't" Levi explained "but Farlan did once suggest I find an everyday object within my house to use that vibrates and I did search the topic online on a private browser on my phone. Apparently, the bristles of an electric toothbrush that's on against your clit can do wonders but I'm a little scared to try it and it seems a bit gross to be honest...and...and plus we shouldn't be having this conversation."

"You can get those little bullet vibrator thingies from most stores" he added "you should try one"

"Ah I would but I just can't walk up to the checkout with it, too embarrassing! " Levi explained laughing nervously "I'm under 18 so I can't even buy it but thank you for the suggestion Eren...I can't even have sex until I'm 16"

"Does anyone even pay attention to that rule it's not like you're going to be arrested for having sex underage"

"Well I like to follow the rules," Levi says annoyed that the Eren in his dream was up for underage sex too.

"Give it a try again, you can think of me in your sleep" he smiled "it might work" Levi internally smirked at the idea of knowing Eren was thinking like this. He could try and think of him and see what happens, Levi did realise that Eren cares a lot for him and decides to continue the idea of trying to fall in love with him though he hates him, really hates him after what happened outside the dream. He has to keep reminding himself to stop dreams seeping into reality. 'It's not real. It didn't happen. He didn't assault you.' Keeps replaying in his mind. "while we're at it have you ever thought about when we do come to have sex?" Eren asked and a humm is all he gets since Levi really really wants to tell him to fuck off "How would it even happen?"

"I don't have a clue" Levi shrugs "about that Eren, I don't even think It would be any good...I mean there are other people with better-looking bodies than mine."

"Levi" he started

"What?" Levi asked

"I thought I said to stop insulting yourself," he said bluntly but didn't know for once this wasn't a statement of self-pity but one to turn him away from having these types of conversations with him. It clearly didn't work and he's surprised he's testing the line Kuchel set. "And plus I think you'd be a good bottom but not a top.....haha definitely not a top"

"How?" Levi frowns feeling a little offended.

"Well you fucking me with some strap on or whatever is...well...weird" he explained

"Nice to know," Levi said now wanting to bash his fucking face in. Levi in one way doesn't deserve the trouble he's got to himself into. Yes, he knows he could easily get himself out of it but still...that would be difficult.

"Just one thing I want to know," he said, "how does a guy enter a dick?" Levi's face went into some expression he couldn't explain. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Levi thinks about what Eren was saying before about wanting Levi to have a dirty dream about him and shakes his head, he's far too innocent and Levi knows too much after years of sex talk with Farlan. But he's going out with a man and doesn't know how it normally works when both people have a dick. Levi wants out. As soon as possible.

"Eren it doesn't go there! Wrong end!" Levi explained almost horrified.

"What!?!" He said shocked.

"I don't want to even think about what you've been imagining!!" Levi said

"So how do gay men have sex?" He asked

"back end Eren," he said "and I wasn't even planning on getting a dick surgically made. We would be using the front entrance not the back if it came down to it. I never want to use the back as of now"

"I don't think that would be comfortable for you Levi," he said, "since men aren't supposed to have them and all."

"It would be more comfortable than you trying to shove your dick up my backside!" He frowned "plus all trans people have different levels and variations of bodily discomfort like non-trans people do. I've just been not paying that much attention to what's there."

When night time came and Levi was done having the last of his continuous laughing fits and internal crisis after another after what Eren said about how gay sex works. He received a call off Farlan.

"How did it go?"

"Okish"

"What do you mean Okish?"

"I've got your answers"

"So..."

"He does"

"Told you so"

"He's a top"

"Hmm"

"And he said I wasn't allowed to top him because it would be weird"

"I would have punched the bastard, boring bastard needs to learn to take a fake cock up the arse."

"Kinky"

Around 20 minutes later after the call ended Levi was laying there in the dark thinking about today and what Eren said. He does it. He thinks of him. Levi thought about what must he be thinking when he is. These were the thoughts that had occupied his head. He had said that Levi should try thinking of him. Levi wanted to try it. Not try it to get off thinking of him. No, that's not the case. He tries to think so hopefully one day he could have the courage to touch between his legs in a sexual way without wanting to tear his skin off. So he could be normal and people wouldn't think he's being fucking dramatic when the topic of physical contact did come up. So his body would react normally and he could get those sexual feelings to translate themselves through his body and not just his mind. Turning onto his back and brushing the hair out his face he breathed through his nose and out his mouth trying clear his head. He closed his eyes. Levi started thinking about Eren in general. His eyes, his smile and some other things. Though Levi had tried too hard to visualise a picture with his eyes closed and accidentally dozed off to sleep.

When the dream started Levi looks around. He was standing in what seemed like emptiness, pure white emptiness. "Hmm?" He questions to himself to then hear what sounded like footsteps coming towards him. He saw a figure in the distance and squinted his eyes to see it was Eren, that's what he thought at first and as he came closer something seemed off, that's when he realised that wasn't Eren but instead Erwin. His heart was beating hard and his breath seemed uneven for some reason.

"Levi," he said approaching Levi.

"Erwin?" Levi returned and he got a little closer

"Levi" he breathed

"Erwin you ok-mm," Levi says before he's cut off as Erwin locked lips with him without a warning before pulling back then rejoining them soon after but with more force. He came closer pushing Levi backwards until he hit something. A wall. There's a second gap and Levi manages to squeeze in a quiet "Erwin stop" before they're joint once again.

'Where the hell did that come from?' Levi asked himself

Erwin rests his hands on his hips before he grabs them and moved to close the distance between them both. He slipped his tongue in and Levi's head became fuzzy. It felt so warm and Levi could feel his ability to control himself in the dream fade away second by second. 'Why does this feel odd?' Levi thinks 'my body feels odd'

They stayed like that until Levi felt him move a hand down to his thigh. He felt weird and broke the kiss. "What are you doing?" Levi said his heart beginning to race again "this is wrong, I'm not dating you...could you please not"

"Then why hasn't your subconscious woke you up yet, if you felt like this was wrong you would be awake right now" He brought his hand up and cupped Levi's face whispering to him "just enjoy this, it is what you secretly want."

He moved his hands down and squeezed his thighs. Levi whined a little becoming red in the face knowing it was the first time he made such a noise. He started tugging and squeezing each one trying to get a reaction from him. Though Levi does start to realise something as his man carries on, he was still carrying on despite what Levi said. "Erwin I do want this but...I need you to stop, now...please" Levi whispers back. This did feel embarrassing since it was a dream but he couldn't do this.

But his subconscious decides to do the worse thing it ever could do. Worse than what happened with his dream with Eren or dreams he's had before because of his insecurities. Levi's front is pressed into the same invisible wall by the blonde. "Stop" he adds and the Erwin in his dreams does the unthinkable. It happens so fast Levi doesn't have time to try and stop it. In one movement done by Erwin, Levi screams out.

He gasps waking straight up from his dream and unlike the last time is unable to control himself. He immediately breaks out into sob covering his mouth as he turns onto his side curling up into a ball. "What the fuck! W-What the fuck!" He sobs "why did that have to happen!? With Erwin of all people!" He cries against his pillow unable to breath wondering why his mind would do a complete 180° and make him have some good feelings around these intimate moments for it to suddenly turn into Erwin not listening to him and putting it inside him. He feels betrayed by his mind and by his body. Ashamed that he's acting like this now over somewhat of a dirty dream.

He feels his phone buzz a tad and picks it up to see non-other than Erwin has messaged him in the middle of the night. Levi feels a twang of anxiety hit him seeing his name. He once again reminds himself that the dream isn't real. "You up? I can't sleep"

"Yeah I'm up" he wipes his eyes

"How have things been? I haven't had the chance to talk to you since new years when I wished you a happy new year haha."

Levi doesn't want to seem like he's attention-seeking or anything but decides to be honest with himself "Shit"

"How's that? Broke your new year's resolution already haha?" Levi can't help but smile at his phone, at the blonde's attempt to cheer him up.

"No, I didn't I've just been having some bad dreams lately"

"What about if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just about people, it's nothing serious"

"I see you do you need to talk about it at all?"

"Nah I'm fine, thanks for asking"

After a moment he texts "How's Eren?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you've seemed a little off since the start of the year and not to mention when you're around him you seem off"

"Oh really? I've been fine Erwin"

"You sure? I've heard you tell him to be quiet a lot"

"He's just talking about some things I don't like to talk about that's all"

"Ah OK."

Levi says something after a few moments "Are you any good at giving advice? I would normally talk to Farlan about this stuff but it wouldn't hurt to try and say some of this to you"

"Yeah go ahead"

"How would you go about getting someone to stop doing something you don't like?"

"Tell them to stop"

"Yeah, but what if I've tried that and it hasn't worked?"

"Are you saying that's happening?"

"Sort of"

"You know you should just tell Yeager to piss off with talking to you about all this sexual shit to do with you"

Levi widens his eyes "how do you know that?"

"I had a feeling something wasn't right. You've looked miserable since the day we came back from the Christmas break. I heard him say things to suggest you two were together."

Levi can only put back a "haha"

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Kind of"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"It's bothering me but it's not causing that much stress believe me. I'm fine."

"So why are you of all people, who cares about school, still awake at half 1 in the morning on a school night? That seems like you're not fine to me"

Levi doesn't have a moment to respond before he's calling him. Levi clears his throat trying to steady himself "H-Hello" his voice sounds shit the moment he opens his mouth and he's curses going to end the call in a panic knowing will know straight away that he's upset. "s-shit gotta go"

"Wait don't!" Erwin calls and Levi stops "don't go..." after a few moments he adds something. "Have you been crying, Levi? What's wrong with your breathing?"

Levi admits to him how he's feeling "I...can't....breath" he says slowly "I...am"

"Oh shit! Are you alone?"

"M...um...ha...other...room...asleep"

"Go get her now"

"Can't...." Levi struggles "I....can't worry her...anymore"

"I'll just talk then...you know Levi I don't what's going on but I want you to know that I'm always on the other end of the phone if you need it...and I don't care if Farlan doesn't want me talking to you...he doesn't have to know we've been secretly talking...and Eren doesn't have to know either."

Erwin speaks to him. Speaks to him for an hour about whatever is on his mind. Levi doesn't respond but listens intently. Through this Levi finds out he likes Anime as he talks about his favourites to watch. He even tells him a few fucking stupid jokes to try and make him laugh. Though Levi can't think straight, he does manage to crack a smile when Erwin is doing a squeaky voice. Erwin poses a question hearing he's calmed down. "Levi?"

"Yeah?..."

"Do you want to tell me what's going on or not?"

"Eren doesn't understand boundaries" he sighs "I keep telling I don't want him touching me at times...I mean that both generally and sexually... but he doesn't listen. On new years day, he slept over at mine for a sleepover kind of thing in a tent. He kissed me when I told him not to and we ended up arguing in the tent because he just wouldn't understand why I was annoyed. Some other things were said.......and that night...I had a really really bad dream involving him....let's just say that in it...I was taken advantage of."

"Oh," Erwin says quietly

"I was shaken but then tonight....tonight I had another dream....something way worse...it wasn't about Eren but someone else...and instead of a hand over my mouth as I'm forced to touch him....it was different. It was different because for once in my life I actually felt something different when it came down to it...before things turned bad...I was content for a moment...but I stopped them...I asked them politely to stop and..." Levi hears his voice shake again.

"Levi you don't have to continue what you're saying, stop before make yourself sad again" Erwin buts in.

Levi bends over now sitting up holding his phone just away from his face with both hands. He continues the last little bit. "I...I ask them to stop and I hope they wouldn't do something like this in real life but....they push my front into a wall and-

"Levi please you don't have to say" he gently begs.

"Shoves it into me...then I woke up to break down."

The call is quiet for about 30 seconds "Levi...who was it?"

"Stranger"

"Was it really?"

"Yeah....don't worry yourself at all"

"Try and go to sleep OK, have some rest, we have school in 6 hours"

"I will Erwin" He adds and Levi goes to sleep again after finishing the call. He feels better, though a little guilty he made the blonde worry at about him so much. He knows very he can't mention any of this anymore. He can't let himself be vulnerable in front of people as surely, he believes, they will take advantage of him. If he does the past will repeat itself again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Erwin joining the group, Levi feels as if he can get even closer to him.

After 'that' happened Levi was reluctant to even try mentioning anything about having a dream to anyone, even including Farlan. Mainly because it wasn't about his boyfriend but Erwin, the one who he's trying to forget. The one who he shouldn't have dreamt about and enjoyed it for a little bit before things turned to shit. Personal troubles aside, Eren wasn't in today for some strange reason meaning that he would have a day or so to set his mind straight after what happened.

Anyways the morning came and Levi was in Chemistry with his crazy teacher who everyone thought had lost it and just his luck as they were getting their seats rearranged. Levi stood there with his bag and book in hand as she told people where to sit. As the seconds passed people sat down to their assigned seats until there were only two of them left. Levi wondered who it was since he hadn't really been paying attention to who had already sat down before them both.

Levi turned to be face to face with some eyebrows. It was Erwin. He was leaning over to look at Levi at eye level. "Erwin.," Levi said feeling himself smile a little. He'd never gotten the chance to speak with him face to face.

"Levi..." he returned and they sat down quietly. To tell the truth he both was and wasn't really happy with this but Levi knew he would have to get used to it. Also, he was nice to look at but nobody had to know that especially Eren. He also shouldn't know that himself the man beside Levi caught his eye first before Eren. "You're taking up too much space" he smirked whilst writing something.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so damn tall" Levi sighed " anyways you're halfway in the middle of the table"

"So move along" he sighed

"No" Levi groaned

"I'll get you to" he smirked

"Doubt it! " Levi sighed

After 10 minutes the results were set. "I knew I could get you to move" Erwin smirked and Levi sat with his legs on each side of a table leg while his majesty had the whole table to himself when all Levi's stuff was in the corner of the table.

He groaned. "Why!?!?" Levi said to himself whilst trying to get comfortable

"I didn't know," he said

"What?" Levi asked, "what are you going on about?"

"Farlan told me" he sighed "I didn't know you broke down in the tent not just because of that first dream but because Eren called you selfish and said you don't have a right to complain about things...  
I heard about other things too"

"Oh he..damn Farlan....just please don't tell anyone about last night" Levi laughed a little awkwardly "Also what else did you hear? He must have forgotten people were near us."

"Forgot?!?! How would you like it if you had to sit beside two lover birds who talk about their private time in the middle of class" he explained "I'm surprised anyone hasn't figured it out yet with the way he goes go on and about that thing I heard I'm not assuming it's true but is it? Is what I heard true Levi? That you're trans"

"don't tell anyone please" Levi added shushing him.

"OK then" he added giving off a smile "I feel honoured to know this detail about you Levi but you know you have all the right to tell him to shut up. Also, I felt that comment about you topping was uncalled for and rude. You sitting like this is me saying I don't like you allowing him to say these things to you."

"You don't have to tell me twice" Levi sighs. "OK, but how would you like it if you had to sit with a piece of metal between your legs!" Levi explained back "and about one of your previous points, I don't know Erwin how others don't hear! people must be deaf or something"

"I already have a piece of metal between them" he laughed "and people need to go to the doctors cause I don't understand how I'm the only one who hears these things that are said out loud"

"What?" Levi explained with confusion

"I don't understand why people can't hear you guys going on about stuff!" he explained

"No, that first thing" Levi sighed

"Oh, unlike you I have strong titanium there unlike your soft second-hand tin" he laughed

He snapped on about what he meant. "Are you....comparing MY metaphorical dick...to a can of soup!?!?" He whispered smiling with wide eyes.

"Well I'm not saying it's a piece of top-class machinery" he smirked

"Er er......." Levi stuttered "well at least my eyebrows don't take up half the room!"

"Well at least I can admit to people if something annoys me " he laughed "and you're commenting negatively about them? When I first met you couldn't keep your eyes off them and you didn't realise the face you were pulling looking at me. It was funny, your face you pull when you're fixated by something..you're 'I like what I see' face"

"Well, at least I can walk under a doorway without checking if I will bash my head!" He explained "and how do you know that's the 'I like what I see' face?"

"Well at least my feet touch the ground on these stools" he smirked "you give the same look to Eren but mine looked a bit different, to be honest, whatever that means"

Levi was silent for a second. "I don't like them" he huffed "...I love my boyfriend...you're my friend"

"Are you sure about that now?" Erwin asks "you always do check me out regularly."

"Don't be daft! It's because I'm envious of men that's all and that I don't look like one"

"Ahh ok I thought you were into me or something"

"Never!" He scoffed "Tree"

"Mouse," he said

"Big brows!" Levi adds

"Big ass" he smirked

"I-I....don't look at my backside..."

"Heart" he adds finishing his sentence with a smirk for Levi to pull a face feeling his cheeks heat up "A big ass kind heart who need to tell him straight but do you love him that's the question?"

"I'm dating him, Erwin, of course, I love him" Levi adds and Erwin hums. Just hums and starts writing again to not say anything until when they started an experiment.

A little bit later the class was set an experiment to do. They sat there with some limestone and a flame heating it up. Mrs was preaching stuff about limestone like it was her religion and life whilst driving them around the bend. Erwin leaned over to his ear. "I bet she's on stuff" he whispered quietly into Levi's ear. Levi hummed in response. "I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't making meth in here during break to keep herself happy and lively" he continued and Levi covered his mouth to hold in a laugh "What? Gonna laugh?" He smirked and Levi shook his head. He coughed "Everyone stop looking so cheerful! We need gloomy faces here in my classroom" he said and Levi nodded. That one wasn't as funny to Levi still looked he liked it just to suck up to the man. "I drink 20 cups of coffee in the morning and I love being high on caffeine as I take my meth," he said in a high pitched voice and Levi kind of died with laughter as he dropped his piece of limestone on Erwin's lap doing so due to laughing too hard. "Shit! " he gasped standing up and brushing his crotch off

"Oh, what's wrong? your metal dong not strong enough to handle some heat, what a shitty piece of metal if it has a low melting point" Levi laughed

"Ah, shit...Shut it tin tin!" he cursed laughing.

"same terminator" Levi laughed grabbing that piece off the floor to use again.

It was now lunch and Eren had appeared from out of nowhere since he hadn't been in "What have you been up to?" He asked and Levi gestured to a few meters away and Eren looked there. Farlan, his lady friend and Erwin were sitting with some other people around them. These people looked like year 11s and they had various hair colours and piercings between them. Farlan's female friend was sitting on top of Farlan and they were grinding and kissing each other whilst those year 11s watched them do so. Levi then looked over to the side of them to look at Erwin sitting in the corner looking sorry for himself.

"You've been spying on two people making out?" He asked chewing on some lettuce

"No, I'm thinking where did I go wrong with him" Levi sighed biting a sandwich

"er ok," he said "I mean it's not that bad, at least he's happy," he said

"You're saying that but have you seen what they're doing now," Levi said turning away from the scene

"Ok that's not right whilst in public," he said with wide eyes

"MAY NOT!??! MAY NOT!?!? HE IS BOUNCING ON HER LAP EREN!" Levi explained and glanced at Erwin who looked like he was contemplating his life at the moment.

"I feel sorry for Erwin at the moment" Levi sighed

"Maybe you should invite him over" Eren suggested

"But Eren are you sure" he pointed out

"I mean he's just a random stranger to me whos joined our I.T class, we haven't talked to him before have we?" he questioned

"Of course not" Levi lied and with that, he stood up and walked over to Erwin. Erwin looked up. "Hey Erwin"

"Oh hey Levi," he said

"what's up with you?" Levi asked

"Nothing much" he mumbled

"You know Erwin I think you don't deserve this" Levi said and Erwin raised a curious brow wanting him to explain more "Well I don't think Farlan is a good friend to you Erwin"

"How?" He asked

"Well I don't think it's nice that he talks to his female friends more than you and leaves you out" Levi explains and Erwin doesn't say anything in response "Erwin why don't you leave him behind with the people and come hang out with people who will acknowledge you"

"I don't know Levi" he breathed

"Come on Erwin let's see if he comes after you" Levi smiles and he stood up and they walked straight past him and just as Levi thought he didn't notice.

"I can't believe it!" He explained "I don't want to be near someone who doesn't acknowledge me any more"

"Don't ask questions but pretend we're not as close...like we don't talk to each other ever"

"Er ok?" Erwin walked on ahead and sat down where Levi was sitting earlier. Levi walked over to Eren who was overhearing the whole event from around the corner.

"Look at you, talking to other men"

"Yeah" Levi smirked back and they both then looked back at their friends.

"I've just been thinking that we don't hardly even know him Levi" he sighed "who's gonna be the one to help him to make friends with us"

"Don't worry he's mine" Levi said gently "all mine" Oh Eren had really fueled the fire Levi been trying to extinguish. Everything was perfect. Too freaking perfect indeed.

A month had passed and the 3 of them were in I.T. Eren was trying to be a bit handsy with Levi whilst Levi tried to work. Levi had stated he wanted him to stop since this was definitely not the place to do it in and he just didn't want something like that yet, like he had repeated many times before, especially not with him. "Eren no means no so get it into your head cause sometime who knows when you'll go too far and not realise and then end up hurting him" Erwin pointed out annoyed

"If like I'm ever going to do that!" Eren explained

"You better not" he sighed "unless you want to see what I can do"

"You actually think I would and bring it on!" He smirked

"Any day Yeager" he smirked

"Any supporting comments hunny?" Eren smiled

"Anything for me Levi?" Erwin smirked

"Well?" They both said

Levi turned towards the screen not saying anything.

"Levi" Eren said "defend me here"

"Who on earth said that I couldn't defend myself, you guys!" Levi explained "Eren you wouldn't even dare try to do something without my consent"

"Why?" He asked and Erwin almost faced palmed cause of the question

"I won't be happy and now apparently I have a friend who will kick the ass of anyone who touches me without permission" he smirked and knew It'll be fun to see how this turns out.

As Eren promised and Erwin swore, Eren didn't try anything what Levi was pretty thankful for when it comes down to things. Well if he did try something, to tell the truth, Levi wouldn't know what to do in the moment, so he thought himself as screwed, very screwed if it comes to this. He sat in English beside Mikasa thinking about this. "You alright?" She smiled

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good"

"Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you slept with Eren?"

Levi pulls a face putting his pen down sighing. He pinches between his brows. "Why does everyone want to know if I've slept with him!?" He adds frowning.

"Well have you?"

"No...don't tell me, you're going to ask why not or something aren't you?"

"I was going to say thank god actually"

"Eh?"

"Has Eren ever mentioned that the both of us have been on an on-off relationship through school?"

Levi blinks a few times raising a brow "noooo he hasn't' he drags confused about why she's revealing this to him.

"I'd thought I'd tell you, just in case my suspicions are correct"

"Care to share?"

"That he may be doing this with you to make me jealous Levi, during the 6 weeks off at summer we argued over it because it appears he's struggling to decide what he wants...not that I have a problem with it and everything but I just don't want to know he's made reckless decisions and went out with someone because he can't figure out his feelings"

"Oh don't worry I'm a professional reckless person at the moment, believe me, I am"

"So you're not worried about him possibly using you?"

"Kind of" Levi adds "if he wants to go and try things with someone else I'll understand that...it's not like we've been going out for over 6 months."

"Is that because you'd rather be with Erwin?"

Levi just stares at her for a moment "what makes you think that?"

"Unlike Eren, I'm not clueless and also not to mention Eren did mention about you not liking physical contact off him"

"So what's you're point? Would I feel like you could say you're another one trying to be too nosey...I care for him"

"Eh? No! I'm just saying"

"And...I'm..just saying that you are not to mention this to Eren or Erwin at all, understand?"

"Yeah I do"

"Now let's carry on with our work and stop talking about such things that could cause massive arguments and ruin friendships."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things are strained between Levi and Eren, why does Levi feel upset?

During the week that just passed, it was Eren's birthday and of course, Levi had got him some presents and a card. He had safely hidden them in his room out of sight so a certain mother couldn't see or find them. When he got into school he headed to where Eren and the others would be and when he saw Eren Levi smiled as he walked over to him with joy in his system. He sat down. "Happy birthday Eren" Levi smiled at him and went into his bag to bring out the stuff he had got him. As Levi brought the gifts out his face lit up with joy and he had a big smile on his face.

"Levi you shouldn't have" he smiled taking his time to look at each one in front of him on the table

"Well, I did Eren so enjoy" he smiled looking at him.

"This bear is cute" he grinned

"Anyways how do you like your presents Eren?" Levi asked shining a gentle smile his way

"Oh they're absolutely great I love them Levi" he smiled " thank you so much!"

"It's wasn't much Eren, I thought you wouldn't like them at first" Levi sighed and he just laughed

"Don't be silly Levi I'll love anything you will give me even if it's not to my liking at all" he smiled

"You don't have to do that Eren" he sighed "you can just tell me if you don't like it and I'll get you something better"

"No no no Levi you don't ever have to do that!" He panicked

"Because I'd happily do that for you as I've done it before"

"Before? You've done this before?" He adds "Levi are you seeing someone behind my back or something?"

"Is that some kind of joke?" Erwin added as Levi stood there shocked at what Eren said to him. "Eren get your head out your ass"

"What on Earth is that supposed to mean Eren!?" Levi explained

"Well it looks weird to me you doing that," he said

"I'm not Eren!" Levi insisted.

"How do I know that?" He asked

"Cause I'm not Eren" Levi explained

"That isn't a good enough answer Levi..." he sighed "How do I know that you're not seeing someone?, ooooh I don't know what to do" he smirked

Levi could tell that he was joking with that last statement but it still hurt to hear it. He may just play along or say some stuff that the two people beside them didn't know he was feeling. "Yeah..you don't know what I'm doing do you?" Levi smirked "for all you know I could have picked up the human equivalent of a god"

"Errr," he said

"Who knows I could have picked up a person and made them my bitch and you wouldn't have a clue Eren" he smirked

"Well I know you wouldn't," Eren said and Levi just shrugged

"Well, who knows" Levi sighed "Erwin and I could be going into the toilets together so he can finger fuck me without you knowing" Eren widened his eyes at the statement whilst Erwin who was beside him just opened his mouth and went red in the face." I mean come on Eren think about it. He's taller, has a muscled frame, bright blue eyes and them eyebrows, my god" he whispered "if they represent the size and thickness of a certain something of his I'm definitely interested indeed. He's basically giving off a daddy vibe" he said that last thing resting his head on Erwin's shoulder giving off a smile. They both stayed silent at his last comment. Levi stood up. "I need to go now Eren" Levi smiled and walked off.

"You didn't answer my question!" He shouted, "and is that what you really think of him!?"

"Eren don't be stupid I wouldn't do that!" Levi shouted back "and non of your damn business...stop being paranoid"

It was the end of the school day and Levi had met up with Eren outside of his class so they could walk to his home together, Levi could see that Eren didn't look too happy about what happened with Erwin, the rest of the afternoon had gone well until Eren had something to drink and a little smoke of something he apparently got off Farlan and it led to something bad happening. Levi's worse thing that could happen.

*SLAP*

Eren moved his hand up to his face. "EREN DON'T YOU DARE FÙCKING TOUCH ME! " Levi screamed at him not paying attention to a flash of a camera at the moment.

"Levi!" He said trying to grab his hand

"ERWIN WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE AN ARSE HOLE!" He added

"Levi," he said trying to reach out to him.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND DO THAT!" He pressed starting to cry as he began standing up and getting his things.

"Levi where are you going?!" He explained looking worried

"Home" Levi added frowning "I don't want to talk to you right now"

"Don't tell anyone!" He insisted loudly "I mean it!"

Levi just stormed out his home.

Two days later it was the start of the new day and the start of a new month too. It was the last Friday until they broke up for easter for 2 weeks or you could just day April 1st, April fools. It was the last lesson of the day, the bell went and Levi and Erwin walked out of the class beside each other. "Levi are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Levi questioned

"It's just you look a little distracted that's all," he said

"Oh do I" Levi sighed

"Levi, what's up?" He said and Levi remained silent him just staring down at the floor in front of him tormented if he was going to say something. His hands shakily close at his sides "Levi?" He whispers this time.

"E-Erwin I've made a terrible mistake" Levi adds quietly "I should have never done this, now everything has spiralled out of control now."

"What?" Erwin questions "what have you done? what is out of control?"

"It will be best if I just showed you" Levi sighed and moved his collar down to show him a bite mark.

"Levi is that a bite mark?" He asked holding his breath and Levi just nodded. The next thing Levi knew he forced his neck up and looked at it. "Did Eren do this?" He asked "he bit through the skin by the looks of it, he just missed a vein I think"

"Careful where your touching, it freaking stings a shit tone!" Levi whined.

"How did this happen?" Erwin questioned.

"Well let me see...Eren had something to drink then he pushed me down and he kind of bit me when I tried to stop him. Then he touched a place of mine that I didn't want him touching then he stopped when I started crying" Levi explained and looked at Erwin for a minute trying to decipher his face before he said something.

"I'm going to kill him," he said his face starting to turn into a pit of rage.

"What?! Wait Erwin don't!" Levi panicked "Erwin don't! I said I wasn't going to say anything to anyone"

"I don't care Levi!" He explained, "I warned him!" Erwin rushed across the school and Levi followed him over to Eren's classroom to see what was about to happen. When Levi got there he was face to face with Erwin holding Eren against a wall as Mikasa stood there in a panic. Levi rushed over to them.

"Erwin let go of him!" He shouted trying to pull him off and Erwin listened letting him go.

"You bastard why did you do that for?!" Eren spat.

"Why?! You're a piece of shit that's why! I could kill you right now!" He gritted his teeth and Levi stood in between them both "how dare you touch him"

Eren widens his eyes and looks at Levi. "So you told him?" He frowns and Levi swallows scared of this situation.

"I had to Eren" Levi adds "it wasn't right of you to do"

"And it wasn't right of you to blab this to Erwin when this is our business" he explains "Our business! Our relationship that you just like to talk to him about. You know what I'm breaking up with you" he said

Mikasa and Levi widened their eyes.

"Levi I'm sorry to say this but I can't do this anymore," he said then looked at Erwin with a sour look "for more reasons than one, I feel like you weren't being honest with me. I don't even know what I was thinking of asking for a relationship, what would we even call our friendship now, what even was it back then?!? This whole thing was a mis-"

"Are you done?" Levi butted in

"I am," he said

"I knew from the start this was a mistake and I did it not to hurt myself" Levi explained "I've made a mess from trying to help you"

"I thought so" Eren added and Levi walked off home without a word said to anyone. "So he doesn't care?" He said to himself but Levi still heard him.

Levi stepped through his front door and dropped his bag down on the floor. Levi walked up to his room and stepped through the door. He closed the door behind himself. Levi stood against the door and slowly slid down the wood until he reached the floor.

He sat there silent until he felt his face become damp. "Eren why?" He cried

"What do you mean I don't-" Levi breaks into a sob "What do you mean I don't care!" He sobbed " I do Eren! I do!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin go off on their own.

The 3 and half months they spent being with each other is now down the drain and will ever be a mistake in their friendship that'll never be forgotten by the both of them. Levi didn't want to end up hating him but the timeless events Eren had upset him made him grow more and more sour. Levi knows that person he was when he was face to face with Eren wasn't himself. When he did walk away it was so Eren wouldn't see him cry. He held it in just long enough to get home so Levi could do so in the privacy of his own home. Levi didn't know why he cried when he didn't love him in the first place. He came to the conclusion that he may of in fact caught some feelings from him. Levi knew he shouldn't have faked his emotions and got into a relationship with him, this is a shit situation. He wanted to go back to the group but he couldn't, things are now different. Uneasy even.

Levi was sitting on the floor with his legs up to his face as he cried. He had no idea how long he was crying for but it seemed like he did so forever. Levi knows he shouldn't have been but he was thinking of Eren. Thinking of the times they spent together. Thinking of all the smiles and laughs he had caused him to have but most importantly the hate he made Levi gather towards himself.

Within all this Farlan happens to text him saying "thank fuck that's over XD" whilst Levi was walking back from school. Levi just sends him a "yeah"

He heard a buzz within his cries, must have been from his phone. Levi looked up and wiped his eyes. He breathed slowly until he calmed down. "No more tears Levi" he breathed "calm down"

Grabbing his phone and clearing his throat he looked at it. It was a message but from who? Levi opened up the message and looked at who the sender was. Tears built up again. It was Eren. He reluctantly opened it and looked at the message. It read "Levi it had to be done. Still be next to me in cooking" Levi gritted his teeth and deleted the message.

"Eren you....." he started "AAAAHHHH!" Levi shouted as he threw his phone as hard as he could across the room. "Wait wait no no!" He panicked as he got off the floor and hurried over to his phone on the other side of his room. Levi got on his knees, looked at its condition and luckily it was fine. No cracks or scratches could be seen anywhere on the device.

Levi took a moment to think until he went into his messages. He wasn't going to ignore him, even if he wants to at least. Levi wrote a message and hit send. "Ok". The raven falls onto the bed just laying face down and wants to bash his head off the wall when he starts off again. "You're an idiot" he cries into pillow feeling glad his mother wasn't going to walk in on him crying this time, at least it was better than what she thought he was doing.

His phone vibrates now and Levi groaning pats blindly for his phone putting up to his ear annoyed that people are bothering him right now. "What!?" He says loudly not looking at who it was before answering.

"U-Um Levi?" The voice said back shocked by his sudden outburst. Levi widens his eyes in a panic realising he's just shouted at someone and that someone was Erwin.

"Shit sorry!" He apologises and says nothing afterwards.

"Are you alright?" He asks quietly "I can hear you're upset.

"No..." he adds sniffing a tad "it is that obvious?"

"Well sort of"

"I'm such a fucking baby...since new years I've been unable to think straight"

"You're not a baby Levi, your feelings about your past relationship are valid"

"I just don't know why I'm so upset for"

"Did you love him?"

"Not at all"

"Then why lie to me and say you did?"

"I don't know..."

"I think in a way you're relieved that you've gotten rid of him and won't have someone invading your space. Like all the feelings you didn't want to admit about how you'd felt are coming out"

"Is it normal to be like this over such a trivial thing?"

"Yes because nobody wants their physical boundaries broken" he smiles into the phone "though can I have consent for something?"

"What? Yeah, I guess???"

Levi hears shuffling on Erwin end then it stops. "I've got my phone on my chest, it's a phone hug"

Levi has to stop himself from fucking sobbing on the spot because of how cute that is. "Damn thank you Erwin"

"Now how does this sound, we can go out together tomorrow? You know they've opened a new bakery at the shopping centre. We should stop there and get something sweet"

"Are you just saying that as an excuse for you to gorge yourself of Bakewell tarts?"

"Yes and I also want to make sure you'll feel better, you need your friends after a breakup, sound good?"

"Yeah" Levi smiles

"Then for the rest of the break, I want you to relax. No stress. No worries. Just Levi sitting being happy"

"Haha I will"

After the 2 week break, it was time to go back to school. Levi was dreading it but he had to. He can't hide from the situation. Levi walked out of the lesson and stood there for a second. He didn't know where he's going. He decided to go outside but away from them. He sat at the bench he was at 3 years ago when Levi heard a voice come from behind him. "Levi," they said and Levi turned around. It was Erwin.

"Erwin" Levi said

"There you are," he said "I've been looking for you, let's go," he said

"Erwin I don't want to go back to the group " Levi admitted and Erwin looked at him.

"Who said we're going back with them idiots" he smirked

"What?" Levi asked and he put his hand out.

"Let's go on our own Levi," he said Levi grabbed his hand and stood up. Levi nods at him. From that moment Levi could tell that his life was going to be turned around, possibly for the better. Oh gosh, he loves him. They began to walk next to each other through the school until they started to approach where Eren and them were.

"Erwin I thought we weren't going to go over there?" Levi questioned

"We aren't," he said " just walking past"

" oh ok" Levi adds

"Levi if they say anything to you whilst we're walking past don't look or talk to them," Erwin said

"Why?" He asked

"Really?" Erwin sighed

"I know what you mean Erwin but can't I just give a wave if they do so?" Levi asked

"You can't," he said

"But isn't doing that rude?" Levi explains

"Trust me, Levi it'll do you good in time," he said "He'll recognise that you have control over your own life"

They carried on walking until they could see them in sight. He breathed weakly and Erwin shone him a look of reassurance. Levi felt a little better since he had Erwin here with him. They walked past and Levi had his eyes focused in front of him on anything he could see around him but Levi didn't look near them, nowhere near. "Levi!, Erwin!" A voice called but Levi knew that voice. Eren's voice. The voice that called his name many times in many different situations and he would come running but now he's not going to. They didn't look and walked straight past like they both didn't even notice they were there at all. He would have said something to Mikasa but Eren was there and he still really doesn't know what to do or say to him now.

Once past they headed up to the library that wasn't like a library since it was noisy and sat at a table in the back of the room. Levi looked at him. "Erwin why did you do that!? You just left your friends!" Levi explained.

"I did it because I'm not letting you stay on your own" he explained

"You didn't have to do that! I would have been alright by myself if you're trying to pity me" Levi said before sighing.

"Levi you do realise you're the only reason that I was in that group in the first place" he explained and Levi's eyes widened. He was there just because of him.

"Oh" is the only thing that comes out of Levi's mouth.

"And they weren't friends, especially Eren, I was there to make sure he didn't do anything," Erwin said

"Thanks" Levi smiled gently

"Can I just ask something?" He said and Levi nods "Do you hate Eren?"

"I don't know" Levi explains and sees the shift of expression on Erwin's face.

"Ok, then what would you do if he asked you to go out with him again?" He asked sternly

"I would say no. I mean I should of stressed things more with him but he didn't take me seriously....but I might do a 180 if my head puts me up to it." Levi answered and just then Erwin expression changed and became sharp.

"Erwin?" He asked worried

"I was there to watch over you and he hurt you but you'd still go back." he said "I can't believe you...Levi if you dare go back out with Eren again I'll do something I will regret. Do you hear me?" he said

Levi nodded "Alright alright Erwin I won't ok."

Maths came for that day and Levi sat doing work peacefully. That is until a hand comes flying up from at the back of the class. Levi whilst working on circle theorems hears "sir I'm stuck, can Levi come to sit up here and help me?" The next thing he knows he's sat beside Eren.

"What are you stuck on?" Levi sighs unamused.

"Nothing really"

"Then why am I here?" He frowns "don't waste my time"

"I need to ask you something" he explains "well ask for your advice"

"If it's about keeping a relationship I would suggest ending things the second someone says they don't like you instead of keeping them in a relationship with you.....or that you keep the insults to a minimum...or most importantly that you learn to..." Levi checks to see if the teacher is nearby in case he gets caught saying this. He gets in his face. "Learn to respect other people's boundaries and know that no means no you little shit!"

"Wow, rude" he smiles "I'm the little shit? I'm taller than you. You've been mean lately, I don't think it suits you"

"It's called being sour after having to deal with the same shit over and over again"

"But back to the main point, it is about relationships"

"Ughhh great what is it?"

"Mikasa sent me a video last night that she didn't want me sharing with others since its private"

"Then why are you mentioning this then?...if you show me a fucking video of her naked or of you two doing something sexual I'm never talking to you ever again" Levi explains and they just stare at each other back and forth. "Well show me"

"Never mind" he adds going to put his phone away but stops and pulls it out again "I'll only joking. Here, she sends me one of those black and white video things with her in holding pieces of paper."

"She isn't dead is she?" Levi questions raising a brow worried that Eren is about to show him a fucking suicide video or video talking about self-harm...because let's face it if a young girl using a black and white filter to film herself over black veil brides or some shit like that whilst holding up pieces of paper doesn't scream depressing shit or suicide to you I don't know what does. Plus he isn't up for seeing this and being triggered by anything that could do just that.

"No she isn't" he laughs "it's a video saying that she loves me"

"She could just tell you that to your face" Levi frowns pressing the home button of his phone for him to unlock and show him. "Just show me the video" And it was just that. The video Levi created in his mind turned out to be a reality and they had for 2 minutes watched Mikasa pour her heart out to the camera telling Eren her feelings and that she'd wish he'd just stop breaking her heart and listen to those around him.

'Clearly, she was referring to me' he thinks to stare at the screen as it appears to end.

"So what do you think?"

"What's there to say? She cares about you"

"No I'm asking if I should go out with her again, would it be OK if I did?"

"That's none of my business if you do" Levi adds "that's for you to decide not me, I don't know why this is the only thing I've seen you ask permission for when it comes to relationships and it's not even to do with me"

"Suit yourself, I was asking for advice, you don't have to act like a bitch"

"I'm not. I'm just saying that you're too late now to start caring about people's feelings."

"Oh god, what have I started....."

"The start of a gentle gentleman who isn't afraid to fight like a bitch"

"I mean that won't be too hard since you are really a woman" he smirks "you set yourself up for that one"

Levi just pulls a face putting the tip of his tongue on the back of his front teeth. He just frowns looking at the face of the guy thinking 'I want to punch his fucking face in'


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wishes Erwin wasn't straight.

Levi was in P.E with Erwin and Eren (who was nowhere near them). Today they were set with doing some Badminton with their chosen partners. As expected Levi was with Erwin. As a starter miss Grasspond had them passing the shuttlecock across the net with one of them without a racket. Erwin was the latter. From the 10 minutes of practice, they already did Levi couldn't not notice that Erwin was a little how would you say this... uncoordinated. Like he had strength, that was clear but when it came to other physical skills he wasn't the best. To sum up he was like a big eyebrowed bear trying to catch a butterfly.

Levi, on the other hand, was putting full effort into practising hitting the oncoming object and once done with the warmup they were requested for the person without a racket to go get one. Erwin looked at him. "Leeevvviii go get me one," he said

"Nuu" Levi whined and Erwin reached to go snatch Levi's but he pulled away.

"Gimme," he said grabbing it but Levi again pulled away.

"Get your own!" Levi explained

"I'm trying Levi" he sighed

"Well not like that!" Levi explained for him to grab it and them both to fight over it. They both pulled hard to claim it from one another with no luck until Levi just let's go, Levi quickly gasps feeling a sharp sensation on his hand. Levi looked down and then saw the start of red beading upon his palm. Whilst Erwin is sitting back up from practically flying backwards he wipes it on his black shorts.

'Must be a loose staple' Levi thought but soon was brought back to reality when he started really feeling the pain.

"Ow ow off Erwin," he said trying to shake it off, "I've cut myself"

"Oh shit tell miss" he adds

"Nah it'll be fine"

"I'll drag you to her myself" Erwin frowns and Levi blinks as he went off with the racket Erwin just got off him to get himself one and a new one for his friend...also not forgetting getting something for his hand.

"Stupid tree" he mumbles "why he's acting like that....so caring all the time....he's straight.....God damn brows" Levi mumbled walking away to get a racket since his had been taken away. Though it did hurt something seemed off in the general behaviour he displayed. When he did do something Levi noticed it more like a sudden fit of affection or something like that. Afterwards, Levi could see the hurt in his eyes like he regretted being lazy. He could tell something was wrong, wrong on the inside from the way his eyes look at him but something within Levi knew he had to help him, whatever this was. He didn't want to meddle but he felt as they could maybe help each other in a way.

A few weeks later he slowly opened my eyes this morning taking notice to the fact that he was tired. He sighed glancing at his phone looking at the date, to be honest Levi couldn't be bothered to get up due to this lingering tiredness but thankfully he had only about 3 months left until they broke up for 6 weeks. After dragging his tired ass out of bed he had a quick wash and pulled his clothes on. Since it was the sports day they had to wear the colours that represented their team colours for their form group. Levi had to wear a colour of attire that was red and Erwin had to wear something blue.

Levi felt a buzz whilst brushing his teeth and he picked up the phone. It was Erwin.

"Leevvi"

"Yesh? (yes?)"

"I don't know what to wear and are you ok? "

"*spit* clothes and yes I was just brushing my teeth"

"Oh ok and thanks a ton for stating the obvious there Levi"

"It's what I do best"

"Do you think I'll get away with black but I'll put some blue washable paint on the tips of my hair???"

Levi sighed "Why are you putting paint in your hair, Erwin????"

"It shouldn't be a surprise to you how I act Levi"

He was correct in a way. When Levi did first see him a few years ago he believed he was a hard rock but now he's come to realise he's a goofy thing.

"Leeevvvviiii hello?!?"

"I'm not surprised at all" he smirked "Now get dressed cause you don't want Mr Dawk to give you a shouting now" Levi teased

"....if he starts I'll tell him what to do"

"And that would be?"

"Well..he can go fuck himself with a cactus" he laughed

"Erwin that's not nice and you stole that from Farlan..."

"You know I'm not nice"

"Yeah whatever you liar" Levi smiled  
"see you there"

"Okie"

Once hung up Levi made his way towards the door and placed in his earbuds. When arriving at school he walked up to form to see Farlan sitting there by himself looking off. He walked over and sat beside him. He looked at Levi and the look he got off him was one of his Levi knew very well. He was drunk. In school. "Farlan are you drunk?" He sighed

"Just a little bit Levi" he sighed in return

"You stink also" he mentioned

"Spliff" he answered bluntly and Levi nodded

"What have you had to drink?" He asked

"Vodka" he smirked "ok I maybe a little bit more drunk than I thought"

"You just realised" Levi sighed "what caused this?"

"Negative vibes," he said " ....and maybe some Loneliness"

"That girl?" Levi asked "Isabell"

"Yep" he slouched down the chair and Levi patted his head since it was in on the seat.

"It'll be fine Farlan, those negative vibes are just trying to make you sad" he smiled

"Levi I don't understand how you're doing it" he started and Levi became confused "I don't understand why your attitude at the moment is happy!??!" He explained

"Cause there's nothing to be sad about Farlan" Levi added and he sat up and got close to Levi looking pissed off.

"YOU!" he pointed

"Me" Levi answered

"Don't you hide stuff from me! , I may be drunk but I can still tell things you know!? You may have this whole happy go fricken lucky thing going on on the outside but on the inside your actually depressed as fuck cause a certain person isn't giving you the fuck" he explained "and all that past shit"

".....what? Who?" Levi added

"HA SEE" he laughed and Levi didn't understand what he was on about until he said something. "Getting into a fake relationship with Yeager to make up for not being close to Erwin then ending up with feelings for him right at the end. Didn't work out for ya in the end."

"How the fuck do you know that I had feelings for him in the end" Levi whispered annoyed.

"I'm not stupid Leevie" he added using a nickname for him "I saw how you looked at that blonde bastard and I saw you walk off looking sad the day that this all happened"

"People handle stuff differently than others Farlan..."Levi groaned

"Fine fine fine but I can't wait to see when you start to go mad trying not to flirt with him" he laughed " it'll be funny"

"You know you really make me want to kill you at times Farlan," Levi said sharply

"Nah you love me, Levi, you wouldn't hurt a fly" he smirked

"I'll hurt you if you don't be careful..." Levi sighed again

"DO DRUGS NOT VIOLENCE!! LEVI!!" he said sticking his tongue out cheekily

"*sigh* ok..." he said facepalming and just as he finished Levi saw Erwin come towards them.

"Errrwwiiinnnnnn I need help" Levi whined "he's drunk and trying to make me saaadddd" He got what he was doing and joined in.

"Nuuuuu don't make Leevie sad," he said in an exaggerated voice

"Boo hoo hoo" Levi whined trying to look upset

"No, wait Levi I'm sorry!" Farlan said not getting what they were doing. Levi cleared his voice and returned his face back to normal.

"You better be now let's go and Erwin helps him walk," he said walking away.

After a few hours of helping him upstairs and assisting work since they had the option not to do anything since team numbers were full up it was time for lunch and they sat in the library at the table watching Farlan lay on the floor with a book on his head.

"Erwin?" Levi started

"Yeah Levi?" He answered

"I sometimes wonder where I went wrong with him," he said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"He's drunk in school Erwin...." Levi explained "I've given up on him Erwin, I've tried and tried but nothing for him has gotten better"

"You need to let him grow up you know," he said

"He's already grown up for his age Erwin! Way too much in fact!" Levi groaned and stood up before he sat on his knees beside Farlan lifting the book. He gave Levi a childish smile.

"Love you daaaddd" he laughed and Levi choked on air before him and Erwin looked at each other.

"What the hell..." Erwin said frowning and Levi shrugged. Levi looked down at him.

"Actually you're more of a mum Levi not just saying that due to your appearance. Dad's are big and strong like Erwin" he said and Levi nodded looking at Erwin who looked troubled with the situation. "Erwin do me a favour and be my dad with mommy~" he smiled

"Farlan do you know what you're saying?! it's not appropriate!" Levi sighed "you're an embarrassment"

"Yeah I think it'll work good" Farlan smiled

"Don't go marrying us Farlan" Erwin smirked and Levi laughed

"Why?" He laughed "I see it happening"

Erwin and Levi looked at each other laughing slightly shaking their heads. Of course, that would never happen, he's straight and if he was gay, which he clearly isn't, there's no guarantee he would like Levi like that or go out with him because he was trans, which again is understandable. "I don't think so Farlan" Levi is the one to say sighing "Stop being childish please"

"But I thought you lov-" he's shut up early by Levi pushing the book back into his face "hmmmm!?" Levi lifts it off him "Jesus man! That's how you get your arse smacked off your husband hurting me like that"

"Farlan stop it, you're acting ridiculous"

"Ah whatever its only harmless fun" he laughs "but I do think he'd do something...Nah he's too soft...he'd just lightly tap your ass and be off"

"Who says that?" Erwin adds walking over to grab the book and putting it back on the shelf

"I don't know but twinkle toes over here seems to be the type to confidently rub his man pussy over your eyebrows" he smirks and Levi knowing he's bringing something up from a few months ago that was true goes ahead to squirt his water bottle over his face as he's completely red-faced. Farlan just squirts out water from his mouth into a plant pot and wipes his face "dude I didn't think you'd do that, I'm soaked"

"Farlan shut up! Now" Levi frowns "sober up already or have you been this whole time!?" Farlan just smirks at him.

"You think I'd just be soft with someone? I'd destroy them in bed haha" Erwin adds sitting back down and Levi feels his mouth become dry.

"End this conversation, before a teacher hears us and we are told off"

"Ughh you've become boring after breaking up with Yeager, I hate it"

"Farlan you know that isn't true" Levi sighs "stop causing trouble"

"So he's normally like this? Discussing this stuff?"

Farlan glances at Levi before facing Erwin. "You haven't a clue Erwin, you haven't a clue what we talk about when we're alone."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of underwear has Levi interested.

Halfway through the month of May Erwin and him sat at the table in the library. They weren't saying a word to each other, only talking in the entire atmosphere of the mood the school was in today. Why would this be the case? It was announced today that something in the year above them had died. They didn't know the girl but still paid their respects by not complaining that lessons were all messed up that day during to all the teachers being upset. "It's fucked up, isn't it? That you can be here today and gone the next"

"Yeah and by the sounds of it she seemed like a really nice person"

"Would you be upset if I died?" Levi questions.

"...of course I would be," he says sadly "why would you saying something like that?"

"I don't know" Levi sighs "I was just wondering that's all"

"Would you cry for me then?" Erwin asks in return

"I'd cry for days straight" he admits getting packed lunch out "it's sad to think people are out there living bad lives either physically or emotionally and they can't get out of it. I was lucky"

"Are you talking about your old school?"

"Yeah"

"What exactly made you want to move?"

"Things got out," he said quietly "it's was unsafe"

"Did they find out your trans?"

"Yes among other things I don't want to talk about"

"That must of been terrible, what did they do when they found out?"

"Not talking about it"

"Oh alright that's fair" he smiles gently "at least you had your mum by your side since your father had passed, she's amazing"

"I know she is" he adds "I'm thankful for it"

"Was you're father like her? He'd have to be since you're such a nice person"

After a few seconds, Levi answers after Erwin notices he's thinking deeply to himself "Erwin...he isn't dead" he adds above a whisper feelings nerves creep upon him.

"What? You'd told people he was dead"

"Do you really think a person who suddenly moves schools and doesn't tell anyone here why except that I moved houses as a decoy would be telling the truth about everything. Though I am glad about my mum surprising me with a move so it would seem more believable. So yes you know it wasn't because I moved but something else." Levi explains.

"Do you want to say what happened to your dad? Was it a divorce and you've never seen him since?"

Levi takes out his Capri-sun "It wasn't" he adds and says one last thing which he mumbles before taking a sip, he doesn't look Erwin in the eyes "restraining order from me and my mother....and in jail...I don't know until when."

"Oh alright," Erwin adds seeing his friend look sad "for what?"

"Just eat your lunch!" Levi adds a little firmer than he realised before he clears he throat "...sorry I don't know what came over me....sorry"

They sit in silence eating for 10 minutes before Erwin says something he waited to say just because he could tell Levi looked sad and stressed about talking about it. "It's OK, I understand" he smiles gently "thank you for trusting me enough to share this with me Levi" he sighs looking at him "meh"

"Meh" Levi sighs back.

That afternoon they had a whole year assembly where these people came in to talk about teens and STDs. Levi found it interesting though it was just the usual shit about wearing a condom and practising good sexual health. The good part was when they said anyone could have a free test done during the assembly. He feels someone nudging his shoulder once people staring standing up to get them "Levi" they whisper and Levi turns to Farlan who was beside him since you had to sit in form groups for assembly "get one done with me, I don't want to get one by myself"

"Piss off I'm a virgin, there's no need"

"Cooommmee ooonnnn I need to know for myself"

"Well go on"

"It's too embarrassing"

Just then the guy doing the whole thing says to the hall "even if you haven't had sex it's a good practice for when you do...plus you get a reward for doing it whilst in the assembly" he pulls out some male boxers with the union jack on them. Too breezy for Levi since he likes something that clings to him. But then, oh but then they bring out the female ones and Levi is amazed. A bright neon orange ladies boxer shorts with a black waistband, oh but that wasn't what made him attracted to them, no. On the black waistband in clear white writing going all around the band had the words. I've been tested. Levi knew exactly what he had to do, get this thing, the thing he knew he could make a joke of. He stands up. "Farlan let's go"

They walk past the table getting a kit and marching to the disabled toilets since they didn't want to bring attention to the fact they were there doing this. Farlan goes in first to pee into his and soon comes out. Levi goes in after him. Levi takes a while. "What's taking so long?!"

"I can't catch it" he whispers loudly "it's easy for you, you just have to stick your dick in and pee"

"I'm coming in!" He says opening the door.

"Wait!"

It was hectic and they are sure the whole year heard them inside the assembly hall. All the year group heard was screeching sounds booming around that area of the school saying the following. "GET OUT!"

"YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG! PEOPLE WILL REALISE WE'VE GONE TO DO THIS BY THE TIME YOU'RE FINISHED!"

"OI GIVE THE TUBE BACK! FARLAN GET OFF YOUR KNEES YOU BASTARD!

"HURRY UP AND PISS IN IT! GET IT ON MY HAND AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STICKING THAT FUCKING TUBE! WRONG PLACE! BRING IT FORWARD A LITTLE!"

"IT'S GETTING ON MY HAND!"

"WELL, WHOSE FUCKING FAULT IS THAT!?"

"SHUT UP AND FINISH ALREADY!

They both walk back into the assembly hall and nobody acts like they've heard a thing. They hand in the kits not facing anyone not even each other and grab the underwear before sitting back down.

They are finished and everyone was given an hour break. Erwin's form was released before his and when he did eventually get out the hall, underwear shoved in his pocket and went towards the library to find him. Though on his way he saw Eren sitting on a bench looking sad. He decides to stop and see what's wrong like a decent person. He sits down beside him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Mikasa broke up with me because I joked with people she had an STD and wasn't happy"

"Did you say it in a way that people could tell you were joking though?"

"Yeah though I think I might of overdone it"

"How?"

"I said I wouldn't be surprised if she had one"

"You're a fucking idiot you know that! Go apologies to her!"

"I did but she won't listen! I need some of your kind words to cheer me up here"

"Breakups are fucking hard you know. Whether you were in them for nearly a lifetime or even 3 months. You grow attached to that person, you start trusting them. It hurts when someone that you loved, trusted, needed goes away with all your secrets, all of your lies, and a piece of your heart. It takes forever to refill that spot, but even with all the time in the world, there will still be a scar there from the bad things that may have happened when you were together. Even though they may cry and weep they understand what has happened and as time goes by and you may or may not grow farther apart to the point you may or may not talk, there's still a chance that they will always love you no matter what and nothing will ever change that" he explained sighing.

He looked up at Levi. "Levi-

"I should go, Erwin's waiting for me" Levi explained starting to stand up "and no, that wasn't me just saying that I still love you Eren, I repeat like I have many times before. I. Do. Not. Love. You. At. All."

Levi walks off to find Erwin in the library sitting at their usual table. Levi sits down and Erwin looks at him, Levi just smirks putting the underwear on the table. "Look what I got"

"Oh yeah I saw you walk off with Farlan to get that" he adds "you do realise everyone heard you two"

"Ahhh great" Levi laughs.

"How did that happen?"

"I was taking too long so he burst in and helped me out without asking me"

"Kind of rude"

"Yeah but he means well. I'd just got the test done for the underwear and because he didn't want to go by himself"

"The underwear? All that for underwear?"

"Ah but see Erwin, the opportunities to use it, especially in the bedroom" he adds standing up and walking behind the bookcase "hold on I'll show you" Levi does just that putting them on top of his trousers and walking back out with his school jumper stretched down to hide them. Erwin seeing this just laughs.

"Oh god," he smirks.

"Just listen, just imagine the situation" Levi starts slowly walking back over to the man swaying his hips "babe...I've listened to what you've been saying lately" he leans his backside on the table cocking his head back "that you've wanted to spice things up in the bedroom" Levi dramatically turns around flicking his hair back before climbing onto the table and crawling towards him smirking "and I listened and thought to myself what's sexier than taking care of yourself" he's in front of him now. "So baby" he sits back on his legs still covering the underwear before suddenly spreading his legs and lifting the jumper back up. "I've been tested!" Erwin red-faced breaks out into a fit of laughter resting his head on Levi's stomach which is right in front of him. Levi stays there laughing too before seeing Erwin lift his head back up. "Well do you think that would actually work?"

"Yeah, it would work on me" he adds smiling "now get off the table, haha but first let's pull this back down" he adds before closing his eyes and pulling his shirt down that had accidentally come up with the jumper showing the bottom of his binder "haha awkward, thankfully you don't wear a bra or go without up there."

Levi gets off taking the underwear off and putting it in his bag. "Umm thanks," he says flattening himself down.

"Sorry I just realised!" he panics "sorry I touched you there!"

"No it's fine, I know I can trust you Erwin" he adds smiling "but seriously, did you think it was good or not?"

Erwin sits back in the chair "I think it was great" he adds "10 for comedy, 20 for attractiveness and 69 for good health practice."

"Haha great" Levi adds not realising what he said about attractiveness "...if the test comes back positive I'm going to kill Eren"

"I thought you were a virgin?"

"I am, I just don't know where he's been that's all, it should be Mikasa we're worrying about if he does. Haha if he does it'll serve him right for saying to people that she has something."

"They're going out and he's said that? Is he alright in the head?"

"Don't know" Levi smirks "probably all that lack of understanding of respect has left him unable to talk to his partner properly."

"Yeah you're right haha he's an idiot" he adds "if he's given you anything I'll make it my personal duty to confront him"

"And do what exactly?"

"Rip it off him and feed it to the cat" he jokes and they both proceed to burst out into laughter "....then again a poor cat doesn't deserve such a punishment"

"Yeah you're right"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot summer strolls and things get a little flirty.

The last day of the school year came and luckily Mr Pixis and Dawk planned a school trip to a museum about 20 minutes away from the school for both of their form groups. Levi had been there many times before with his mother and had even been there on a school trip with Farlan in primary school. Best of all since that other firm was going that meant Erwin would be going and that made him more than happy.

They stood outside the school waiting to get on the bus. Farlan was with them too meaning 1 of two things. 1. This was going to be a right laugh with him coming along and 2. This may, in fact, turn into something awkward as he might start making jokes that would suggest to Erwin that Levi loves him. This would be eventful, to say the least. Then again Levi wasn't too sure he was even going to talk to him as Farlan told Levi this morning to go fuck himself when he asked if he had his test back and Levi had just responded with "yes, you've got chlamydia don't you?"

So they get there and spilt off from the rest of the group since they were free to look around as they pleased. Levi tool them straight to the indoor plant area and stood looking at the pond filled with koi. "It's really pretty isn't it" Erwin stated "they look like little dancers"

"Yeah they're so nice" Levi smiles

Farlan raises a brow looking at them "just reminds me of the first time we were here as children and I fell in the pond"

"Then, later on, you fell in the pond where the swans are outside. You stank of fish and swan shit" Levi explains "please watch your step because I'm not saving you"

"Will do, believe me, I don't want to have to wash that off myself again."

They all walk around looking at the plants. Farlan making an obvious joke about a cactus looking like a penis. Him pointing out leaves that look like hearts. Let's not forget looking at a big synthetic waterfall and suggesting that was Levi on a good day. Erwin and Levi just laughed at it all.

They went on to look at all the different parts of the museum, Farlan making every joke he can until they went outside to have some lunch. Levi and Erwin walk ahead of Farlan without realising, smiling to each other and he walks behind them. Farlan just smiles knowing his friends are happy and that his two friends are getting on so well with one another. "I'm going to go look at some things OK" he adds "I'll find you two later" and off he goes leaving them two alone.

"Haha" Erwin laughs "he was really doing at it with the jokes wasn't he?"

"Yeah I know" Levi adds

"I don't know why he was doing it for, it was funny but still, it went on for ages"

Levi knows exactly what he was trying to do. Build tension between the two. It wasn't going to work since he was straight. That's bound to be the reason why he's just left them here. They walk side by side commenting on the scenery until they sat down for lunch. Levi decides to mention what happened this morning with Farlan. "He told me to go fuck myself this morning," Levi says out of nowhere.

"Hmm? Who said that?" Erwin questions pulling the sandwich from his mouth.

"Farlan" Levi adds taking a bite out of his own for Erwin to widen his eyes.

"Really? why did he say that for?"

"Because he didn't like me asking if he had chlamydia when he asked if I had my test back"

"So are you disease-free?"

"Completely" Levi smirks "Yeager's life will be spared for a little longer it seems. What a shame I wanted to see a repeat of the day him and I broke up and you in your big strong man glory had him against a wall."

"Big strong man glory? You're funny" he adds "it's only lunchtime, it's too early to talk about things like that"

"And raging muscles and brows" he adds "would have loved to see it"

"That's really gay" he smiles "nice"

"There's nothing wrong with complimenting a friend" Levi adds smirking "all the teen boys do it to their friends so doesn't look weird me doing it, maybe you should give it a try"

Erwin laughs to himself "are you trying to flirt with me under a fake cherry blossom tree?"

"No, I'm just talking to my friend under a cherry blossom tree that's all" Levi smiles "so have you started looking for colleges to apply to?"

"Yes and don't change the subject Levi" he smirks "are you lying?"

"No I'm not" he adds "like I said I'm just talking to you, I do this with everyone"

"Really now?" He says "I've never seen you doing this"

"Mikasa has a nice set of tits I'd be happy to have if I didn't want to rip my own off on a daily basis"

"Ok but you're only talking about girls"

"And farlan...."

"Hmm?" Erwin adds raising his brows.

"Farlan has a...erm....nice personality"

"Did you say that because you were struggling to find something to say or that you toned it down to sound less gay?

"Both"

"My grandma always says that liars get smacked arses," he says taking a drink.

"And what's that supposed to mean Erwin?"

"Let's hope you're not lying" he smirks and Levi feels the butterflies build up within him "you've seen how much I lift in the school gym, that could really hurt if I spank you...even more if it's not on your backside" Levi takes a second to understand before he gets it and he finds his face becoming hot "you're blushing, I thought that wasn't part of the rules" he smirks "or am I just too good at this?"

"Too good" Levi adds trying to keeping his waterbottle steady in his hand "far too good" Levi clears his throat "so what do you think about the Farlan situation?"

"He's just annoyed because you hit the nail on the head"

"So he does have it?"

"Yeah he told me and wanted to wait for yours" Erwin laughs "I'm surprised he said that though"

"Same but he's probably embarrassed about it that's why" Levi adds "can it ask about college now? Have you got it sorted out?

"Where are you going?" He questions and Levi tells him "does it offer A-Level Law?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'll go there"

"Oh cool" Levi smiles

"Yeah I'll be close to family then and I'll get to see you...oh that reminds me, I have a family thing coming up"

"Oh, what family thing do you have?" Levi asked

"My mum's birthday is in around 2 weeks and as annoying as it sounds she has a 3-day celebration for it. It gets wild, very wild" he explained

"Wow," Levi said, "you're planning to get pissed aren't you?"

"Yep," he laughed " bring on the Vodka!"

"Sure you do that just don't call me from within your bathtub absolutely drunk off your balls with your clothes still on and water in the bath again" Levi sighed "I don't support it but just be careful"

"When did I ever do that!?!?" He explained

"This yesterday at 01:28 a.m " Levi said giving him his straight face

"Oh yeah....sorry" he laughed

"I'm used to it Erwin" Levi smirked

After walking off the bus and stepping onto the grounds of the school they see Farlan walk-off home. "So I'll be seeing you later Erwin"

"Levi" Erwin says out of nowhere "can I walk you home? It's not like I'm in a rush to go home and do something "

"Yeah...sure" Levi adds and off they went. They were walking until Erwin goes in the wrong direction about 10 minutes away from his house. "Umm wrong way"

"Nothing wrong with a half an hour detour to the park" he laughs and Levi runs after him "we're not in any hurry after all" They swing on the swings and laugh when Levi nearly flies off. Erwin puts him on a small spinning dish and spins him around which makes him literally screech into a laugh. They end with a swinging tire and Erwin steps on looking down at Levi. "Come on" he smiles

"Um that looks dangerous" Levi admits "I'm a little scared to fall"

Erwin puts his hand out reaching for Levi's. "Come on up" he smiles gently "I've got you, I won't let you fall" Levi hesitates for a second before taking it and pulling himself up. Levi quickly grabs the chains feeling his legs shake. Erwin's hands move on top of his and Levi finds himself blushing seeing this. They swing, their bodies close to each other, Erwin's head just above Levi's own. Levi's heart aches with how much he wants to be his and for him to be his own.

They were walking over the hills in the park to get head back towards the path they diverted to in the way to Levi's home. This was when Erwin started bumping Levi with his body. "Are you trying to pick a bump fight with me, Erwin?"

"So what if I am, I'll win anyways"

*bump*

"I don't think so!"

*harder bump*

"Haha take that!"

*extremely hard bump*

Next thing he knew Levi started falling backwards towards the slope of the hill. He quickly grabbed Erwin's hand and pulled him down with him. They both fell and tumbled down the hill getting grass and who's know what else on them. Levi is spouting every single bit of profanity he can. Once they reached the bottom they landed so Erwin was on top of Levi facing away from the hill and they both opened their eyes to meet with each other's faces. At that exact moment, the sun was starting to set and was reflecting gracefully into Erwin's eyes. It had him distracted and he didn't realise he was staring into his eyes until he slipped his hands into Levi's that lay on each side of his head. There was utter silence and it felt like there was just them two in this world of theirs. The hot summer air surrounding them but brings the cold as the sun sets. Levi feels his breath on his face and knows he must be looking odd right now. Oh, he wants to kiss him and quickly looks at the blonde's lips. He would do anything. Do anything to make out with him right now. Do anything for that to happen and for them go out with each other. Levi feels his anxiety around people being near his body slowly start to fade away when he's with Erwin. Why? because he trusts Erwin with everything he has. He knows he won't hurt him. Knows he will respect everything about him. Knows he could finally heal his past woes with this man beside him. He needs him. "You're blushing" he smirks

"It's just the hot weather" Levi breathes and sees Erwin smile.

"You're a bad liar" he smirks sitting up and raising his arms to see Levi's hands attached. "You're holding on to my hands still."

"Ah sorry I didn't realise!" Levi said letting go "it was an accident"

"No worries" he smiled "it just looked like you were staring me down and looking into my soul for a second there. You looked odd and your breathing was weird. What were you thinking about just there? Romantic kiss in the sunset haha"

"No! Don't be stupid!" Levi panics "I would never with you!"

"OK OK relax relax Levi" he laughs "Come on, let's get you home before Kuchel wonders where you are"

"Yeah," Levi says as they both stand to brush themselves off "she'll being worrying about me now"

And they walk off together smiles on both their faces as they put an end to the eventful school year Levi has had at his new school. As the two walk back to Levi's home they are both glad that now they get to spend the next year and hopefully the ones after with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toilet paper isn't appropriate as bandages.

The holidays were over now and they were starting year 11 today, their last year at secondary school. Since it was the start of their final work year what led up to exams Levi wanted to pay extra attention so in a few months he would get some pretty good marks for putting in all this effort. Levi made his way to the assembly hall where he soon enough saw Erwin standing there early for once talking to Mikasa whilst Eren wasn't really talking in the mist between them. There was no sign of Farlan and Levi assumed he'd slept in and couldn't be arsed to come to school. Levi walks over "Hi guys" he called waving slightly at them

"Hi Levi" Mikasa smiled warmly towards him and he returned the smile. Eren him me a nod and Erwin, on the other hand, started his usual behaviour which made Levi happy to be back at school.

"LLeevvviii I missed yooouu" he whined

"I've been texting you almost every day Erwin" Levi answered laughing with disbelief at his clingy behaviour.

"I know that Levi but there's a difference between texting and seeing each other" he explained

"Stop it.." Levi sighed

"Hmm?" He questioned

"You sound too much like me Erwin," Levi said " it sounds weird for a manly man like you to talk like a womanly man like me"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mikasa said lifting an eyebrow at Levi

"Nothing we just talk the same," he said "I'm not saying anything mean"

"Haha yeah if you don't count your use of the word 'shit' every so often" she laughed "or being far too nice for you're own good"

"If you say so" he sighed "anyways talking about womanly stuff did you like that soap I bought you off holiday Erwin?"

"The chocolate one?" He asked

"Yeah" he answered smiling

"Oh, it's great Levi! It really softens my skin and smells nice, the taste though isn't so good.." he explained and Levi looked at him for a sec blinking.

"You tried eating the soap? How old are you, two?" He asked widening his eyes "Erwin you didn't did you?"

"It was chocolate soap Levi what do you expect...I had to try it to see what it would taste like " he laughed and the amusement of it all caused them both to giggle

"Haha, so what did it taste like Erwin?" Levi laughed

"Washing up liquid" he laughed and whilst Erwin and him were laughing Mikasa turned to Eren.

"Sometimes I wonder how Levi's attitude changes so quick when with Erwin. Normally he's straight-faced but when Erwin he's completely different" she explained "he's happy"

"Yeah" Eren nodded

"I think the last time I saw him so happy was...well...I don't know..you could say when you two broke things off...that is after he got the emotions out if himself" she mentioned "anyways no need to bring stuff up Mikasa" she laughed to herself

"Emotions? He cried?" Eren asks for Mikasa to shush him. She turned back to see Levi and Erwin clutching to each other in stitches.

"HAHAHA, YOU SHITTED OUT SOAP HAHA!!" Levi laughed

"OH HAHA MY GOD HA LEVI STOP! I CAN'T BREATH!!" He laughed back

"I'M GONNA PISS MYSELF!!" Levi screamed

"NUUUU NOT ON MEEEE" he whined and they both had tried to calm down. They eventually do after about a minute. After a moment to calm down, they both looked at each other and breathed.

"We should be going in now," Levi said walking towards the door which Erwin and the others followed suit. They had to get seated. Levi had set some other goals for this new school year that wasn't to do with academic success and he overall hoped in some way they would come true. This year he wanted better, he wanted time, he wanted love, he wanted Erwin....not like that.....well...actually yeah he does.

A month and some time had passed meaning Erwin and him had both celebrated their 16th birthdays. This was good in more ways than one because for one it means they are growing up and two Levi knows fine well what could happen between them know since they are both this age. It was the legal age of consent in their country and this made Levi excited. As you can probably guess Levi did not lose his virginity the night of his birthday but was just dropped off outside his door by him after going out for food with Erwin and just stood with presents and a helium balloon in his hand. He felt stupid for getting his hopes out and allowing his mind to create a birthday fantasy.

It was Halloween today and Levi was planning to hand the sweets out to the children that came to the door tonight. No parties, no collecting sweets himself and hardly any effort. Just giving stuff out. Around 6 pm he was packing the sweet bags when he felt a buzz from his phone. It was Erwin.

"Levi"

"Erwin"

"I'm a vampire hehe"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Aww I didn't realise you liked going out with the children"

"I don't and I would never go out with them!"

"How do I look?"

He sent a photo of him dressed up.

"Woah...You look sexy as fùck...but no homo though"

"I know"

"You can bite me any time ;)"

"Will do XD"

"Yay. So where are you going then?"

"This party with my mum at this haunted place"

"Is she dressing up?"

"Yeah, she's being a dead nurse. Are you dressing up?"

"Yeah I'm handing sweets outs so I'm dressing up as a mummy"

"Oh, what bandages are you using?"

"Toilet paper"

"Taking inspiration from what I did to Farlan that one time in the toilets Levi?"

"Of course :)"

While Levi was waiting for his mum to get him some toilet paper and sellotape I listened to some music just casually bopping to some music. When it did come down to applying it he stood there trying to wrap himself up but failing due to it ripping apart. He used the sellotape to keep parts in place hoping, in the end, he wouldn't flash any part of his body to a child by accident. Finishing up he was done trying to make things look perfect. He looked ridiculous but part of him knew as he looked in the mirror that thankfully, luckily, if he got an urgent case of the shits he would be fine.

As night fell and time past Levi was dealt with giving kids dressed up in an array of costumes their sweets. Most of them were modelling creepypasta characters and Levi found it odd that he noticed when handing a bag of sweets to a boy dressed up as Jeff the killer, that a lot of people were, in fact, him, good ones in fact. Thought with every character being the same and Levi clearly noticing this he keeps on thinking to himself. Why on earth are these children aware of what creepypasta things are? He doesn't know but surely but truly starts to lose hope in people's ability to parent properly.

When 8 o clock came Levi was starting to pack the treats away when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed wondering who would be out collecting still at this time. Perhaps a child who didn't want to be in within all the crowds.

Levi opened the door to see the piece of shit called Eren Yeager at his door "What do you want?" Levi asked annoyed "you're too old for this"

"I thought I'd pay you a visit and get some treats," he said, "says the guy who's dressed up"

"Treats? We don't have treats for adults" he smirked "just sweets for the children"

"Whatever" he sighed "Your costume is shit. Why are you even at home? Shouldn't you be partying with Erwin? Haha, he left you to party didn't he?"

Levi tore a loose square part off his costume and handed it to him. "Take this and wipe the bullshit from your mouth Eren and why are you here? Did Mikasa finally realise how much of a dick you are?" Levi smirked crossing his arms.

"She and I are due to go to a house party in an hour so yeah...shut up and can I just have my sweets" he sighed

"Fine" Levi said turning around and bending over to retrieve the bowel from the floor. But a sudden ripping sound enters his ears and his eyes widened realising what had just happened.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA OH MY GOD!" Eren screamed taking something out his pocket which Levi believed to be a phone. Levi turns around looking at him with a red face.

"GET OUT!" Levi screamed running towards the door. He closed it himself before Levi could get to him.

"Can I at least get my sweets?" He asked and Levi tipped the whole bowl though the letterbox.

At half 8 he was talking to Erwin on the phone explaining what happened as he was moping on the bed, still dressed. "Erwin if you see an inappropriate photo of me online from Eren can you report it please"

"What happened?"

"My costume had a rip in the back"

"Oh my god haha Poor you"

"I still have a picture of myself before it ripped, want to see?"

"Go on show meeee"

Levi sends the photo that his mother took of him posing against his bedroom door frame. Levi sort of forgot he posed in a sexyish way. His front on the frame as he cocked his backside out a bit. Levi really didn't mean to send this one because he thought Klutchel had taken more than one but no, he's stuck sending this one to Erwin. "Cool," he says in response "now tell me why you posed like that?"

"There were more than one poses, my mum just didn't take any of the others."

"Right I see" he smirks.

"Erwin help me kill Eren..." he jokes

"Happily I'll just wait for the best moment" Erwin adds "why was he even there at you're home?"

"He wanted to pop by to try and get sweets off me" Levi explains "he was heading to a house party with Mikasa soon after, I don't know why he even decided to show up here, he's lucky my mum was out shopping at one of them 24-hour shops unless never mind fake blood in the children there will be real blood on him" Levi laughs nervously still feeling a little scared to be honest that he showed up wanting to see him when he was alone in his home. He doesn't know if it's to scare him or to tease him with being there. Despite all that Levi knows he has control, he can shut the door on anyone who's being mean to him or making him feel uncomfortable. His mother tells him this, Erwin tells him this too, he knows he can but he just feels anxious to make that move. "I think he's trying to still keep a friendship with me"

"I mean do you want a friendship with him"

"Well yeah a casual one that will most likely break itself off when we go to college" he adds "but I don't want him showing up at my home unannounced Erwin, I find that unsettling to be honest"

"Just ask him not to come back again"

"I wish it was that easy Erwin" he sighs down the phone "but Mikasa can tell you he just doesn't listen, I worry about her."

"Same here but you are allowed to if it comes to it to tell him to go away and if that doesn't work, you phone the police to remove him from your house"

"Erwin..." Levi sighs "I'm not calling the police on him..that's going too far"

"But he might, in fact, go too far with you or someone else, he might even tell people you're private information"

"Well we would just have to deal with that if it comes up"

"Levi...meh"

"Meh back to you" Levi sighs into a smile picking himself off the bed and walking to the bathroom to start putting the toilet paper back on the rolls the best he can.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they have a run-in with someone from Levi's past, tensions are high as one of them gets hurt.

It was 2 months later and today at school was Christmas jumper day also known as the last day be free breaking up for Christmas whereas you could guess wear a jumper and paid a £1 to charity for doing so. That morning Levi raked through the deep space of what was his wardrobe looking for some jumper with some silly Christmas quotes on them or pictures. But after a while, he found a red jumper with a reindeer on it. The only problem with it was the fact what it had two little pom-poms for the decoration on the antlers where my chest was so there was a chance some little shit will flick them for a laugh. Apart from them that Levi was more than happy as a blanket of snow could be seen covering everywhere outside. Levi loved Christmas, not for the presents but for the family time since its an opportunity for Levi and his mother to spend a lot of time together.

Walking into school Levi feels the effect of the cold weather on everything else around him especially the path from the front gate to the building. It was icy as shit and Levi found himself walking very slowly into school thinking 'they need to salt this shit before someone hurts themselves'. He walked into school and up to the space outside his form room. Nobody was there so he walked to the outside of his form room where Mr Pixis was sitting at his desk and smiled happily. The relationship the two of them had was pretty good since Levi wasn't ever in trouble and worked hard so Levi was allowed to come in earlier than others so they could talk about stuff or whatever the two of them wanted. For this occasion, since it was Christmas Levi got him a little something to drink as thanks.

"Morning sir"

"Ah Levi come in" he smiled back

"Sir I got you a little present for your troubles this year," he said taking it out his bag and putting it on his desk.

He looked at the package. "Very generous of you Levi, I'll open it now," he said starting to pick at the bag that it was held in. When he did open it his face lit up with a toothy smile. "Whisky!" He cheered "that's the good stuff thank you!"

"It was no problem sir" Levi assured picking up the protective paper stuffing and walking to the bin to dispose of it before heading back

"May I just ask" he started "how did you get your hands on this?"

"I asked my mum to pop in to get some sir" he explained "I gave her the money since the child allowance we get because of my dad and all happily covers it"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god I thought you had got it without being ID'd or even worse you stole it" he admitted

'Cheek of it.' Levi thinks before saying "Oh sir no need to worry about me and alcohol, I don't have any intention to ever drink"

"Ah your just saying that" he laughed

"I'm telling the truth alcohol and people consuming it gives me some kind of weird anxiety that makes me quite scared in a sense" Levi explained

"Alright then" he adds and they hear a knock on the window separating the class and the corridor. They looked there and they saw Erwin standing trying to get Levi's attention. Levi lifted a brow and Erwin motioned for Levi to come to see him. He stepped outside to see him in a green jumper with a snowman on it, also the carrot nose was 3D.

"Nice jumper," Levi said

"Err it's terrible my mum picked it out" he explained

"It's not bad just be careful with that carrot before you poke my eyes out," Levi said moving it out the way of his face

"Says you pom-pom Nipples" he laughed prodding one for Levi to playfully wack his hand away. Erwin watches Levi rub his eyes tired "you OK?"

"Yeah my eyes just hurt a little" He admits, "I think I'm coming down with a cold or something"

"Oh that's not good" Erwin sighs hearing him cough "and just before Christmas"

"You know we can call off this afternoon when I said we should go do snow stuff since we haven't had any for years."

"Nah I should be fine" Levi smirks "no way I'm passing on making a snow dick."

"Haha, I guessed" Erwin chuckles taking another look at his jumper "we really both did end up as the two with the slightly inappropriate jumpers didn't we?"

"Nothing wrong with a laugh"

It came to break and Levi was storming down the corridors with Eren following behind him. Levi went to a quiet area and turned around to face him. "What do you mean something happened to Mikasa at that Halloween party 2 months ago involving you!? What!?" Levi adds.

"She's saying I assaulted her" he explains

"How?!"

"I had sex with her when she was drunk even though she said she wanted it."

Levi sighs groaning "hasn't nobody told you that when someone is drunk they can't make reasonable decisions for themselves!?"

"Yeah, but I was drunk too!"

"That defies the point you and her shouldn't have gotten yourselves that drunk that this would have happened." Levi explains "the both of you need to just get your acts together and decide what the fuck you two are to each other! Whilst you're at it stop bothering me about your problems Eren! I'm sick of it! Sick of it! You damn son of a bitch leave me alone and stop trying to interfere with me!"

"So you're blaming me for this!? You're the one who's to blame always keeping secrets! Going out with me when you wanted to fuck that blonde bastard from the start!"

"I told you that I didn't love you Eren so it's your fault for thinking this would have worked! Don't say a fucking word to him!"

"Well, you should have broken up with me if you didn't! You had 3 months to do it!"

"I know that! I didn't to hurt your feelings...I know it was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry...but you were just using me to get over Mikasa Eren! If you're trying to keep me close so you can try and run back to me for a relationship it's not going to work!"

"But you cried! You must have loved me a little!" He argues "just admit it!"

"I did that because I was overwhelmed Eren!" Levi explains "that I realised how bad of a person you are!"

"If you hate me so much then why do you even still talk to me?"

"Because I'm not a mean person, it's called being a sensible person who isn't childlike like you"

"Prove it"

"Prove what?"

"That you hate me and don't love me"

"Eren what do you mea-" he's caught off short by Eren coming near him and in a second Eren's face was nearly joint to his. Levi panics and kicks him right between the legs making him fall to the floor clutching himself.

"You little fucking shit!" Eren growls from on the ground and without thinking throws a little piece of broken-off ice that was next to him towards Levi. It just misses his head but slices the top of his hand to between his thumb and wrist when Levi raises his arms to protect himself.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" Levi hisses clutching his hand "are you fucking stupid!? If that hit my face you could of fucking killed me! Get out my sight! I'm sick of you!"

Eren watches as Levi storms off out of sight leaving him alone. He stands to clutch between his legs heaving with anger and storms towards the school entrance since his form was allowed to go early today. He walks down the path leading to the gate thinking about how fucking slippy it was. When out of the gate he sees a man standing outside holding a little piece of paper looking clearly drunk off his mind. "You OK there mate?" Eren asks and watches them turn around to face him.

"I'm looking for my daughter, she's called Lucy, I'm her dad William" he slurred "I was told she goes here"

"How old is she?"

"...ehh...16 I think"

"What's her last name? She should be in my year"

"Ackerman" he adds and Eren frowns confused. There are only 2 Ackerman's in his year, in the entire school. Mikasa and Levi. This man is clearly not Mikasa's dad as he's seen him before and he said he's looking for a Lucy. He would say that this is Levi's dad but Levi Eren knows for a fact Levi said that his father is dead. On the other hand, the mismatch for looking for a girl with an Ackerman surname could match up with Levi since he doesn't use whatever name he was given at birth.

"What's her mum's name?" He asks knowing this will tell him everything he needs.

"Kuchel" he adds "what's with all the questions boy?"

"Yeah they go here" he smiles but he is furious inside now knowing Levi had lied to everyone about his father "but the person you're looking for is now called Levi, he should be coming out of school in about an hour or so since we finish early today."

"Ah great great" he smiles and Eren smells the alcohol on him.

"Why are you here to see him?"

"I haven't seen my little girl...boy..whatever since she was 9" he adds "I've missed my girl whilst being in jail"

"Jail?" Eren questions raising a brow and William begins talking. He explains he was there, that he was just released and most importantly why was there in the first place. Eren just nods recording the entire thing on his phone without him knowing. In his fit of rage with Levi, he saved the footage to use for the next time Levi annoyed him. "It was nice to meet you William" he smirks walking off "enjoy your reunion" Eren knew he had struck gold.

Meanwhile, in the time before this interaction, Levi went up to the library to find Erwin. He groans entering and Erwin raises a brow. "Are you OK there Levi?" He questions seeing Levi walk over to the window.

"Eren, he's a fucking arsehole, we had an argument and the fucker tried to kiss me so I kicked him right between his legs" he explained "then he threw a piece of ice at my head and now my hand is killing"

"You're hand? What's wrong with it?"

"I protected my head what led me to have a cut over the top of my right hand." He explains "it's fine, don't try and look at it, it's fine"

"You look like you're in pain" he adds and Levi just shoves his hand into his pocket in response.

"I'm fine" he sighs and looks out the window and sees Eren walking along to the school gates "Look at the idiot" Levi grits looking at him from the second-floor library window "who the fuck is he talking to over there? Ugh, I want to strangle him!" Levi just tries to breathe but struggles to. Erwin can hear him wheezing a little and just raises a brow at his friend.

Levi and him walk out of school when they are allowed to go holding onto each other so they could get out of the gates in one piece. They had taken their time walking out so it was only them in sight. "So where are we making these snowmen?" Levi asks Erwin feeling his hand sting with the cold as he stays looking down to see where their feet are stepping.

"The park near your house?"

"Sounds good to me Er-....." Levi suddenly stops his sentence looking up in front of him. He stops in place and just stares towards the gate.

Erwin quickly notices he's stopped and looks at the gate then to Levi. He's surprised to see his friend's face had just turned a ghostly white and his eyes were wide like a dear in the headlights. "Levi?" He questions "what's wrong?" As his name is said, the character standing next to the gate turns towards them and approaches them both from about 5 meters away.

"Levi? Is that you?" He slurs approaching them "it's me, daddy, I'm finally out and I've come to see you again princess" Erwin sees Levi let go of him and take a step back, the same look on his face. "What's wrong? Are you not happy to see me?~" he adds in a fatherly voice and Erwin who is unsure about what the hell is happening suddenly realises who this man is, Levi's father.

Levi let's out a small panicked noise "n-no" he whispers "g-go a-a-away" Levi stays in place and Erwin can see he's starting to tear up. Erwin can see he's fucking terrified right now. William grabs hold of his arm and Levi immediately panics letting out a screech.

Erwin steps in quickly trying to get in between them to protect his friend. "Hey get off him!" He shouts and William pushes Erwin onto the grass where he lands on his backside. Levi in reaction goes to step towards him seeing if he's alright but the sudden tug backwards by his father in which William let's go of his arm has Levi within a matter of half a second slipping forwards at a great speed. All Erwin sees within the 2 seconds after being pushed down was Levi stepping a single foot forwards while saying his name in a panic, Levi's father giving a single pull backwards, letting go of Levi's arm, Levi quickly slipping forwards because of the ice and...

Levi's face smacking off the iced-over stone pavement.

He widens his eyes and does not hesitate to punch Levi's father straight in the face seeing he's leaning over to pick his son up after saying the following the moment his face hits the floor. "Come..on...we're going back to my flat to get to know each other again". Erwin leaps and gives it to him straight in the face when he's leaning over making him fall straight to the ground making a gap of a few meters between Levi and him.

Without knowing Mr Pixis alongside Mr Dawk come rushing down the path since Levi's form room is on the same level as the path and had its main outside window face straight onto said path from about 20 meters away and from there you could have clearly seen what's happened. They rush past Erwin trying not to slip themselves and Pixis hold William down dragging him a few more meters away from Levi just to be safe "POLICE AND AMBULANCE NOW!" Pixis shouts to Mr Dawk and he does that panicking.

Erwin scrambles over to Levi on the ice using his hands and knees and proceeds to turn him over expecting to see him just laying face down in shock from the impact and the situation. He turns him over to see he's unconscious, not breathing and there's blood all over his face from his nose. "LEVI!?" He screams ripping his phone out to call Levi's mother unable to breathe. All Kuchel heard from her side of the line the moment she picked up her own phone at her desk at work was the sound of Erwin screaming "LEVIS BEEN HURT!" And she starts running from that desk tripping over chairs and all sorts in a panic as she stays on the line with Erwin feeling tears come to her eyes.

Many hours later the sound of shuffling beside him has Levi waking up. He drags his eyes open feeling his head pound making him groan a little, his eyes and body feel all floppy and weird. He looks towards the source of the noise to see an oldish lady in a nurses uniform hanging a fluid bag on a drip stand to his left. She hears Levi groan and looks down towards him smiling. "Oh good evening" she smiles "have you had a nice sleep?"

Levi pulls a confused face feeling drowsy and tired. "I...think so," he says slowly as he can't say it any quicker and has a quick look around his surroundings "where...am I?"

"You're in hospital sweetheart" she smiles "don't worry it's your usual one"

"Oh..." Levi says seeing everything looks quite dark in the room "what...time..is..it?"

"9 o'clock" she adds gently after checking her watch on her pocket "you've been out for about 9 hours"

Levi slowly sits up widening his eyes a little "9...hours?"

"Ah ah ah ah back down Mr" She smirks putting a tiny bit of pressure of his shoulder making him lay back down. "You need to relax...now I need to ask you some questions since you're awake, is that alright or would you prefer a little bit more time so your head can kick back into gear?"

"Now...is ok"

"Good, what's your name and place of birth?"

"Levi...Ackerman and...here"

"I need the hospital name sweetie" she whispers and Levi tells her it. She writes things on her clipboard. "Now can you remember what happened to you?"

"Umm...there...my..dad....I'm sorry...I remember...but...I can't think...straight" Levi admits.

"It's fine, it's probably the effects of the anaesthetic and morphine" she adds "would you like me to give you the rundown of what's happened to you up until this point?"

"Yes please"

"Let's see, we're still getting things cleared up from all sides so please tell me if anything seems wrong," she says flicking through the notes "In the few minutes before emergency services were contacted you and your friend Erwin Smith were walking to the school gate holding each other to avoid slipping on the long stone path between the school and that gate that had apparently not been salted or gritted at all. You and Mr Smith were heading to somewhere to do snow-related activities and when discussing where to go you suddenly stopped dead in your tracts. You widen your eyes and feel yourself become pale. Erwin asks you what's wrong using your name in the question and from around the gate comes a man who is named William Ackerman who is your father. Your father, who should not aware of your preferred name according to your mother turns towards you both knowing it's you, he appears heavily intoxicated. He talks about wanting to see you again now that he's out of jail. You act in distress talking a step back letting go of your friend as Mr Ackerman walks towards you. He asks if you're pleased to see him and you say no and tell him to go away shakily. You tear up and he grabs your arm for you to screech. Erwin steps in between you both and your father pushes him onto the grass to your left. You call Erwin's name in a panic going to step towards him and your father tugs your arm back and let's go which leads to you slipping forward at a quick speed and suffering the impact on the frozen-over pavement. Does that sound right?"

"Yeah" Levi nods.

"Good to have that cleared up and set in stone, everything matches up with the statements for far but we still need to talk to you're father for legal reasons. Want me to carry on?" she explains for Levi to nod "Your friend sees your father lean over going to pick you up and hears him state he's going to bring you back to his to get to know you better again to which your friend proceeds to punch him in the face sending him unconscious for a few seconds. Two teachers being your form tutor Mr Dot Pixis and Erwin's Mr Nile Dawk rush towards you two and Mr Pixis holds your father down whilst telling Mr Dawk to phone the police and an ambulance. Your friend describes rushing over to you to check if you're alright and discovered you were unconscious, not showing signs of breathing and we're covered with blood around your nose area when he turned you around. He panics and phones your mother Kuchel Ackerman saying you've been hurt and she rushes to get to the nearest hospital by request of the emergency services. According to the ambulance that took you both here an ambulance was called at 11:58 hours by a Mr Nile Dawk from your school Sina Academy. He reports that there has been a person attacked by a family member and 2 people have been injured, 1 being the son of the attacker showing critical injury as they are unconscious from having smacked their head off the ice. Emergency services advise your friend to not move you at all as they worry you may have suffered a neck injury. Both teachers now drag your father further away to avoid the threat and so there is more run for when people arrive. At 12:05 hours the Ambulance service arrives alongside police. Your father is arrested and taken away promptly as both teachers inform police what they known to have happened. The medical team of 3 people approach with a stretcher. 1 guides Erwin to the vehicle whilst the other two sort you out. Medical staff describe your friend as having acute injuries with a clear sign of shock symptoms due to low blood pressure, unstable breathing and a grey like tint to the skin. They examine you to see you're lacking in any respiratory function, have a clear impact injury to the nose, and scrapes and cuts to multiple areas of the body. Whilst one is taking measurements of your vitals the other starts CPR not holding your head back though because of the suspected neck injury. They have no luck there and place the brace on your neck and take you into the ambulance where immediate oxygen is put on you as they try to get you breathing. According to them once attaching the blood pressure machine and heart monitor they realised your pulse had cut out during the move to the van. They try another minute of CPR with assistance from the oxygen mask as they start to drive off before they try a local shock. You get beating again and open your eyes though you are unable to respond to anything that is said to you. You're breathing as you're waking up is unstable and they try to level it whilst trying to get you to communicate. Wide pupils. Your friend is having what the medical team described as...err...a full-on breakdown. Though you in your state of being unable to respond you manage to confirm that you have no signs of a broken neck or being paralysed as you apparently turned your head towards him and reached your hand out a little to comfort him....aww that's cute....you then fall back to sleep."

"Oh...wow...so what's...how bad am I?"

"We're getting to that in a minute" she smiles turning the page "you and Erwin arrive here at 12:37 where your mum is waiting outside. Erwin is moved to the waiting room of A&E where medical staff administer a light sedative to calm him down whilst they wait to give him a check over and deal with that scrape of his. You are brought straight through to the back end of A&E to get examined. Medical staff advise your mother to stay with your friend since they are certain you need to be put under to have your nose cauterized to stop the bleeding. Though they do notice you are experiencing a high temperature and wheezing and keep you stable whilst blood work is done. Your infection markers were high and they deduced you have the start of pneumonia. Taking a look at your medical history and seeing you're upper nasal passage is narrow and your adenoids have reports of being enlarged they asked your mother's permission to do a reduce and remove. That happens. They put you under at 13:47 and you were finished at....let's see.....just past 5 o'clock. They bring you up here where they pass you into me. I sort out your body wounds and take evidence swabs since we always have to do that when people have been attacked. I leave you to sleep, you wake up...and here we are"

"Oh alright," Levi adds just staring to notice he has an oxygen mask on and some lines attached to him.

"Now I should explain all of this on you" she adds. She points to the mask. "Oxygen for the pneumonia to help you breathe and because you can't breathe through your nose right now" she lifts the mask up a little. "You have gauze on your nose to catch any blood that might fall from the nose work you've had done" she points to the drips. "Fluid to keep you hydrated and pump nutrients into you since you can't drink or eat right now because of the adenoidectomy. Morphine to deal with the pain." She points to the bandages and plasters on his arms and different places "to keep the drips in place and to cover your scrapes and cuts" she points to Levi's right hand where it's wrapped up. "Now with this one you're lucky, according to your friend this wasn't caused by your father but rather a person you dislike who threw ice at your head and it ended up slicing your hand because you protected your head. Is that true?" Levi nods "you should have seen someone when this happened, it's not really deep but it just missed a vein. We've had to bandage it and clean it, if we're right that should be the only scar you have from this situation."

"Do I look alright?"

"Define alright in your terms"

"So...I look bad?"

"Well not bad I'm just saying if you're going to look in a mirror do it slowly. From the bottom of your nose up to the top of your face is sort of....back and blue because of the impact and the surgery."

"Great...." Levi sighs.

"At least you haven't broken your nose and you're alive" she reassured

"Yeah you're right"

"Also one little thing we had to change you out of your clothes when you were sent down to the operating theatre sweetie as you've probably noticed. So we had to remove that piece of clothing on your chest, sorry about that. The surgical department also passed on a note saying they liked your jumper" she laughs "all of your stuff is in next to your school bag over to your side on the table. Don't worry we didn't snoop at your stuff"

"So what...happens now?"

"Well, we want to keep you in overnight since you've had the adenoidectomy and your bilateral inferior turbinate reduction. That's because it's very rare to see people other than children get the adenoids removed because it has a so much higher rate of infection....or bleeding to death or blood clots in non-small children...that kind of stuff...sorry is that too much detail?"

"No, it's fine"

"And we need to make sure that pneumonia doesn't worsen and ensure you haven't any other injuries" she explains "you might get a visit off the police or a communicator for them who might ask you some questions, ok?"

"Ok....is Erwin...alright?

"He's fine, just shaken up the poor boy, you should worry about yourself"

"He's...not going to get in trouble...is he..for punching my dad?"

"No he isn't" she smiles "now about your dad...I looked into past events that the hospital had a note of and I talked to your mother a little...I don't want to worry you but are you aware of what he was trying to do back there?" Levi nods and the nurse sees his heartbeat goes up a little "I'm not going to talk about stuff from back then but I just want to let you know that you are safe"

Levi again just nods feeling tired remembering something "wait my heart...stopped for a moment...why?"

"We believe the impact made your head unable to process all the different injuries and stress of the sort, so it just had a...nah I'm out moment. So, in fact, the head injury might have not knocked you but you're body causing you to slip unconscious before you hit the ground...like you fainted mid-air."

"That's a real...thing?"

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" She laughs for Levi to nod "so do you want to see your mum now?"

"Yes please"

The nurse calls out into the corridor next to Levi's private room "he's awake as of a few minutes ago, I've done the tests" she calls for another nurse to respond with an "ok" before she walks out of the room. She returns with Kuchel after a minute and Levi sees her immediately start to cry.

"Levi," she says sitting down beside him on the bad "my poor baby"

"Mum" he smiles "I'm doing fine"

"I know" she adds wiping her face "I just promised myself that I'd never let him hurt you ever again and look what's happened...I'm a terrible mother"

"No you're not," Levi says "he could have found me either way"

"I don't know how he found where you go to school" she cries "I wish I knew how he knew you were in there"

The nurse interrupts them "CCTV footage from the school shows the same person who caused the cut on your hand to have told him by the looks of it. Eren Yeager, he confirms to him he's inside since he was there before Eren came out of school."

"Bastard" Kuchel mumbles

"It was...most likely an accident" Levi adds "he must have been confused...since everyone except the teachers and Erwin has been told... he's dead"

"He still threw ice off you" Kuchel adds annoyed "Levi stop being so nice to people and letting them off with everything!"

"That's because I kicked him between the leg when he tried to kiss me" Levi adds trying to catch his breath "it's going to cause hell on if he gets in trouble"

"I don't care" she adds "Eren has been contacted by the school to say he's got a weeks detention when the new term starts for the ice situation"

Levi just sighs, every single bad possibility coming to mind about what might happen. Levi feels emotionally sick and his head hurts. "You're right...I know you're right mum...I know I need to stick up for myself"

"Told you"

After a moment he asks her something "where's Erwin?"

"He's still in A&E Levi" she smiles gently

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah just shaken. As of 2 hours ago, he was still waiting to be checked over but I don't know about now"

"How were things...with him?"

"Well he's been having somewhat of a panic attack from the moment you hit the ground...so...eventful to say the least...I'll show you the footage I captured when we get home..plus there's cam footage from the paramedics since we can use it any charges against your father."

"Did you..watch it?"

"Yeah"

"Was it bad?"

"I don't know what was more upsetting, to be honest" she sighs "watching you or watching Erwin's reactions to everything that was going down with you in the ambulance."

Levi is about to say something about feeling sorry for them both when they all hear footsteps run down the hallway and within the doorway appears Erwin huffing covered in sweat. "Levi!?"

Levi turns to face him and their eyes brighten almost immediately the second they see each other "Erwin" he whispers smiling. The nurse and Kuchel look at each other before Kuchel says that they'll give them some space and they walk out past Erwin shutting the door a little. Erwin looks at him walking over to the bed.

"Levi," he says sitting down on the chair beside the bed "...your face...and all these lines...and the mask....oh my god..."

"Don't worry Erwin...it's just some bumps, bruises, scrapes and...a nasty cut off...Eren." He breathes "are you OK? Mum said you were in bad shape"

"I'm fine" he smiles holding up a hand with a plaster on "just a scrape...how are you?"

"Tired" Levi breaths looking up at him "I'm...sorry"

"For what?"

"Because of me we didn't get to hang out and...haa...make snowmen... and you got hurt....send my...apologies to your mum "

"Levi don't you dare blame yourself for this" he adds with a sad face "she knows, she says to come back when I'm ready. She's got me a pack of Bakewell tarts for saving you haha."

Levi grabs hold of his hand without realising "Erwin..thank you so much for....saving haa me...I will buy you..haa...haa as many as you like..as..a..thank you" Levi holds the mask harder against his face trying to breathe.

"Stop talking" Erwin adds "before you make yourself worse...and don't you even suggest that" he again stares at Levi for a moment before saying "Levi can make a request?" Levi just looks at him "Can I have permission to touch you?"

"Yeah?" Levi says confused "of course" And with that Erwin wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, his head resting on Levi's collar bone area. He stays like that, Levi not moving until he feels something on his neck and widens his eyes seeing the blonde his breathing weirdly. It takes a second but Levi soon realises what's happening. "E-Erwin?....are you...crying?" A small cry from the blonde confirms this "hey...hey...Erwin...I'm alright...everything is alright..."

"I thought you were dead" he cries, "I thought you had died the moment I turned you over to see you unconscious...then in the ambulance I couldn't control myself Levi...seeing you laying there, them trying to bring you back...I couldn't handle it...I was terrified, Levi...I couldn't breathe...I haven't been able to breathe properly since it happened" Levi sees him upset and shakily unable to breathe properly so he reaches to his own face and pulls the mask off.

"Erwin" he adds tapping his shoulder and sees the blond lookup with slightly red eyes. He puts the mask on him "better?" Erwin then sees more of his face that was covered by the condensation on the inside of the plastic. Again black and blue.

He takes the mask of himself putting it down on the bed. "You're too kind" he cries "far too kind" and suddenly Erwin just breaks down into the same spot again beginning to sob. Levi widens his eyes wrapping his arms around his body patting his head. As this happens Levi feeling the effects of the morphine, the tiredness and now the lack of oxygen starts to hear his sobs as mumbles.

'I can't hear him' Levi thinks trying to pat the bed with one arm to find the mask but fails. It's stupid, he knows this but doesn't want to stop Erwin from letting out his emotions that have been there stuck inside him for hours. He just wraps his arms around him again gently shushing him. Telling him everything is ok. Though what he now does see is Erwin sobbing something into his chest, the same words over and over again. Levi hasn't a clue what he's saying to him as he simply can't hear even if he tried but the sight of his friend breaking down and the realisation that Erwin and him are fucking alive right now gets to him making Levi feel the same feelings. He sobs his name into his head over and over again as Erwin just keeps sobbing those same words Levi can't hear. Erwin hasn't a clue that Levi can't hear him. "E-Erwin!"

As this is happening Kuchel enters the doorway without them noticing. She sees them clutching each other, hears the words they are pouring into each other not knowing Levi couldn't hear what the blonde is saying. She feels her eyes tear up at this scene and pulls out her phone in disbelief recording what's happening to ensure herself she isn't hallucinating from stress.

Levi soon falls asleep in the middle of this because he is exhausted and Erwin looks up seeing Levi is sleeping. He sees the mask isn't there and curses at himself for forgetting to put it back on. "Shit". He places it back on and Kuchel silently watches the next 30 seconds and what Erwin does recording it. She doesn't mean any harm or to invade anyone's privacy. She sees Erwin sit back down and after a second calls his name.

"Erwin" she calls and he turns around to face her, them both seeing the tear covered face of the other. She holds out her arms "Erwin come here" Erwin goes over to her and they share a hug. They don't judge and silently cry into each other. Kuchel pulls back looking at him still sobbing "t-thank you f-for saving my baby"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a Christmas surprise and much more.

It was Christmas and Levi sat in bed having being released from the hospital a matter of 3 hours ago. He hated the fact the school decided to make their break up for the winter literally the day before Christmas eve which meant he was admitted then, had his day observation for pneumonia on Christmas Eve and waited into the early hours of Christmas for medication from the hospital's pharmacy. They both had to walk to the car in a blizzard that was happening at 5 am, them both trying their best to cover Levi's face up from the cold to avoid infection. He was exhausted and immediately sank into his bed sleeping though Kuchel who was next to him insisted he gets changed into something appropriate for bed. Levi just ends up lazily undressing putting a vest on and some bottoms to cover his legs. She allows him to sleep after that. Levi and Kuchel said Christmas was practically cancelled since they didn't even have the time to prepare anything and Levi couldn't even eat a Christmas dinner because he was told to wait 2 weeks before having solid food.

Levi is awoken at 8 by his mother "Levi wake up" she sings for Levi to groan into his pillow.

"I thought Christmas was cancelled" he whined having to force his eyes open because he was that sore "we got home 2 and 1/2 hours ago......nooo"

"It's not that, silly" she smiles "you have a visitor"

"If it's uncle Kenny tell him to come back later and if it's dad ring the fucking police you boob" he again groans and then groans even louder seeing she's opened the curtains "what the hell?! Mum...." he whines "tell them to leave me alone" He knows this wouldn't work but still tries to delay him getting out of bed a little longer.

"Levi," they said and Levi turns around hearing a familiar voice seeing his mum leave the room and shutting the door. Levi widens his eyes at the guy, widens his eyes at non-other than Eren.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Levi adds "aren't you not supposed to be allowed back in here!? Mam why is he here!?"

"He wanted to say something to you and he had something for you too" she explains just outside the door "don't worry I'm literally just outside the door in case I have to drag him down these stairs, he knows he's on fucking thin ice"

Levi sighs looking at him "what do you want?"

"I'm sorry," he says quietly "I didn't realise that man was out to hurt you, but I was annoyed in the moment and wasn't thinking straight. I was confused about why your father showed up there when you'd said to everyone he was dead. All I'm going to say is, I'm sorry and I wish I'd taken your limits seriously...I am."

"I understand Eren but that's not what I want an apology for" Levi sighs sitting up "I want you to apologise for nearly taking my head off with ice"

"I'm sorry" he repeats again to then bring the conversation back to the previous one "I shouldn't have said your name to him, you would be fine if I hadn't"

"No Eren, he knew I went there, he somehow found out. Even if you hadn't run into him when you left there was still the chance we would have recognised my face as Erwin and I left the gate. As shitty as it is there's literally nothing to blame you on with this case, the only thing you are liable for is the cut on my hand and perhaps indirectly aiding the attack."

"And again I'm sorry" he adds passing Levi a present and a card. Levi mumbles taking it off him and opening it "why are you here at Christmas? Haven't you got perfect fucking family time to be dealing with?"

"I had to come to apologise first"

"Oh, you've been forced to come here?"

"No they wanted to see me call you" he explains "I got you the card and present as something extra" Levi opens the small present to see some chocolate and the card just wished him a merry Christmas and that he's sorry. Levi thanks him but doesn't mention that he can't eat them before adding that isn't an invitation for him to come whenever he likes. "Eren please don't talk to me again, unless I speak to you." When Eren leaves straight after, the second he leaves his bedroom door Levi's head in back in the pillow asleep. Levi just sleeps for most of the day, Christmas not even being a thought of his. He's awoken for 5 minutes in the middle of this where his uncle Kenny pops in with presents. He comments on how shit his face looks and gives him a jumper as a present.

Around 4 Kutchel comes back in to wake him up, she gives him his tablet to get rid of the pneumonia and just smiles opening the curtains. "Why the curtains again?" Levi sighs.

"I think you'll want to see this person" she adds motioning towards his window and Levi sighs sitting up to have a look. His eyes widen when within his garden he sees Erwin standing there waving at him in the snow. Levi smiles waving back. "I know you don't want any visitors Levi so I'll get what he has in his hands and tell him to leave"

"What? No! Get him in here!" He adds while Kutchel is getting him, now laughing at her son's reaction, Levi tries to make himself look presentable by flattening his hair the best he could.

He walks into Levi's room as Levi just lays there internally panicking. "Hi, Erwin" Levi smiles watching him close the door and approach his bed.

He sits down facing him and out of nowhere gently takes hold of his left hand leaning over a little and ever so softly plants a kiss on his hand "Hello darling" he smiles and Levi just widens his eyes going red in the face, his mouth open a little. "What's wrong? Getting a little embarrassed now are we?" He chuckles and Levi lays there wondering if he's dreaming right now.

"E-Erwin?!" Levi musters out "what?....are you tipsy or something? What was that?"

"What?" He laughs "I thought you wouldn't mind"

"I mean I don't mind...it just came out of nowhere" Levi adds seeing he still hold of his hand as it's on the bed.

"Oh yeah I guess we haven't spoken since that day and I haven't asked about doing this" Erwin starts "I need to talk to you about what I said to you in the hospital"

"Oh about that Erwin" Levi adds "what were you saying to me over and over again after you took the mask off of yourself and put it down to sob into my chest? I couldn't hear you because I was lacking oxygen"

Erwin raises a brow shyly laughing to himself, his face a light, dusty shade as he looks at Levi's hand hiding his face. He looks back up at his friend smiling gently "it's nothing" he adds "don't worry yourself"

"But you said you came here to talk about it?" Levi questions "it must be important"

Erwin shakes his head "no it isn't" he explains "it's nothing, forget about it. How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit hot, chesty and my face hurts"

"Yeah your face is pretty beat up" he sighs

"I'm serious is it really that bad? All people have been saying is that it's bad, I haven't seen it yet"

"You haven't seen it? Isn't there mirrors in the toilets?"

"Normally but they weren't there and I didn't want to look on my camera using my phone because I didn't think it would be that bad. Erwin, I need to use the toilet and because of my head injury, the nurses and mum have been taking me. Could you just walk me there please if I can't manage? It's alright if you don't want to"

"No I will" he smiles and steps back for Levi to try and stand up. Levi immediately grabs his arm in a panic "unsteady?"

"Err yeah...the hospital said I might be like this for a few more days" Levi explains and they start walking the short distance of 4 to 5 meters to the bathroom. Levi hears him say things like "nearly there" and "you're doing well" they get there and Levi enters by himself "are you sure you don't need help? I won't look"

"Erwin I'm not that helpless, I can wipe my between my own fucking legs" Levi sighs and after a minute stands back off the toilet "plus I can walk to the toilet mysel- oh my fucking God!?"

"What's wrong!? Have you fell?" Erwin panics.

"No I've just seen my face...jeez" he adds opening the door and Erwin sees him looking at himself. Everyone is right, his face is literally black and blue and swollen under the eyes "I'm a sight for sore eyes"

"You're not that bad" Erwin reassures him "you're like a little panda"

"Haha thanks" He smiles walking past him and Erwin keeps his hands out to catch him if he goes flying. Levi lays back in bed "Erwin why are you here at Christmas? Haven't you got family stuff to be doing?"

"There's nothing else to do so I asked my father to drop me off here for a little bit" he explains "I wanted to check up on you and give you your Christmas present since we were going to do it after school before the shit hit the fan"

"Or I hit the floor" Levi smirks and Erwin nervously nods. Erwin hands him a wrapped gift. "Wait I need to get yours" he goes to get up but is stopped by Erwin.

"Where is it?" He asks and Levi points to the corner of his room for him to get it and sit back down next to him. Erwin opens his first and is amazed to see a book and a box of Bakewell tarts "you got me a cookbook? Ah! And tarts!" he beams

"I thought you could maybe learn to make your own Bakewell tarts" Levi adds "maybe when I'm better I could come round or you could come here and we'll try to make some"

"Yeah that sounds great" he laughs smiling "now yours"

Levi opens the present and looks at Erwin softly "Erwin...what the hell?" He smiles and looks down at what he's got him. What he had gotten him was simple but it meant a lot to him. He had bought him a binder. He also got him a card that said get well soon with a teddy bear on it "Erwin why?"

"Well, your mum mentioned that the hospital didn't know how to take it off you so they cut it off so you were without one. I hope it's alright...is the size ok? And...and I was looking online and apparently, there are the ones made for trans people and the ones made for men who have really really big pecs..is that the right one?"

"It's perfect" he smiles "thank you so so much" he jumps up and wraps his arms around him and Erwin just chuckles into his shoulder putting him back down by leaning forward. He brushes the hair out of Levi's face and sees the chocolate.

"Who's the chocolate off?"

"Eren"

"He was here?"

"Yes his parents made him apologise to me but he took it one step further and instead of calling he shows up here to say it face to face and give me chocolate and a card nobody told him to buy."

"What did he say?"

"Basically that he was sorry and felt confused because he was told that he was dead"

"And what did you say?"

"That I understand but I don't want him speaking to me for a while, even in class."

"I see. You did the right thing, I'm glad you put your foot down with him" Erwin adds "...do you know what's happened with your dad?"

"Police said because he broke the restraining order he's been put back in jail for anywhere from 6 months to 5 years" Levi stays quiet after saying this "what happens after then? Is he going to try hurt me again? I'm scared. He found out my school so who's to say he won't find my home address"

"Well I knocked him out once and I'll do it again"

"Erwin you say that but there's no guarantee that you'll be able to do it this time or you'll even be there. I'm lucky I'm not dead or in his flat right now."

"I know...I'll try my best" he adds "I'll try my best to protect you because you are my best friend Levi"

"Thanks, Erwin" he smiles and they just stare at each other for a moment before Erwin says something.

"Levi look, about what I said in the hospital, I was saying that-" he is cut off short by Farlan calling Levi "great..."

Levi picks up, holding his finger up to tell Erwin one minute. "Oh hi Farlan"

"So I heard you've been banged up quite bad"

"Yeah I have but I'm fine" Levi adds "I just need to rest and try not to get my blood pressure up at all"

"Oh cool cool" he adds "Merry Christmas by the way"

"Same to you"

"By the way who did this to you?"

"My dad" he sighs

"Shit how's that happened!?"

"Well someone told him where I go to school and Eren went ahead and told him I was in there when my dad asked him...it was weird he even knew the name I use now"

"What does he look like again?" he asks and Levi sends a picture for Farlan becomes very quiet "Levi if I tell you something you're not going to get mad right?"

"Go on tell me"

"Well you know I wasn't at school on the last day of term? I was at home doing the usual smoke of weed with my dealer and this man comes knocking on his door asking for some good stuff. He had quite a bit of money to hand him and my dealer is like...I haven't seen you around before...do I know you? And he was like...I've just got out of prison..and since he had a lot of money on him my dealer was then like...what do plan to do now you're out? And the man was like...I'm looking for my daughter she should be in secondary school now...and I was like..what's her last name I might know her....and he was like...Ackerman...then I was like..oh yeah she might go to mine and wrote the address down for him." There was silence and Erwin sees Levi's face become enraged "sorry"

"SORRY!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY!? YOU LED HIM STRAIGHT TO ME YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID FARLAN!? YOU DON'T GO GIVING AWAY PRIVATE THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"I was high off my balls I'm sorry"

"AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! HOW DIDN'T YOU RECOGNISE HIM!?"

"The weed and it's been 5/6 years since I've seen him"

"BUT STILL! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING HABITS ARE ALL TO BLAME FOR THIS!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do!?" He starts to shout back.

"GET HELP, YOU IDIOT!"

"This is my help! Don't think you're fucking perfect because you handle things better! Because you're not! Realise that you little shit!"

Erwin takes the phone off of him "Farlan!" he says sternly

"Erwin?" Farlan gasps

"Listen here" he grits turning away so Levi can't see his face "you speak to him like that ever again and I will not hesitate to strangle you, you drugged up bastard!" He ends the conversation and turns back around to put the phone beside Levi. When he turns around he sees Levi heaving bent over gritting his teeth furious. He's about to try to comfort him when he sees a red drop hit the bed then another followed by another. Erwin panics grabbing a tissue and quickly holding it up to his nose though he does this a little bit too harshly in the moment and Levi let's out a small pained yell tears forming in his eyes and his head moving back in response. "Shit I'm sorry!" Erwin panics and sees Levi trying to breathe through the pain as he grits his teeth. Tears slowly fall as Erwin removes the bloody tissue from him. "I'm sorry!"

"Farlan what the fuck!" He cries and Erwin sees he's starting to bleed again, his breathing irregular knowing his friend accidentally betrayed him like that. He pulls him into his arms, Levi crying into his chest. "What the fuck!"

"Levi you need to calm down" he panics "you're going to make yourself worse, Levi please" Erwin tries to calm him down picking up a tissue now and again to wipe the red liquid away when it reaches his lips. He's lucky as exhaustion on Levi's part soon has him calming down resting the side of his face on Erwin's chest. Erwin lays him back down and Levi tells him he's going back to sleep and Erwin leaves him be. As Levi is trying to fall back asleep he hears Erwin and his mother talking downstairs. He can't make it out but does hear them mention parents evening. Levi frowns wondering why they would mention something as trivial as that since its happening at the end of January.

Over last month Erwin had sent him an array of costumes through photos which he wanted him to judge. Some were great and some were terrible and he means terrible. Why was this the case? Erwin had some superhero comic con convention thing he wanted to go to in June and wanted Levi's help picking up the outfit. It was one night which he sent Levi something unusual.

Levi felt a buzz. It was a message from Erwin. "How about this?" He sent a photo of what looked like some kind of leather strap bondage thing.

"Kinky ;)"

"Yeah I saw this and I thought to myself this would be funny to wear"

"Where you're going isn't that type of convention Erwin XD"

"I know that Levi, I just think it would be funny"

"Go as Captain America I think it would suit you but buy it if you want and close your tab when you're done you'll give your mum a heart attack XD"

Tomorrow was parents evening and they both thought it would be a great opportunity for their parents to meet. When 7 pm the next day came, his mum and him were walking through the tables full of his teachers talking to them as they went through the crowd. There was no sign of Erwin anywhere and Levi had tried his best to call and text him but there was no answer. He was talking to Mikasa when he saw a blonde head bob along the crowd. Levi turned to his mum. "There!" Levi pointed getting her attention

"Let's go," she said rushing into the crowd trying to get a hold of him with Levi not too far behind. They were talking to someone so Kuchel decided to spy from a distance.

"Levi"

"What?" He sighed

"I think I know her sister" she smiled

"How?"

"She works in the shopping centre"

When they had finished talking to this person Levi walked up to Erwin and Kuchel started talking. "Excuse me do you have a sister who works in the nearby shopping centre?" She asked and Erwin's mother raised a kind brow.

"Yeah, I do" Erwin's mum answered. As for the looks of Mrs Smith she was about the same height as Erwin and had Erwin's blonde hair. She looked a lot like Erwin.

"Erwin who's this?" A man beside Erwin's mother asked.

"That's Levi" Erwin added and his parents just share a slight smile with each other.

"Nice to meet you Mr Smith," Levi says holding his hand out. Erwin's dad looks surprised and shakes it "and you Mrs Smith," Levi says smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Levi" he smiles "my name is Darius and this is my wife, Heather"

"I'm Kuchel" Levi's mother adds

"So this is his friend he saved" Heather states smiling "you're poor face"

"Yeah it still hasn't gone down" Levi sighs "but at least the swelling is gone"

"Yeah that's good Erwin says you sort of look like a watercolour painting" she smirks "but I'm so glad he saved you"

"I'm so grateful for your son" Kuchel adds "saving him and then visiting him. He's amazing."

"I'm proud of him" Darius smiles "and I'm happy he's friends with such a nice boy"

"So I hear Erwin is going to this thing in June" Kuchel adds after a second of silence.

"And don't even talk to me about the costume I walked into the living room last night to see him passed out on the laptop and I had to look twice with what he was looking at on amazon" Heather started

"What?" Levi's mum asked

"Some strappy outfit thing," she said with wide eyes "I stood there thinking to myself...my son's into bondage"

Levi broke out laughing. "Mum!" Erwin whined

"I knew he had to get it off one of us" Darius smirked

"Dad!" He now whines

"Ah look at that" she smiled "are you embarrassed?" Kuchel now giggles.

"Then when he explained what he was ordering was approved by Levi I was thinking what do those two get up to" she laughed, then Darius and then Kuchel but Erwin tried to shush them whilst Levi stood watching this happen.

After a moment Kuchel asked them "has Erwin mentioned that I've wanted to talk to you two about...cooking?"

"Ah yes he has mentioned that you wanted to talk about...cooking...with us tonight"

"Should we go away and talk about...cooking?" Heather asks "Don't you agree, Darius?"

"Yes let's talk about it" he smiles looking at Levi who hasn't a clue why they are all so fascinated by cooking all of a sudden "come on Erwin"

"Levi go find Mikasa or someone" Kutchel smiles "We need to talk about cooking"

"What? Why can't I? I put a boiled egg in the microwave once and suddenly I'm exempt from cooking talk? Sheesh, that was Farlan's fault for saying it makes it taste better. I didn't know it was going to explode."

"You can next time sweetie please let us talk" Kuchel smiles.

After they had finished talking to them Levi and Kuchel drove home. Levi texted Erwin on the way back. "Your parents seem nice. Tell them it was nice meeting them"

"They said the same thing about your mum. They exchanged numbers too. "

"What was so important about cooking?"

"Nothing. It was just cooking Levi"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call in the night has Levi's body burning.

Today Erwin and him had planned to go see 'Deadpool' at the closest Cinema to them since they were doing valentines reruns. Levi was quite surprised when Erwin suggested they go out on Valentines. He told Levi to meet him outside this clothes store near one of the exits on the other side of the building. Whilst he was waiting he walked into the store to browse at different things. Erwin had told him he was in the car and about 10 minutes away from there but that actually means that's he's getting dressed and going to be late. Levi walked through the aisles looking at the clothes and other various things.

he felt a buzz which was likely from Erwin. It was.

"I'm here"

"Ah OK I'll come to meet you," Levi said as walked out the store to meet him which he greeted Levi with a smile.

"Nice hoodie," he said

"Really?" Levi asked

"It suits you" he points out making him smile

"Thanks," Levi said with a little smile and off they went to the cinema.

They were sat down and enjoying the movie when the scene changed and things went a bit extreme. Sexually extreme. His eyes widened and Levi leaned over to Erwin. "They're not actually doing it are they?.." Levi asked watching the main character's love interest ride him quite passionately.

"Don't know" he said

"I don't believe tha-" The angle changed. "Well that is an angle," Levi said with wide eyes and Erwin giggled. A few moments later after a lot of sex scenes, it changed to them using a strap on. "Kinky and hopefully me in the upcoming years," he said and Erwin nodded "where do I get one?" Later on, there was a moment when the bad guy asked Deadpool what his name was. Deadpool didn't answer so Levi leaned over to Erwin to say on an outdated meme. "Jean Cena" Levi whispered since this meme was relevant at the time and Erwin covered his mouth trying to hide a laugh.

"Levi I'm going to kill you" he strained to say without laughing but smirking madly.

About halfway through Levi began thinking to himself. They were both in a cinema together on valentines day and not even an hour ago watched 2 people have passionate sex on camera. Levi just sat thinking 'ah this is a weird thing for two friends to do haha.' He was right, this was, in fact, weird and Levi hoped he realised this. Two friends, 1 being gay and the other straight doing this. Then again he literally might have just done this to go watch a movie with him, valentines and sex scenes aside. Levi wasn't sure but looked at Erwin who was watching the movie, he really wanted to try something so he did just that. He reached his right hand over and placed it on his trying to make it look like Levi was meaning to grab his drink. To his absolute surprise, he took a hold of his hand with his then turned his head around and smiled a smile Levi had never seen from him before he turned back around to watch the movie. Levi took a moment to think. This was really nice, to be honest. He had always wanted to do this stuff with someone he loved: hold hands, go see a movie and laugh together.

When the movie had finished they walked out and they still had their hands together. Levi made short talk with him "so did you like the movie?" Levi asks.

"Yeah, you?"

"It was nice" he adds feeling oddly aware of their hands, he wants to say something "do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, you?"

"No I don't," Levi says the tension getting to him "parents home?"

"No"

"Mum goes to work after she's brought me back home" Levi adds.

"So you'll be alone?"

"Yeah apart from the cat"

"That's good" Erwin adds and Levi sees him have a quick look around and swallowing "Levi I want to tell you that I-"

Levi's phone rings interrupting him and Levi answers seeing it's his mum. He watches Erwin exhale a long breath pulling a blank face just in the corner of his eyes. "Are you two finished?"

"Yes we're walking to the car now"

"Ah, good good I'm telling you now just in case I forget when I drop you off but remember to let the cat in and feed her."

"Will do, see you in a bit" Levi adds putting the phone down "I'm sorry Erwin what we're you saying?"

"That I...that I am glad you spent time with me today"

"It's no problem Erwin" he smiles and they walked together still hand in hand until they reached the car when he let go. The ride back was in complete silence.

That night Kuchel was out of the house because of work and he had fallen asleep at around about 6 since he was tired after today. He wakes up in the middle of the night due to his phone buzzing beside him. He squints his eyes looking at the time seeing it's nearly 1 am. He sees it's Erwin and picks up. He hears slow heavy breathing down the phone. "Erwin?" He questions and hears a response after a few moments.

"What are you wearing?"

"Err what?" Levi says tired "loose top and underwear...why are you asking?"

"I've had a drink," he says his voice low "could you keep me company for a while?"

"Yeah..whatever" Levi yawns not paying attention to what he's saying.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah" Levi stretches

"Take your underwear off"

Levi widens his eyes waking up fully, staring down at the phone, his face turning red "w-wait what!? What are you saying, Erwin!?"

"I'm trying to have phone sex with you" he smirks "is that ok?"

"Errrrr alright," Levi says nerves starting to act up with excitement "what do I do?"

"Take your underwear off" he breathes and Levi does it. Does it because he's not sure if he's dreaming or the heavens have perfectly aligned to grant him this moment....or Erwin has called him in an 'I'm only gay when I'm drunk moment.' Hopefully not...."Are you taking them off?"

"Yeah," Levi says nervously and then that blonde bastard says something that ruins the entire thing.

"Good girl Marie" he adds and Levi stops taking them off and just blinks pulling a face thinking. '1. Why did he just say good girl to me? And 2. WHO THE FUCK IS MARIE!?' He pulls his back up.

"Marie?" Levi says

"Yeah" he chuckles "you silly"

Levi just blinks now knowing he called the wrong person. He feels horrified and goes to end the call without any notice, but he stops. He stops and does something stupid. "Haha yeah sorry I'm just tired" he adds having an internal moment "...I'm not taking my clothes off....you do what you want but I'm fine...also don't use my name"

"Oh OK? Just listen to me ok?" He breaths.

"Alright" Levi adds and listens closely

"what are you doing right now? Tell me"

"Umm...I'm laying down in my bed on my side"

"That's nice" he breathes and after a moment says "I'm going to start ok?" And Levi just hums in response. Levi hears him breathe down the phone "I'm lying in bed, just my underwear on, I'm going to start rubbing my dick through my underwear" He sighs and Levi is sure he's doing it. He hears a little noise come from him and Levi just panics.

"S-Sorry!" His hand flying towards the end call button ends the call. "Shit!" He breathes trying to calm down. He's happy he's done the right thing in the end even though this literally could have been his only choice to experience Erwin like this. He goes to grab to drink to cool him down.

A few days later when Monday came Levi sat outside his form room not having a clue how he was going to look Erwin in the face when it came to seeing him. In his midst of panic, he feels someone sit next to him and turns to see Farlan. He doesn't say a word. Levi is the one to speak "Hi"

"Hi" he responds.

"How are things?"

"Good"

"That's Good"

"Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Or should I say, Marie"

"Excuse me!? How..how do you know about that!?"

"I was skyping with him, trying to get him to see my point of the story when he started to get annoyed and started drinking and just like you when the emotions are strong can't end a call properly. So our video chat was minimised instead of closed on his end. He started calling you after a few minutes and I was like...OmgOmgOmg is this happening!? When he asked what you were wearing...so I watched and listened until you hung up on him in a panic. Now I just have 2 things I want to say here...1. I can't believe you started having phone sex with him..and 2. WHO THE FUCK IS MARIE!?"

"I couldn't tell you who she is" Levi groans "I can't believe you listened in"

"I searched on his friends on Facebook and nothing came up" he explains "I know but I want this to happen more than anything at this point...this has been going on too long!"

Levi groans taking out a tuna sandwich that was put in his packed lunch instead of his mother's to eat since he missed breakfast this morning because he felt so stressed about the situation. "So you don't know who this is?"

"Not a clue" Farlan adds "...did you like what you heard him say?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you were looking forward to it until he went and said someone else's name"

"I was disappointed...yes...but hanging up was the right thing to do"

"Did you want him saying yours?"

"Farlan it's not even half 8 in the morning...stop it" he sighs opening the tinfoil on the sandwich.

"Jeez is that the sandwich or are you getting too excited over there over the thought of getting dicked down by Erwin?" He smirks "it stinks"

"Haha, very fucking funny" He groans and sees he's fanning his hand just above his thigh "...Farlan walk away now or this will be thrown off your head"

"Oh come on" he drags and just like Levi says he gets a face full of tuna.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi sleeps over at Erwin's and things feel off with the way people are acting.

In May in the midst of exams, Levi and Erwin alongside the rest of the year 11 pupils had a 2-week break before the rest of the GCSE exams took place. They were due to be done with school on the 17th of June. However even if they were supposed to be using this time to study, they wanted to at least take a day or two to spend time together. So Erwin, out of nowhere suggested the following "Do you want to stay over at mine the Saturday the 2-week break starts?" All Levi does is nod nearly choking on his drink.

Levi walks up to Erwin's house that evening, he has his backpack on him containing his nightclothes and other things. Levi had spent a lot of time discussing what exactly he should be wearing on the top. Back then with Yeager, he was in his own home so he could wear what he wanted but this isn't his home and it's with Erwin. Plus he's sure by the way his binder has been feeling a little tighter than usual over the last few months that his chest might have gotten a little bigger. It disgusts him but won't mention it. So if that's the case he doesn't want to wear a vest since that area will be more visible. He might just wear a loose shirt to make things easier. Though that is an issue, there was something else plaguing him. His cycle, that usually isn't there because his contraception manages to give him the side effects of not having it. But, oh but, the stress of exams must have caused it to happen. He wants to fucking scream as his chest is swollen and sensitive, he feels fat, he's bleeding between his legs and he's hormonal. He's at that constant level of wanting to stuff himself with food to comfort him and wanting to stuff himself with dick to again comfort him. He's going to be with Erwin so he knows this will be a torturous situation.

He's let inside by Erwin who brings him upstairs to place his bag in the corner. Erwin closes the door and allows him to dress in peace and after that emerges from the door with the expected t-shirt and pyjama pants. The blonde smiles at him already having changed for the night. "What are we doing now?" Levi questions.

"Well I thought we could we could have something to eat" he suggests "though I do have things for us to nibble on during the movie, what do you think?"

Levi thinks about it, he doesn't want to feel like a pig, doesn't want to look unpresentable for Erwin. He decides against it even though he's hungry. "Nah I'm good thank you for asking"

"What do you want to watch?"

"All depends on what you have" Levi adds and Erwin shows him everything in his collection. Levi just feels picky today because of his bodily issue.

"Superhero?"

"Nah"

"Horror"

"Fuck no"

"Cartoon movie?"

"No"

"Comedy?"

"Not in the mood"

"...Romance?"

"Not tonight"

"Anime movie?"

"...go on"

Erwin smiles seeing he's made a choice but feels that tad little bit of confusion that Levi seems so lacklustre to things right now. They decide on a Ghibli movie and go with "The cat returns." Erwin has to go quickly do something and leaves him alone in his room. Levi puffs out his cheeks reaching over to his side drawer to have a look out of curiosity and a tad bit of boredom. He finds a plastic bag with stuff in it and takes a gander opening it up. Within a matter of 10 seconds, he's closing it again with a red face. 'Why the fuck does the bastard have condoms and lube in there!?' Levi tries to find the receipt in the bag and eventually pulls it out. Purchased today. Levi taps his fingers on the bed, just thinking. 'Is this? Is he?.....no....it can't be.....can't be........he's straight....must be for the Marie girl when they see each other next....fucking Marie.............................bitch' Then again another thought comes to mind. He's invited him here, they are basically half undressed, letting Levi pick the movie, asking Levi days before today what sweets he likes so they can eat them eating the movie, he has that stuff he purchased today and let's not mention he's here for a sleepover or you could say a "sleepover" Levi isn't sure but if that's his intentions he's chosen the wrong day for this to happen because of Levi's cycle coming to haunt him. Well...if he doesn't mind some blood that should be fine...but still Levi doesn't feel like it today of all days.

Levi is interrupted in his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and he quickly shuts the drawer. He turns around to see Erwin's mum Heather. "Hia Levi" she smiles walking in and sitting on the bed "how're things? I see the bruising is almost gone"

"Oh yeah they're good, exams are a little stressful" he adds "thank you for asking"

"It's no problem" she smiles "Erwin should be back in a moment, he's talking to his dad about something"

"Ah alright"

"Everything OK in here? Can I get you anything? A drink?"

"Ah no I have one thank you"

"Any deodorant? Perfume?"

"Umm no thank you"

"The room isn't stuffy or dirty, is it? I had Erwin tidy it head to toe this morning"

"No, it's good"

They just look at each other for a moment. "Are you comfortable? The bed comfortable?"

"Yeah???" Levi says confused and she just smiles before patting his knee a little and standing up.

"We'll be leaving you two alone for the rest of the night, we're going out for a meal so you two can enjoy yourselves without us getting in the way of anything" he smiles "I'll..erm..see you..in the morning...Levi"

She leaves him be and Levi pulls a confused face 'what the fuck was that?' He thinks 'what was up with that conversation?'

But no matter of 10 minutes later when Erwin's parents have just left the house, Erwin appears in his room again. He shuts the door and they look at each other. "Hi," Erwin says awkwardly.

"Hi," Levi says.

"So let's do this"

"Yeah the movie"

"Yeah...the movie" Erwin smiles and sits beside him loading it up. There is about the distance of two cups between them. They silently watch the movie with the sweets in between them. During the movie, Levi kept glancing over at Erwin. He sees he looks rigid, tense almost and Levi raises a confused brow wondering what's wrong with him. He thinks back to his conversation with Heather and feels like he's starting to understand what's happening. He reaches his hand over to the sweets and makes sure to brush the blonde's hand with his own. He sees Erwin's hand twitch a little and he goes ahead and puts his hand on his to see what would happen. He doesn't move.

He couldn't put a name to their weird relationship. But he knew this wasn't exactly normal, was it? Being able to hold hands with a best friend. Who knows, he might just be misjudging the situation. Heather asked about weird things whilst Erwin was talking to his father. Levi might be him overreacting but he thinks he knows what is planned to hopefully happen tonight. Levi is sure Heather was indirectly giving him a pre-sex talk and Darius was doing the same to Erwin. He could be overreacting.

He sees Erwin move the sweets out the way seeing they hadn't touched them for a while, putting the bags on the floor. Levi moves a little closer to him and sees he is even more tense. He's just about to ask him if he's alright when the movie ends. Erwin just turns to him and smiles a little. Levi doesn't know if it's the light off the screen or his imagination but he's sure he's blushing. He exhales shakily and actually does hold his hand. Levi says something trying to make it seem likes just informing him of it and not suggesting he's saying it because he thinks they are about to have sex.

"Levi I-"

Levi interrupts him by saying it "I'm on my periods" he says and Erwin widens his eyes "I thought I might let you know just in case we wake up in the morning and I've accidentally leaked anywhere."

"Oh"

"What do you mean oh?"

"Nothing...I just forgot that could happen"

"Yeah" Levi drags

"Are you in any pain?"

"it's just a dull feeling, no pain, I'm ok. If so, I'd just breathing through it...it gets worse on a night time I remember so I'm not sure how things will go" he laughs and his body gives him a sudden cramp out of nowhere just as a fuck you. He squeezes his hand feeling a slight ache come over him, feeling his face heat up because of it.

"Are you alright?" Erwin asks him.

"Yeah yeah," he adds laughing a little "I'm just starting to cramp a little bit no worries I'm fine-ah!" He grabs onto Erwin's shirt gritting his teeth. Erwin sees him stay perfectly still for a second.

"Are you sure?" He asks and he sees Levi about to open his mouth before he leans forward resting his head on the side of his arm hissing. He sees him breathing into his arm for another 5 seconds before stopping for a second sitting back up. He starts heaving again looking like he's in pain "Levi I don't think that's normal?"

"Fucking hell....it comes back...after 3 years without any function and it brings 3 years of shit back with it."

"So that's not supposed to happen?" He asks and Levi shakes his head hissing into another one "do you need me to get you something? Is paracetamol ok for this?"

"No...I don't need anything...I'm not a fucking pussy...it can handle it" Levi strains "I'm a man...some pain isn't going to defeat me....ow ow fucking hell!"

"But you're clearly in pain" he sighs "I'm not here to judge you if you need something tell me" Levi just groans at him "I mean you are strong, if I was suddenly having pain in my balls I wouldn't have a clue how to react...I'd be worse...you know how men react at times even when they have a cold...if they had this it would be the end of the world."

"Yeah..yeah.." he says and Erwin turns his bedside lamp on seeing he has red eyes.

"I'm going to get something" he adds walking out the room as Levi sits tight feeling like a fucking idiot because now he doesn't know if Erwin was trying to have sex with him or not. Erwin reappears with a hot water bottle in hand and some tablets and shows it to Levi. "Here this should help" he smiles putting down on his lower stomach and almost immediately Levi seems to melt into the thing. He's lazily smiling giggling a little. "Is it that good? Here take these"

"Yeah" Levi sighs resting his head back on Erwin's shoulder when he sits down turning the light back off and seeing this has taken the amount he had given him "thank you" After a moment Levi smiles lazily saying "excuse me if I'm sounding weird but....you're so warm, Erwin"

"Really?"

"Yeah like a big teddy bear" he smiles knowing in his pain-related situation he's starting to sound delirious. He snuggles into his chest "sorry"

"It's fine...it's better than you being in pain"

"Erwin, why am I here tonight?" He asks sounding a little weird.

"For a sleepover" he adds raising a brow "of course"

"Hmm I don't know" Levi drags and Erwin can sense something is wrong so he picks up the box to read the instructions. He curses seeing instead of 2 he's given him 4. "I think you were trying to have sex with meeeeee~"

"What? No no" Erwin panics "what makes you think that?"

"Your mum was saying some weird things to me" Levi laughs "like asking if I'm comfortable and if the bed is comfortable...sounds weird to me"

"She's just asking if your comfortable" he laughs knowing his friend is off his mind with pain, hormones, relaxation and now the overdose of paracetamol.

"Then explain the condoms and lube you bought today"

"What? You saw those?"

"I had a peak in your drawer" Levi smirks "who are those meant to be used with? Hmmmm?"

"Nobody"

"Ah, I see it's for her" Levi huffs "for that girl Marie...that girl..."

"Levi don't take this the wrong way" he sighs

"I know I know I'm not stupid...you're madly in love with that girl and you know it....but still you let me hug you....and...we hold hands for some fucking reason...I don't understand you at all"

"Levi let me explain"

"No no no, I know what this is...it's the same thing as Yeager...having me on a hook for someone else...well I'm sick and tired...and I don't know what the fuck our friendship is but I'm sick of this shit...sick...." Levi lays back on the bed "I don't know if this is my head, my hormones or the clear too many of an amount of tablets you gave me..but..if you want me...come do it now...I'm losing my patience you bastard.....I know I'm bleeding and doing this when I'm sort of drugged up and can't make decisions is kind of illegal..but just...do whatever"

Erwin just stares at him with wide eyes before smiling to himself. "You're funny" he smiles bending over and crawling on top of him so they are face to face. He sees Levi's hands rest on his chest above him. Erwin pins his hands by his head. "You do know it's very very dangerous to be saying things like that when you're alone in a house with a man," he says slowly "and plus, if I was going to do something like that, it would not be happening when you're in pain bleeding, hormonal and drugged up....you're not in the right frame of mind Levi..and it's making you say things...this isn't you...go to sleep"

Levi is about to, in this state of not knowing what he's doing or saying, say that he wants him to fuck him. That doesn't happen as the second he opens his mouth he pushes Erwin off him and runs towards his bin. He's sick in his bin and Erwin knows it's the tablets coming back up. Erwin just pats his back and goes to clean it out. When he's back he sees Levi passed out asleep on his bed. Erwin sighs moving the hair out his face and goes to sleep beside him placing a blanket between them to separate their bodies.

In the morning Levi hasn't any recognition of what happened last night and Erwin groans as they walk downstairs. Erwin's parents smile at them from in the living room. "How'd it go boys?" She smiles into her tea and Darius reads the newspaper.

"Levi had his monthly....flow and he was sick because I gave him too much paracetamol" he adds and his parents just stare at each other.

"Oh...OK, sweetie" Heather smiles "do you want to plan...another sleepover date perhaps?"

"No," Erwin says flat-faced "it's fine..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's secret is out and everything falls apart for him.

It was the 15th of June and they had 2 days until the last day of their time at Sina academy. These two days were to be used to studying inside school since there were no exams for anyone at this time except Erwin who was taking his last two R.E exams. Erwin and him lay on the school field enjoying the summer breeze, the little yellow flowers swaying next to them. "I can't believe it's nearly over" sighs Levi "after that last exam, no Yeager, no stress and no Sina academy...it's sort of weird."

"Yeah" Erwin sighs "it is"

"It just makes you think about all the friends you have made over this time" Levi smiles "I, of course, haven't got that many memories here because I've only been here since the start of year 10 but still it's all so memorable." Levi waits for a moment before saying something "Erwin can I say something?" Erwin nods "I'm glad I met you. You've made me so happy as your friend for the last 2 school years and I really appreciate it...and..and I really can't imagine my life without you at my side...because you are my best friend...a best friend who has accepted me and saved me...even been one to cry on. You've made me laugh countless times and I'm grateful for it- *cough* *cough* what the fuck was that!?" Levi spits a flower out his mouth sitting up.

"Oh shit sorry I didn't know that would land in your mouth" Erwin laughs and then Levi laughs and they just lay back down.

"You're too silly" Levi smiles.

Erwin goes in for his exam whilst Levi wishes him luck. He decides to study for French since that was literally his only exam left. He does so on the field. He feels someone sit next to him after a few minutes "what the fuck do you want Yeager?"

"I'm only keeping you company" he sighs "plus I can help you"

"Fine just don't push it"

Eren helps him with remembering vocabulary by hiding and showing the cards. Levi is starting to feel stressed because of the heat and the way his binder is clinging to him. He feels agitated.

"Levi stop getting your tits in a twist" he adds and without thinking he picks up his folder and smacks it off of him. "Ow! What the fuck man!?"

"Go away now" Levi grits "I'm sick of you and your sarcastic comments...can't you see I'm stressed!?"

"I'm only joking" he sighs "I didn't know you were going to do that"

"Eren just go away please....I'm not in the mood to talk to you"

"Aw come o-

"EREN FUCK OFF!" Eren just walks off annoyed at him and Levi moves inside to calm down and most importantly cool down. He finds a random table Farlan is at sitting playing on his phone. He sits down with a groan. "Uggghhhhh"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Eren being rude whilst I'm trying to study" he sighs opening his folder again to study "just play on your phone and leave me be"

"Gotcha" he smiles and Levi gets to work doing just that. He looks at directions and at types of shops trying to memorise the words. He goes to grab a blank sheet from beside him but sees it's gone. He frowns looking under the table and Levi had his attention brought to an object flying through the sky behind him. A paper aeroplane he was about to write notes from a book from. He sees it's Farlan who's throwing it around. He sees Levi glaring at him. "Do you like my plane? I've called it titty airline...what's wrong?"

"Are you taking the fucking piss right now Farlan?" Levi grits "give it here! I need it to write notes"

"Why? It's not like these exams even mean anything, I don't know why you're so stressed"

"Yes, they do!" Levi says "without these exams, there are no qualifications, no college, no job..no future Farlan"

"Ahh man relax for once" he sighs "stop being so serious...care less"

"I can't care less because you have to care about this" Levi says "unlike you who thinks everything is a joke...you look like you haven't even studied for any exam!"

"It doesn't matter" he laughs "what do you mean I think everything is a joke?"

"This right now you think is a joke!" Levi adds "you're a joke"

"That's rude"

"Because you won't stop being rude to me" Levi explains "I want you to get your life together"

"You're not my mother!"

"Well someone has to be when you're like this! You're a waste of space you drugged up bastard! You'll never get anywhere like this!"

"At least I won't be a freak in the workplace! Ha, you'll be laughed out of there if they find out" Farlan adds and Levi grits his teeth.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T EVEN ADMIT I'M RIGHT! Levi shouts and Farlan storms off.

"I DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Farlan storms off posses off that Levi thinks he can control his life. He walks to the hidden bricked off area next to the P.E department and comes across Eren in there heaving with anger. "What's wrong with you!?" Farlan shouts

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Eren shouts back and they stand next to each other. Farlan takes out a cigarette for himself and passes another to Eren lighting them both.

"That little shit Levi!" Farlan adds "thinks he can dictate my life for me"

"Same here!" Eren adds "said I offended him and smacked me with his folder"

"I'm fucking sick of his shit!" Farlan grits "I wish he'd just shut the fuck up!"

"I wish he'd stop acting like a victim" Eren adds "he's gotten an attitude on him ever since he started talking to that blonde bastard!"

"You don't have to tell me, I want to slap his face!"

"Tomorrow is the last day full day right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If he wants to act like a victim we'll make him a victim" Eren suggests "but how?"

"He mentioned you talked to his father" Farlan starts "did he say why he was in prison for?"

"Yeah he did, why?" Eren questions taking a drag

"That's how we do it and we add evidence that outs him as trans" he smirks "we don't have to be at school on the last day because we don't have any exams but Levi does for his french exam."

"Are you saying we tell people?"

"No we make a Facebook profile and put everything on there, we just need evidence. We then add people from school and it'll spread like wildfire. Nobody will know it's us. He'll be laughed at"

"I have a video of his father explaining why he was in jail and a picture of him in his binder or something from when we were going out"

"Really!?"

"Yeah want to see" Eren adds and they look at the photo and watch the video. Farlan laughs loudly.

"Ah, this is gold! You've struck gold!" He smirks "on the video he actually says it so it looks like Levi is disgusting."

Since things with Eren and Farlan had kind of gone sour. He felt like nothing else bad could happen since they'd just leave him alone. Early the next morning he was sitting on his bed at 4 a.m listening to some music as he had no exams today and as he felt a somewhat anxious feeling inside of himself that was caused by nothing. He deduced it must be off what's been happening lately with exams and having shouted at both Farlan and Eren because he couldn't manage his troubles better.

Levi felt a buzz come from his phone. He picked it up and unlocked it to see it was a Facebook notification. He clicked on it and it brought him to his friend requests. Levi looked at the phone to see their name. "Unknown?" He questioned and clicked on their profile. Levi spent a few minutes looking at various things on their profile I noticed that had no profile pic and were friends with a lot of his friends but they had no assigned gender or likes, just an empty slate. Their posts were only visible for friends. He decided to decline as he had no idea who this was.

An hour later he gets another buzz. He was alarmed by a sudden buzz when he was relaxing. Levi sits up and picked his phone up once again to look at whatever it was. It was another Facebook notification and he clicked on it and he was once again brought to my friend requests. It was Unknown again. "God sakes" he sighed and declined the request as he lay back down

10 minutes later there's another buzz. He opened an eye and sighed as he opened the other. "If this is what I think it is I'm going to be angry" Levi sighed and grabbed his phone to look. Levi groaned as he unlocked it and clicked to find himself back at the same place he's been at twice before. Levi clicked decline and block. "No means no!" He groaned and closed his eyes again.

Levi walks into school beside Erwin that morning feeling glad it's the second to last day. As they walk through the school Levi gets a feeling. He feels as if people are watching him. "Erwin I don't know if it's me but I feel as if people are staring at us" Levi whispers

"Really? I thought it was just me too" he adds quietly and they go somewhere to help Levi study for tomorrow. Levi can't concentrate because he's starting to feel paranoid, he's sure people have been looking at him. When lunch comes around they try and change the location so Levi can concentrate better. They walk towards the library and Levi can clearly see people are staring. Levi feels really confused. He soon gets to know what's happening when some pupil in a lower year bumps him as he passes and says the following.

"Daddy fiddler"

Levi turns around confused as this person keeps walking and people around them both start laughing. "W-what? What's going on?" He starts to panic and suddenly his phone starts vibrating like hell with messages, one coming in after the other. Levi widens his eyes horrified at what he's seeing.

"Tranny"

"Woman"

"Dyke"

"Weirdo"

"Scum"

"Lucy"

"Daddy fiddler"

"Disgusting"

"Daddy cock sucker"

Levi turns his phone off since the messages won't stop coming. He just covers his mouth and Erwin widens his eyes seeing all this is making him start to shake. Erwin's phone buzzes and he opens to see the root of all this since Mikasa who must have accepted the request send a screenshot of the profile over. He's shocked showing Levi "this is the page" and he scrolls to see a video captioned 'Levi Ackerman loves his daddy when he was younger' and the picture of him in his binder on a bed. Levi recognises that it's Eren bed and grits his teeth.

"Eren!" He grits and sees there's another photo but it's of him in primary school before he realises he was trans. "Farlan!...it's them two! Them two bastards!" Levi knows they are heading out of an exam at 1 and should be able to catch them before they leave for good. Rushing through the cafeteria Levi sees people laughing at him and shoving the both of them as food flies towards them. Levi tries his best to keep it together until an apple comes flying out of nowhere and smacks him right on the cheek where he lets out a pained cry. Erwin tries to get them out of there and out the building and onto the yard in one piece but knows Levi is on the edge of screeching and sees him hold them in as people try to grope him in different areas.

They make it out of the building and onto the courtyard where the assembly hall is where exams are taking place. They see two figures and hear the following. "Ha have you seen people's snap stories? This is fucking hilarious! The bastard is running!" It was them.

They rush up to them. Levi raging and Erwin stood beside him just as mad. Eren turns gets Farlan's attention "oh shit there they are!" He panics "Farlan hurry let's run!"

They are both caught before they can run and Levi realises a crow is forming to watch this. "What the hell do you think you two are doing!?" Levi shouts at them.

"Giving you what you deserve for breaking people's trust!" Eren shouts "this is what you get for being a piece of human shit who tries to call me a rapist!"

"Me!? The one breaking people's trust!? You two are the ones who's done this!" He adds "how dare you!"

"How dare you think you can police my fucking life!" Farlan adds "telling me I can't medicate the way I want! Kill yourself you little shit! I should have done this the moment you started being this way with me!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing for yourself spreading stuff like that?! it's not big at all and just plain pathetic! Take this down now! Farlan you pathetic piece of shit I knew you would behind this! You're a fucking washed out bastard! A fucking bad excuse for a life that you just wasted away! All you fucking do is rely on drugs to live your life and it's sad! So fucking sad you won't pay attention to me! But no! I give up! I give up with you! After this, you can just fuck off and never talk to me again! DRUG TAKING PIECE OF SHIT! I COULD FUCKING STRANGLE YOU! EREN GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD OUT YOUR BACKSIDE! "

The second he finishes Farlan slaps him across the face and Eren pushes him onto the floor after groping between his legs. Cheers are heard from the crowd. Erwin's fist goes flying straight towards Farlan's face beating the shit out of him. Eren is about to jump on top of Erwin to strangle him when the sound of two females can be heard running towards them. Mikasa comes flying through the crowd screaming and tackle Eren down. Mikasa kicks him in the stomach. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU! YOU BASTARD!" And she starts stamping between his legs making him scream. Erwin kicks Farlan when he tries to get back up and the crowd is booing.

"ANYONE!? ANYONE ELSE!? I'M SICK! SICK! OF PEOPLE HURTING HIM! ANYONE SAYS A BAD WORD ABOUT HIM AND I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU TOO! I'LL FUCKING FIGHT ANY OF YOU!!!" He screams and Levi widens his eyes terrified and runs off without Erwin and Co knowing when someone says something among the chaos.

"Ha, I bet he fucking enjoyed it back then!"

Erwin turns to Levi seeing he isn't there after making sure them two weren't going to move. Mr Pixis and Dawk run out to see the scene.

"What the hell has happened!?" Pixis adds whilst Dawk covers his eyes at the sight of blood coming off Farlan's face. The crowd runs off leaving everyone except Levi.

"They've shared Levi's private information for a joke and now the whole school has been sending him abuse! Messages! Groping! Physical assault! Name-calling! And he's had fucking food thrown off him! When we confronted them they hurt him and done much more so we reacted!"

"Dawk police!" Pixis adds "where's Levi?!"

They turn to see he isn't there and Erwin widens his eyes.

"The fucking Tranny ran off!" Some boy who stayed to watch what happened added. "Towards the school gate!"

"Levi!" Erwin panics knowing he's probably just gone home.

"Erwin go find him!" Mikasa adds "hurry!"

Erwin let's out a panicked noise and runs for his life. He runs out of the school and out of the gate. He runs the entire 15-minute walk it takes to get to Levi's home. As he's doing this the clouds turn to rain and the rain starts to pour down onto the earth and soak him. He runs as fast as he can to Levi hoping he's OK. He runs into his estate and to the street to the right of the 3 homes that sat on the far back where his home was. He runs up to the front door and sees Kuchel's car isn't there and the front door is slightly ajar. He rushes in closing the door beside him. "LEVI!? LEVI WHERE ARE YOU!?" he panics and doesn't hear a thing. Downstairs toilet, no. Upstairs bathroom, no. His room, no. Kuchel's room, no. Spare room, no. Living room, no. Kitchen, no. Garage, no. Erwin hasn't a clue and walks out his garage wondering if he's not even at home but that's why he sees next to the kitchen door leading to the back garden was his bag laying there as if it had been thrown down and the door was slightly ajar.

Erwin walks the few steps to the back door and opens it to see sitting on the step on the decking joining that and the ground was Levi sitting in the rain. He sits covering his face sobbing in the heavy rain. "LEVI!?" He shouts rushing towards him and gets down on his knees wrapping his arms around him. "Levi talk to me!" He begs and hears his friend is literally screeching. "Levi! Levi! It's ok! Please talk to me! Come inside!"

"GET OFF ME!" He screams trying to push his arms off and Erwin sees he's not being himself. He has no choice other than to pick him up over his shoulder and carry him inside and up to the bathroom. Levi is kicking and screaming on the way. "LET ME GO! NO MORE! DADDY PLEASE!!!" Erwin then realises he's hallucinating and can hear him hyperventilating. Reaching the bathroom he locks the door and puts him down on the toilet where he immediately scrambles off and has himself against the side of the bath. Erwin sees he's pale white and his pupils are wide as he's shaking. It's the same look he had with his dad.

"Levi is OK! He's not here! It's me! Erwin!" He says trying to get closer but he's getting things thrown off him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GO AWAY!" He screams and Erwin manages to get his arms around him. He squeezes him tight. "NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO! I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT! AHHHHH DADDY PLEASE! P-PLEASE!"

Erwin hears him scream and just keeps hold of him. He's not going to let him go. "It's me, it's me! IT'S ME!" Erwin begs to feel himself grow upset "IT'S ME LEVI! ERWIN!" He begins to sob "SNAP OUT OF IT! PLEASE! YOU'RE OK!" He cries in front of him "y-your safe!...it's alright! Nobody is going to hurt you! You hear me! It's Erwin who's here not him! Your best friend!.....I-I would never hurt you!" He takes hold of his face and looks at him hoping he'll snap out of it and after a few minutes he watches him blinks a few times and his breathing starts to calm. His pupils go back to normal.

"E-Erwin?" He shakes and Erwin smiles relieved.

"Y-Yeah it's me Levi....it's Erwin" he smiles still crying and Levi wraps his arms around his neck. Levi sees he's in his bathroom. "You're safe Levi...I'm right here" they stay like that crying into each other until Levi pulls back. He wants to explain everything.

"Erwin I...I need to tell you...what happened back then"

"No no no you don't have to Levi" he adds "you don't have to believe me"

"No I have to if I'm ever going to get over this." he cries "today was just like back then...I thought I could trust this friend of mine and told them hoping they'd understand...but they didn't and told everyone...told everyone about me being trans and what I had told them about what happened when I was young. I was laughed out of my old school.....about what happened back then when I was young...I don't know what caused it...alcohol or his own sick desires...I wouldn't know.....but my dad....one night when my mum was at work he came in and lay next to me in bed...I could tell he had drunk something but I was young and didn't understand what he was doing was wrong...it started with him putting my hands down his pants...then him putting his down mine...I thought I was making him happy Erwin...it was our little secret to hide from my mum...I felt happy that I was making him happy....then he started asking that I put my mouth on him...and I did that..then one thing led to another and he put his fingers inside me and put his mouth between my legs....it felt so weird.....and I didn't understand what he was doing to me....and...and...I didn't hate it...I welcomed it" his cries turn into a sob "a-and I didn't realise until after 2 years a few days before my 9th birthday that he'd been raping me for all this time...that night since my mum was going to be off for a week after that night he wanted to give me my birthday present early...I remembered what he called it...my "big girl present".....he tried to on other occasions but it wouldn't go in but this time he said he would make sure it went in...I was lucky my mum came home a few hours early from work....she....s-she walked into my room to see him with his hand over my mouth on my bed and the tip of his....the tip of his dick trying to make its way inside me as I was screeching out because he was hurting me....my mum panicked screaming and grabbed hold of my bedside lamp smacking it off his face making him fall unconscious...I didn't know what was happening and why she looked distraught....and then goes to grab me..to save me..but he gets back up when she's coming towards me and I see him strangle her...beat the shit out of her...I blacked out. The neighbours heard and called the police. He was arrested and I woke up to be in hospital. From the second I woke up I remember screeching. I wouldn't let anyone touch me. No nurse, no doctor, not even my own mother. My mother was trying to get me to calm down. I was lucky, I was lucky that she came in and saved me. He might have taken everything but thankfully I'm still technically a virgin because I'm still intact down there and nothing is torn or broken."

"Levi," he says with wide eyes "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you"

"Then from that day I'd been plagued with nightmare after nightmare and it got better until I started hanging around with Eren and they can back at full force. You know last year I told you over the phone about them and I said that night I'd had a one about someone forcefully entering me...Erwin, I'm sorry to tell you this....but it was you...and I felt horrified my mind would make you do something like that to me."

"I understand," he says "it's OK....no need to feel ashamed"

"Then from that day I wouldn't let anyone touch me" he explains "not even my own mother, I felt sick...I couldn't stand the thought of anyone laying their hands on me. It took months until I let my mum hug me but still I was shaking so hard. From the age of 12, I was able to allow people brief contact but I always felt uncomfortable...have always felt uncomfortable because I felt as if I couldn't trust anyone. I just dealt with it and hugged people and that.." Levi's voice cracked and Erwin grabs hold of his hands "then after many years I found someone I knew I could trust...at first I was scared..b-but then...I realised they cared so much about me" Levi sobs "they were the first person to ask permission to touch me ever....it was you Erwin"

"W-Wait all those times I asked you before you weren't comfortable?" He says shocked "Levi you should have told me"

"I knew I could trust you emotionally but I wasn't sure physically. That moment in the hospital where you asked to touch me and I agreed I expected the same anxious feelings to come over me...but it didn't...I was so confused....so overwhelmed that I broke down with you..."

"Levi" he cries

"It was the first time in 7 years that I felt safe" Levi sobs loudly "it's so fucking stupid!"

"No no no, no it isn't" he adds wiping his eyes "do you feel better now?" Levi shrugs. "There's not much I can do but I can stay with you...I can stay with you tonight and that's what I'm going to do because I care about you, I need to make sure your safe and that you won't do anything stupid. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it is" Levi sniffles.

"We need to get changed because we're soaked" Erwin adds and helps him up "you're lucky I have a spare change of clothes in my bag downstairs"

"Could you get my bag too Erwin please?"

"Of course" he smiles and they do just that. They go into Levi's room and Erwin feels unsure about watching him change but Levi just says to close his eyes. Levi is sitting in bed watching Erwin take his shirt off and change into spare clothes as he just sits in his nightwear closing his eyes when he takes his trousers off to change into the spare clothes he had. "You should go to sleep"

"It's only half 2 in the afternoon," Levi says and Erwin laughs.

"Whoopsie my bad. I'm glad tomorrow is the last day" he laughs "what should we do now?"

Levi sighs laying down "Is this the part where we have angsty sex?" Levi jokes for Erwin to laugh "Nah I'm only joking, I need to stop saying shit like that, I'm probably making you uncomfortable since you're straight"

"You're funny" he laughs for Levi to frown.

"You're always saying that" Levi sighs "what's so funny?"

"Who told you that?" He laughs

"What?"

"That I'm straight"

"Farlan and he said you said you liked women"

"Levi don't you think just like yourself I might have wanted to keep things about me private so I lied about them?" He adds and Levi turns to look up at the man now sitting on the bed beside him.

"What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He smirks "I'm gay"

Levi at this moment hears fucking angels singing to him...no...loud opera music playing in his mind at this second. He has a daydream lasting a second where Erwin is on a white horse topless, eyebrows flowing in the wind as he rides through a flower field, flowers flying everywhere. Levi's arms are open for him and he's thinking in this daydream "YES!!!!!"

"What does this mean then?" Levi asks

"What do you mean?" He smirks "that I like men"

"Oh alright"

"What did you think I was going to say?" He smirks "that I would ask for angsty sex?"

"No" Levi adds quietly

"You're blushing" he smirks moving the hair out of Levi's face and standing up "I know we had our packed lunches but I can make us some cup noodles too if you have any, sound good?"

"Actually could I just have a drink, get yourself one too, look on top of the fridge"

"Sure thing" he smiles "Capri-sun?"

"Of course"

Erwin walks out of the room and Levi suddenly has a realisation. He's fucking gay. Levi smacks his body against the bed having a moment giggling in glee. "He's gay! He's gay! He's gay!"

"At least wait until I'm down the stairs before you celebrate" Erwin calls and poor Levi just turns red in the face burying it into his pillow. He knows he so gay for Erwin Smith, it's fucking really unbelievable.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When finishing secondary school, Levi and Erwin say somethings to each other.

This was it, his final day of school at Sina Academy. Levi wakes up the next morning resting on the lap of Erwin who was sitting up. Levi blinks up at him "hi" he smiles.

"Good morning" Erwin smiles and sees him sit up. He immediately groans putting his head into his hands "what's wrong?"

"Ughh I have to deal with that shit when I get into school" Levi adds "great...."

"You don't have to worry about them" he reassured "I spoke with your mother this morning and the school rang her. They've been done with assault. Farlan is in a centre to help with his drug addiction and Eren...let's just say past shit caught up with him and him and you're dad might become roommates"

"Are you saying Eren is in jail and Farlan got let off with going to a recovery centre?"

"I'm saying they're both there" he adds "Farlan apparently had LSD in his house and has to go to a recovery centre too"

"Why aren't I surprised?" Levi groans.

"About everyone else, the French exam is at half 12. I'll come with you and drop you at the exam hall for 10 past and wait for you to go in. Then I'll wait for you to come out, then we can leave and never come back apart from getting our results at the back end of August." Erwin explains

"Ah I just realised me going to prom isn't going to happen so you won't be going"

"Believe me it's shit apparently" he adds "even if we did go I don't think the year group could handle the amount of gay in the room"

Levi laughs "yeah...so you talked to my mum? Did you say anything about what happened yesterday about my sort of breakdown"

"Yeah I did"

"What did she say?"

"She was thankful I ran after you" he smiles "Levi thank you for sharing this part of yourself with me...I mean it...thank you so much for trusting me"

Levi and Mikasa were next to each other nearly suffering from a heart attack from how shakey they both were. He couldn't handle it so he started to jump up and down to try to work off some nerves. "Mert, Mert, Mert!, MERT!, TRÈS MERT!!"

"Levi calm down," Mikasa said

"Non!"

"You're making me panic!" She started to jump around like him "Mert"

Later on, Mikasa and him walked out with a massive sigh on their faces. "Levi," she said "we're no longer secondary school students anymore"

"I know" he sighed knowing this was the almost the end "you just have prom and then when we get our results then that's it"

"Yeah" she sighed "Levi can I tell you something?"

"Sure go ahead," he said

"When we leave properly after we get our results I'm going to keep in touch with only 2 people," she said

"Who?" He asked

"You and Erwin" she announced

"What about Eren?" Levi asked

"It's for the best anyways I won't have to worry about Erwin since you two will be together as always," she said

"Why are you talking like that?" He asked

"I'm going to study abroad," she said and his eyes widened

"Where?" He asked

"Korea," she said "South Korea"

"Wow," Levi said shocked "have you told everyone?" She nodded. "If you ever take a trip to Japan I want you to send me Kawaii shit" he smirked " and I want to phone you regularly"

"Of course" she smiled

"When are you going?" He asked, "what made you decide that?"

"A week after we get our results," she said "and I thought I need a new look on life, dealing with Eren for years has me exhausted. Thank you, Levi, for bringing me to my senses."

"Good for you. I'm pleased you've let him go" he said and she looked at him smiling.

They both walked out the exam hall to see Erwin. Erwin and him walked to Levi's locker so he could get everything out before finally locking it forever. He took the pink apron out that he never needed for cooking and smiled when he saw it.

"God your mum will be happy to see that after 2 years" he smiled and Levi nodded putting his bag on and his equipment back in the case before putting it back in the backpack. He locked it up.

"Is that everything?" Erwin asked

"No I need to do one last thing before I'm done here," he said pulling Erwin along through the school. "Bye classroom and corridor where I first met you and Eren," he said walking past and Erwin sighed "Bye blue chairs that Farlan said years worth of sexual stuff on," he said. They headed to the middle floor and onto the balcony area that overlooked the outside bottom floor. "Bye table that I started the both Erwin and Eren's relationship with me on" he smiled and Erwin rolled his eyes "and stairs that I first met Mikasa"

"We done yet?" He asked and Levi nodded his head. He led Erwin to the secluded courtyard and he raised a brow at Levi. "What are we doing Levi?"

"We're both not going to prom" he stated "but I'm making sure we get our dance....you know our best friend dance"

He looked at him and Levi blushed as he realised what he was saying. "What are you suggesting Levi?" He asked

"Dance...with me Erwin," Levi said shyly and Erwin approached him.

"Sounds good" he smiled "we need something to dance to though" With that Levi took his phone out his pocket and selected a song that he called their song which Erwin didn't know about. It was 'Learn to love again' by Lawson but it was an acoustic version.

They adjusted themselves into a comfortable position, his hand on Levi's waist and Levi's on his chest as the song started to play and the artist started singing. They gently swayed together as the song came towards the chorus and Levi placed his head against him smiling at the contact. "Knew you were the one~" Levi mouthed. When the next verse came along Erwin stepped back slightly and spun Levi around. They both laughed together. "Erwin I've enjoyed our time together and I'm glad I met you," Levi said looking at him

"Same I've enjoyed it too" he smiled and the guitar solo came and Levi grabbed his hands and swung him around laughing madly. He laughed also.

The song ended and they smiled at each other after Levi turns his phone off since he didn't charge it this morning. Erwin smiles seeing this. "Erwin" Levi said putting his head and hand on his chest for Erwin to touch his hand. "Erwin thank you for helping me get through this; we're all slaves to our past, we need to recognise alongside learn from what happened in order for us to escape our binds and finally be free." Erwin placed his head on top of Levi's "thank you"

"You're far too kind for this day and age you know that?" He smirked "Damn you haha, have you got anymore surprise statements up your sleeve? Anything else to surprise me with?"

"You said you're going to the same college as me right?"

"Yeah? Why are you asking for?"

"It's just that...I want to make sure we're sticking together that's all"

"Yeah" he answered moving a stray hair off Levi's face. Levi wanted to tell him about his feelings, now. There was silence.

"Erwin...I" Levi sighed red-faced into his chest "meh"

Erwin pats his head and Levi can see him smile from the corner of his eye before resting his face against his forehead. He then whispers something to Levi. "I love you too"

Levi widens his eyes looking up at him "w-what?"

"I love you" he smiles, "I said it first so you'd feel better...I've been trying to say this to you since you were in the hospital bed and all the other times I've been cut off by someone calling you...I knew this was my last chance before I felt as if I could never say it"

"How'd you know I felt this way?" Levi questions.

"The way you look and speak to me, I knew the moment I lay my eyes on you that you liked me...and that I felt the same...I thought to myself...ah this new guy is cute" Erwin explains and Levi slowly blushes at him "and plus Farlan told me all the fantasies you've had"

"All of them?!" He panics pulling a mortified face

"Yeah haha"

"Oh no...." Levi adds "wait but what about Marie?"

"Doesn't exist" he says red-faced "I was too nervous so I pretended I was talking to someone else"

"Oh my fucking god..." Levi says with wide eyes "oh my god....anything else to tell me?"

"You're mum knew I loved you"

"She did!?" Levi almost screeches

"And cooking talking was just a way of your mum and my parents and me trying to set up a way for us to admit we love each other"

"Wait so does that mean? Was that sleepover a few weeks ago supposed to be a plan made by you 4 for us to have sex!?"

"Yeah....it was going to plan before I realised you were on your period and I accidentally overdosed you with paracetamol...then you started in your drugged up state questioning our friendship and basically laid back and asked me to have sex with you." Levi just stares at him "you looked cute...if you weren't in pain and had 2 less paracetamol than you should of I would of went ahead."

"Oh....now that you think of it a lot of your interactions make sense now"

"Haha yeah" Erwin drags

"so what happens now?"

"Umm...." Erwin adds awkwardly

"Ummmm" Levi follows with

"So are you my boyfriend now or something?" Erwin adds "haha I don't know how to do this" he blushes making Levi look at him surprised, he looks so innocent.

"If...you want me to be?"

"Is that...OK? Are you OK with that Levi?"

"Haha yeah," he smiles red-faced and sees Erwin is the same "you're fine with me, aren't you? The fact I don't have a dick....and I have extra baggage in the chest area.....and...and that I don't exactly look like a man right now....and that I have some daddy issues alongside sexual trauma."

Erwin sighs into a smile cupping his face with both hands "do you really think I would say I loved you and ask you out if I had a problem with you?" He explains removing his hands but still remains close "is your mum at home?"

"Umm no? She's at work until about 2 am, why?"

"Well I was thinking I could come home with you tonight"

"Oh to hang out yeah that's fine Erwin"

"Ah no...I was thinking of...Umm... something else"

"Erwin, what are you suggesting exactly?" He breathes quietly "t-that we have sex?"

Erwin grabs a hold of his hand "if that's OK that is" he explains "I mean we've had years of tension build up between us and now that we've both confessed this is a better time than any...again if you want to...or maybe at a different time...you said you can start hormones when you're 17 right? I'll happily wait until then if you want to feel more comfortable with your body....if you even start them then...so would you like to do this?" Levi just stares at him for a moment.

When he does speak after a moment, Levi sighs a smile looking up at the blonde. "I like the sound of the opportunity Erwin" he smiles "but I don't think doing this right now would be the best. After all, our emotions are strong right now and our lack of judgement is haltered. I don't want to go ahead with this at the moment and end up making myself feel worse...you understand what I mean right?" Erwin nods "I do trust you, Erwin, I really do but I need to get to trust you as my boyfriend by slowly getting there instead of in the moment lustful decisions"

"I understand" Erwin adds "I'm a little disappointed but that's my fault for jumping the gun...can I still come back with you and we can hang out or something?"

Levi smirks "I should specify Erwin. I don't want to be touched but I am fine with making out and touching you"

"touching me?" Erwin questions, his eyes widening a little as a blush creeps up on him.

"Yeah, do you have lube and condom?" Levi asks innocently and Erwin's mind goes blank so much so he only nods "is that ok?" Erwin nods and they both start walking towards Levi's home without saying a word. During the walk home, Erwin can only think about the things Farlan had told him and came to the conclusion that Levi was aiming to suck him off. He wouldn't lie, he was excited, so excited he could do this with Levi, that he trying not to get hard on the walk back.

So when Levi and he enter the front door and head upstairs still not saying anything. Levi just stands there and watches as Erwin shuts Levi's bedroom door behind him. When Erwin turns around Levi just looks at him unsure about what to do "hold on" the blonde adds before climbing over his bed to close the curtains. The room being dark Erwin climbs back over and is face to face with Levi.

"So..umm...hi," he says taking a hold of his hands. Levi sees his face become red.

"H-Hi" Levi responds.

They again just stare at each other. "I don't know where to start Levi, I can't think straight right now, the nerves are getting to me"

"Same here Erwin"

"Shit I just remembered we haven't even kissed each other yet" Erwin adds in a panic as he just realises and Levi pulls the same expression realising the same thing "I guess we should start there"

"Yeah.....yeah Erwin"

A few seconds pass.

"Go on" Erwin whispers

"You go on" Levi does the same.

"You do it"

"No, you"

"Kiss me"

"No you kiss me" Levi adds ".................This is going great, isn't it? None of us are laying down yet and we can't even function properly haha" he laughs nervously knowing the both of them are both so gosh damn nervous right now. "We should meet in the middle, at this rate we'll have our GCSE results before we kiss"

The both of them nod and Erwin raises his hand to cup the side of Levi's face. "I'm sorry...I don't know what I'm doing...in the end I didn't think I would have confessed to you, due to nerves....so if I say anything to offend you....or make you feel uncomfortable...even if I'm being too rough whilst we are laying together, I want you to tell me ok?"

"Ok"

The both of them get close to each other and slowly lean in for a kiss, Erwin's right hand still on his face as both of their lefts are intertwined. Edging closer they both feel the panicked breaths coming from them and when they do meet it's as soft and gentle as ever. They pull away a tad before joining once again and gently making out with each other for a few minutes staying in the same position. Erwin whispers those ever so sweet words against his lips "I love you" and Levi's heart feels like it's overflowing at the moment. Soon they are both laying down and gently kissing the other. That's when Levi does what he was planning to do with Erwin. The blonde did not expect what happened and was something Farlan never mentioned to him. Yes, the lube and condom were used. However, it was not for the blow job Erwin thought was going to happen. 

Levi was the one who did not end up with something inside of them.

"You ok?" Levi asks afterwards as they both look up at the ceiling. Erwin nods before Levi is turning to him.

"I can't believe you put your fingers inside me" Erwin sighs a laugh "and that I really, really liked it...you even used the condom and lube so I nice and protect from your fingers....you're so kind"

"that's good but besides that, I'm really happy" Levi smiles cuddling into the blonde

"Same here" he adds "I'll make sure to last longer next time"

"Don't worry"

"I'm so happy you agreed to this" Erwin smiles as Levi gets himself comfortable snuggling into his chest.

"To going out or me putting my fingers inside you?"

"Both" Erwin smirks

Levi smiles into his chest "how are we going to explain to my mum when she gets back from work?"

"Just say we had banging sex" Erwin smirks for Levi to snort.

"We didn't exactly bang...but I'm content at the moment; we've finished school, exams are over, you're my boyfriend now and we've just touched each other....we were embarrassed idiots but still. I can relax for a while now then agree when we will go further." Levi adds yawning a little "I could stay laying with you forever" Levi thinks back to a dream he had in the tent with Eren where he was told it had to be Erwin he ends up with. "I can think of something else we can agree on for the future"

"That I can eat a Bakewell tart off of you?" Erwin says innocently and Levi goes red-faced starting to laugh into his chest. Erwin laughs too and Levi is trying to stop laughing.

"I HATE YOU! HAHAHA"

"NUUU!"

They stop after a minute and Levi answers his statement "different conversation for a different time" he sighs "but seriously this is one thing but this is another...Erwin promise me if other lives exist after this one that you'll wait for me"

"I will. That's kind of a big commitment to keep but I don't mind" he smiles "what made this come to mind?"

"A voice in my head told me to stay with you" Levi admits "and that the cycle must continue"

"Oh ok? What does that mean?"

"Not a clue" Levi sighs, "I think back then I was too stressed with Yeager so I was having odd dreams"

"Well if it does mean something I'll try my best to stick to it" he smiles and Erwin strokes his head "I love you" he repeats into his ear.

"Erwin...thank you for accepting me" Levi smiles "thank you"

"Same here"

"I can't wait for the future now Erwin and most importantly What we will become."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of book song: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ejlFYph7AEg


End file.
